


It's Complicated

by DSYB



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Bending, Angst, F/F, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-03-02 03:20:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 60,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13309350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DSYB/pseuds/DSYB
Summary: Asami Sato, business woman, and single mother of her five-month-old son tries to break free of her complicated isolated lifestyle. So, she packs up moves closer to her job and friends hoping to better her life for herself and her child. She soon finds herself enjoying the company of her cute, quiet, blue eyed neighbor.





	1. Fresh Start

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I'm kind of new to this fandom and I wanted to try a new story out with these characters. Please bare with me, I don't know much about babies or about how CEOs run a company (so I may need some help in the future). But here is the first chapter of my story, enjoy!

This was beginning to become the most stressful move of Asami’s life. The original movers she hired bailed on the job. Apparently, the workers came down with food poising and everyone was going to be out of commission. This was going to be the last time she took recommendations from a coworker on anything business related.

Asami paced the floors of her hotel room as she spoke with Opal over the phone. “Asami you don't have to worry, Bolin asked one of our friends to help with the furniture. All you have to do is get here safely with Shea.”

Luckily, Bolin was kind enough to take a few days off work and move her stuff into her new apartment. Opal gave her the idea to have Bolin take her furniture to a storage near the apartment a week ago, so they wouldn’t have to haul everything on her move in day. The only thing left to bring was the last of her clothes and her son.

She took a breath before continuing, “Thanks Opal, I don't know what I'd do without you.”

“You would probably lose your mind.”

She didn’t even need to be in Opal’s presence to see the shit eating grin on her face. “You sure know how to ruin a moment. I need to finish getting ready, but I'll see you in a few hours.”

“Okay, love you. Drive safe!”

“Okay, love you too.”

When she looked over on the bed she saw Shea sleeping peacefully. Asami hurried and built a pillow fortress around him and ran to take a quick shower. She was able to get dressed and put him in his car seat without any hassles. The bellhop came to grabs her bags and loaded them into her SUV. Once Shea was secured in the backseat Asami adjusted her mirrors and began her drive to a fresh start.

  


***************

  


The drive down was anything but pleasant. As soon as she pulled out of the parking lot Shea was up and today he was in one of his moods. Asami knew Shea wasn’t fond of car rides but it had never been this bad. He cried almost the entire trip but finally fell asleep twenty minutes before they arrived at their new home.

When she pulled up, Opal was outside waiting smiling and bouncing in place. As soon as the gears clicked into park, Opal yanked the door open and pulled Asami from her seat into a tight hug. “Yay! You made it! Where is that precious little angel of yours?!” She placed her face to the tinted back window of Mercedes GLE.

“More like little devil.” Asami huffed under her breathe, “Please don't wake him up. He was up crying the whole ride here and I don't want to go through that again.” She pleaded. The last thing she wanted was him up and hollering.

Not too far away, Bolin and Korra were taking the remainder of the furniture from the truck. It was a struggle getting some objects off the truck with a broken ramp, but they had been managing until Bolin started getting tired.

The couch was a lot heavier than it looked and Bolin was starting give out on Korra. “Come on Bo! I said turn to YOUR left!” Korra yelled. All the weight of the couch shifted to the end she was holding from the ground. She put all her power into the lifted couch dangling off the back of the truck. The veins were bulging in her neck and forehead as she tried to keep the couch from crushing her under its weight. Bolin finally stepped down to help and they able to place it on the ground without any scratched.

Bolin plopped down onto the couch breathing heavily, “I need a break Korra, not everyone spends there day lifting weights like crazy. This is a cake walk for you.”

“Fine.” Korra huffed gritting her teeth. “You get five minutes but after that we are going back to work.” She went to the truck, grab a big box, and lugged it into the apartment complex.

Bolin sat for a few seconds trying to steady his breath. He heard a familiar voice from behind the truck and got up to make sure his ears weren’t deceiving him. “Asami! You're here!” He trotted over and wrapped her up in a bear hug lifting her off the ground.

“Glad to see you too Bolin.” Asami wiped Bolin’s sweat from the side of her face, if it were anyone else she would have been livid.

“Where is the baby?!”

“He's sleep babe, we can't wake him.”

“Awwwww no fun.” Bolin pouted. “I call dibs on holding him when he wakes up!”

“No! I was here first!”

 _If only they knew how much of a handful Shea is_. Asami shook her head and smiled at them. “Can you two keep an eye on him while I take the rest of our things out of the trunk?”

“Yep!” The couple said in unison.

Asami grabbed the luggage from her back of her SUV and made her way inside the apartment to the elevators. Once inside she leaned against the door, closed her eyes, and took a deep breath. It was the first silent moment she had since leaving the hotel earlier that morning.

Her moment was interrupted by some shuffling coming from the back of her place. The noise became louder as she slowly made her way toward the master bedroom. She stood in the doorway and saw a tan woman moving boxes around humming tunes. Half her chestnut hair in a small bun at the top of her head while the rest was down on her neck. There were a few pieces of wet strands that clung to the side of her face.

She went to wipe the sweat from her forehead, but she jumped and placed her hand over her heart when she caught sight of Asami. “Sorry I didn't mean to startle you. You must be Bolin’s friend, I'm Asami Sato.”

The unknown woman made her way over to Asami. Asami was stuck when she was staring into eyes bluer than the water in Belize. It took a moment for her mind to register that Korra was now a few feet away. Her hand was stuck out between the two of them waiting for Asami to reciprocate the gesture.

“Korra Southern, nice to meet you.” The woman flashed Asami a crooked grin barely showing her teeth.

Her hand was a lot softer than Asami expected. She withdrew her hand from Korra's the moment she felt her face heating up. “I-I umm just wanted to introduce myself, I'll let you get back to work now.” She averted her gaze to hide her blush.

“Okay”

Asami quickly made her way back downstairs to Opal and Bolin. She barely escaped the clutches of those alluring eyes and that charming grin.

  


***************

  


Bolin and Korra finished taking the majority of Asami's furniture from the truck. She was going to help but Bolin shooed her away and told her she didn't have to worry about any lifting. Asami decided to take care of the most challenging task: Getting Shea out of the car without waking him.

She dismounted Shea's car seat from the apparatus and make her way inside. Everything was fine, he didn't even stir when the elevator bell went off twice. She made sure not to slam the door and sat his seat on the couch. When she felt confident enough that Shea wasn’t going to wake, she began setting up the living room. 

The place was coming along smoothly, she was able to unpack boxes without disturbing her son’s slumber. When she felt she was finished, she stepped back to check her work. Not paying attention, Asami stumbled into a few boxes stacked behind her. She turned to catch them, but the boxes went crashing to the ground. She whipped her head around to the car seat on the couch and her worse nightmare was coming true.

The sudden noise made Shea jump from his sleep. “No, no, no. Please don't wake up.” Asami quickly unstrapped him out of the car seat. She picked Shea up and rocked him side to side hoping that he would go back to sleep. “Okay, okay. Shhh shhh, mommy is sorry. Just go back to sleep please.” But it was pointless he was up in a full out cry. No matter how much Asami tried to reassure the baby, he wouldn't calm down. 

Korra came sprinting from the back from to check out what had fell. She had heard the thud from the master bedroom and wanted to make sure no one got hurt. “Is everything okay?” When she reached the living room, Asami was cradling a small child in her arms. The loud noise must've startled him too. “Here, let me help you. Mind if I hold him?”

The tan woman was standing in front of her with her hands out. Asami raised her brow at Korra. “Be my guest, but don't say I didn't warn you.” Asami places Shea into Korra’s toned arms, _she has no clue what she’s getting herself into_.

“Alright little man.” The new voice surprised Shea, he frowned a bit and jolted as he looked into Korra's eyes. He wasn't sure what was going on, so he stared back. “See now wasn't so hard. All that fussing for no reason, you're gonna give your mom gray hairs by the end of the day.” 

Asami crossed her arms and wore the same frown as she looked on. “I don't think I've ever been able to get him quiet that quickly.”

The adorable lost expression on Shea's face made Korra smile and when she turned to see Asami wearing the same one she let out a light laugh. There was no denying that he was Asami's son. “What's his name?”

“Shea.”

“Wow, beautiful name to match those beautiful eyes.” Korra said softly as she looked into little Shea’s pale green eyes. “…Just like your mom.”

Asami was sure Korra didn't think that she was close enough to hear but she was, the woman compliment made her blush. 

Bolin burst through the door and dropped the boxes in his hands. “Hey no fair! I called dibs on holding Shea first!” 

“Relax Bolin, sheesh I was just helping Asami out.” Korra handed Shea to Bolin before he could snatch the baby from her arms. “… What else needs to be taken off the truck?”

“Just Asami’s mattresses and we’re all done.” Korra nodded and headed to the door.

“Hey, Korra. I'm going to call dinner in, what kind of pizza do you like?”

“Oh, you don't have to order anything for me.”

“I insist, can't let you leave here with an empty stomach after all the hard work you've done for me.”

Korra grinned at Asami as she rubbed the back of her neck. “Whatever you order I'll be fine with, I'm not a picky eater.” She didn't want to stop staring at the gorgeous ravenette in front of her but decided it would be best to finish her job. “I-I guess I'll just go down stairs and start taking the mattresses out.”

“Okay” Asami bit down softly on her lip as she watched Korra leave the front door. When she turned around Bolin was staring at her. “What?”

“Nothing… I just need to talk to Opal right quick. Be right back!” Bolin sped off to find his girlfriend.

Asami sighed and picked up the boxes that fell earlier before calling a local pizza parlor to place their order.

  


* * *

  


Everyone was in separate quadrants of the apartment. Opal had finished the kitchen and started on Asami’s bathroom. Bolin and Korra were setting up the nursery for Asami. Well mostly Korra, Bolin was dozing off trying to keep Shea entertained on his play pad.

She had just finished putting the crib together when Asami knocked on the open door. “Hey you two, all done with the crib.”

 _Sweet Raava, she is gorgeous_. That perfect smile lit a fire in Korra's chest.

“Yep we just finished up. Shea was much more of a help than Bolin but I think we did an alright job.” Korra got up and tussled Bolin’s hair before pulling him up from the floor. 

“Good, dinner is here.” 

Bolin grabbed Shea from his play mat. When he lifted the small child, his nose was filled with a pungent odor. “Sami, I think the baby soiled his diaper.” 

“Okay, he needs to be feed anyways.” Asami grabbed Shea and placed him on the changing table.

Korra followed Bolin out of the baby's room but dropped back. “Did you want us to wait for you to eat?”

Korra's thoughtful gesture made Asami smile, “No, go ahead and help yourself. I’ll be there in a bit.”

Afraid of saying something “Korra like” she decided it was best not to say much at all. Asami wasn't making it any easy to speak anyways. Every time Korra worked herself up to start a conversation she couldn't get a word out. “Okay, I'll make sure Bo doesn't eat all of the pizza.”

…Boy, was she in trouble.

  


***************

  


It had been a while since the gang had seen Asami and with the faint sound of baby cries Opal assumed she was having trouble with Shea. 

“Sami, you okay in there?” Opal called down the hall of the now decorated apartment. 

Within seconds Asami popped out of the doorway cradling her son. “No, I can't get the baby to stop crying.”

“Bring him in here with us.” Opal held out her hands waiting for Asami to drop Shea into her arms. “Let me hold him for a bite while you grab a bite to eat.” Asami handed Shea over to Opal. He stopped crying for a few seconds but as soon as he realized the woman he was being held by wasn't his mother he began to throw a fit.

“Goodness, you weren't kidding when you say he cries a lot. Here take him back.” She practically shoved the little baby into Bolin’s hands. Shea's cry was at a holler before Bolin could even utter a word. He jumped from his seat holding Shea at arm’s length and hurried toward Asami in the kitchen. 

Korra felt bad, Asami had been the only one who didn't get a chance to get a plate while she, Bolin, and Opal had finished their food already. “Dude let her eat. Give him to me, I got this.”

Bolin changed his direction and gladly gave Shea to Korra. It made Korra's heart ache to see Shea red in the face with tears running down his cheeks, crying his lungs out. “I know… I know.” She cooed softly to the little boy.

She stood him on her lap holding under his arms facing her. Korra's voice lowered his cry to a soft sniffle the more she talked. “His breath stinks, huh little buddy?” She nudged her head over to Bolin. “I told him he actually needs to use toothpaste on his toothbrush.” 

Asami watched in admiration from the kitchen as she at her pizza. The redness in Shea's face began to clear up and Korra sat him down on her lap. She used her thumb to wipe away the tear streaks on his chubby cheeks. 

Once he was no longer crying and a few stuttered breathes were the only thing left, Korra picked up her phone. “Now let's get to the fun stuff, do you watch sport? No, well little guy we've got a whole lot to catch you up on. Let's start with basketball, the Pelicans are playing the Mavs, care to watch with me?” The side of Shea's mouth twitched into a little smirk that made Korra smile. “I know we were going to be good friends.”

Bolin cupped his hand over his mouth but couldn't smell his own breath, “Does my breath stink babe?” He gently blew his breath in the direction of his girlfriend.

Before the gust of wind could reach her face, Opal shielded her mouth and nose. “Ewww Bolin! Don't blow your pizza breath in my face!” 

Asami came over to the living room with her bitten-up slice of pizza and a glass of soda sat at the opposite end of the couch that Korra and Shea were on. She watched on as her son sat quietly in Korra's arms, she was a stranger but Shea was at peace. He didn't even notice that she was sitting a few feet away.

“I'm actually jealous. He's so calm with you.” She waved her hand to get his attention, but his eyes didn't so much as move from the phone screen.

Korra turned to Asami with a small smirk, “Nah, he just really interested in this game.” Asami got the flutters in her stomach when Korra gave her that look. 

“Korra is always like this with kids, they love her.” Opal added.

Bolin was still upset at Korra for the bad breath joke, so he decided to take a jab at Korra. “You know what they say, kids get easily attached to mean people.” 

“Eat my shorts Bo.” Korra held up her middle finger up in Bolin’s direction while keeping her eyes on the game.

Asami snickered from behind her glass of root beer. “You two bicker like siblings, I'm guessing you've known each other for a long time.”

She was right, they had known each other since they were in pull-ups. “Yep twenty-six years and counting. We’re practically related.” Bolin said grinning proudly.

“I was forced into this friendship.” Korra's words wiped the smile from Bolin’s face in seconds. All three women laughed at a pouting Bolin, sitting on Asami's couch with his arms folded across his chest.

He knew Korra was joking, Bolin was like the younger brother she never had. Korra turned her attention back to Asami, “… How long have you know them?” She was quite curious, all the time she had known Opal, they had never discussed her best friend.

“I've known Opal for about twelve years now. We went to the same college.”

“And we've been inseparable since.” Opal added smiling happily. She took everyone's empty plates to kitchen and returned to the couch and snuggled next to Bolin. “I'm so glad you're here Asami, now I have a someone to hang out with besides these two goofballs.”

Korra and Bolin turned to Opal, both looked playfully offended by her statement. “Hey, you know you love hanging out with us.”

“Yeah, you've never complained about hanging out with us before.” Korra chimed in with Bolin.

“But did I honestly have a choice?”

Korra was about to protest but thought about how she and Bolin always dragged Opal along regardless of her opposition. “You have a point.”

“These two can go on their little excursions without me now. We can go to the new spa!”

“Oooh that sounds like a good idea, I could use a message.” Korra turned and saw Asami craning her head side to side and rubbing her upper shoulders. She would be glad to help Asami get rid of some tension-

“Awwww look, Shea fell asleep on Korra.” Korra's wondering mind was brought back to reality at the sound of Opal’s voice. She looked down at the adorable infant slumbering against her chest. “You know Kor, you'd be a cute mom.” Opal said with a devilish smirk.

Korra rolled her eyes, “I see someone has jokes tonight.”

“Would you mind putting him in his crib?” Asami asked.

Korra couldn't say no to those sweet pleading green eyes, “Not at all…” Asami got up and Korra followed to her to Shea's nursery. She laid him down into his crib trying to be as quiet and careful as possible. When he was settled Asami placed his little white blanket over him and placed a kiss on his forehead and cheeks. 

They crept out of the room and Korra gently closed the door behind them. “He must've had a long day.”

“Yes” That was an understatement, “He practically hollered the entire car ride here.”

They returned to the living area but Asami was the only one that sat on the couch. “I-I should get going, I have to be up early.” Korra walked over to Bolin and they exchanged a complicated handshake before snapping the saluting each other. Then she hugged Opal and headed for the door.

Asami got back up from her seat to walk Korra out. What kind of hostess would she be if she didn’t properly show her guest to the door. “Thanks for helping move my stuff in such a short notice. Do you need money for gas or anything?”

Korra frowned and shook her head. “No that's okay, all of this was a favor and you feed me, so we’re even. I don't have to travel too far either, I live a floor up from you.” Korra was going to lean in and hug Asami but decided not to. She had been sweating like a pig all day, hauling furniture. “Well goodnight neighbor, hope you enjoy your new place.” Korra gave Asami a big smile and waved as she walked to the elevator.

“Thank you, goodnight.” Asami waved to Korra before shutting the door. When she turned around Opal and Bolin here huddled on the couch snickering about something “What are you two so giddy about.”

“Nothing.” The couple answered in unison. The smile and blush on Asami’s face didn’t go unnoticed when she spoke to Korra. Opal didn’t want to jump to any premature conclusions, but she already knew what was bound to happen.

Opal was the first to stand. “We should be heading home too.” Bolin soon followed. They gave Asami hugs before grabbing their jackets. “Love you Sami! I'm so glad you're here!”

“Thank you, let me know when you guys make it home.”

Asami locked up and went to check on Shea before heading to her room. Initially she was going to take a quick shower then hop in bed. But a hot bath was calling her name and she deserved a moment to pamper herself.

It took her a while to figure out how to set the water temperature to her liking. After checking her message from Opal, Asami placed her phone on the charger and headed to the bathroom. She put her hair in a high bun before submerging her body into the bubble bath. This was exactly what she needed to cap off her interesting day. She sank lower letting the warm water melt away her tension.

  


* * *

  


Daylight had begun to break over the sky as Korra sat at her favorite cafe in town. She had been coming to the same spot for many years. It great way to start her mornings and it quickly became a part of her daily regimen when she discovered the had the best teas around. Korra took a long sip of her green tea as she read a fitness article on benefits of core strengthening.

“Looks like someone is up bright and early.”

She tore her eyes away from the phone in her hand to be greeted with the most heavenly sight on planet Earth. Korra thought Asami looked great dressed down but she even more stunning in her work clothes. 

Her eyes traveled from the taupe heels a few shades darker than Asami's pale skin, up her lovely long legs in a maroon pencil skirt. Asami was tall and slender but had a banging shape. And her business attire did one hell of a job accentuating her figure. Korra didn't dare stare too long at the bit of cleavage peeking through the white blouse under her tan blazer. Finally met with a shy smile outlined in a deep red lip stick. Those emerald eye were looking dazzling beneath the light touch of lavender eyeshadow on her lids. This woman sure knew how to make get someone's attention even if it was unintentional.

“Asami” Korra finally spoke after swallowing the mouth full of her warm beverage. But that was all that came out of her mouth. She sat there smiling goofily at the taller woman hoping she'd make conversation.

“I was just grabbing some coffee and a bite to eat before heading to work. I saw you over here and thought I'd come say hi. Why are you out so early?”

Korra was able to stop grinning like an idiot long enough to answer the question. “Bolin and I go running every other morning but he wussed out on me today. He claims he worked too hard the other day when we moved you stuff into your house.” She rolled her eyes thinking about Bolin canceling on her.

Korra noticed Asami was fidgeting alongside the table. “You can sit down, you don't have to stand there.” She gestured to the empty space across from herself. Asami hesitated at first but she lowered herself into the booth slowly. “Trying to beat the commuters traffic?”

“Yes, that and I like to get a jumpstart on the day. My father always to me the early bird gets the worm.” Asami beamed her infectious smile across from Korra.

“H-How was your first few nights in your new place?” Korra stuttered.

Asami sighed thinking about her somewhat restless night, “It was okay, I was able to get a few good hours of sleep in before Shea woke me up.”

Korra drew her brows together. “Awww what's wrong with the little guy?”

“As of lately he doesn't sleep very much. Sometimes he's okay but other times he's up whaling. I'm surprised you didn't hear him.” Asami joked.

“Does he seem like he's in pain or anything?”

Asami shook her head as she drew circles onto the table with her nails. “No, he seems fine. He is usually just hungry, so I nurse him, and he goes back to sleep.” She looked up at Korra waiting for a response hoping she had a solution.

Korra thought momentarily before answering, “Maybe it's time he starts eating solid foods, he's probably not getting full from just milk anymore. He is five months, right?”

“Yeah, almost six.” Asami was puzzled. She didn’t remember bringing Shea’s age up to Korra when the had spoken the previous night.

“Talk to his pediatrician, and see what they say.”

Asami gave Korra a firm nod. “Okay, I will.”

“Order for Asami!” Both women turned to the barista’s call.

“Well that's me, I'll see you around.” Asami turned to Korra and got up from the booth.

“Okay later.” Korra gave her a shy smile and nodded. “And let me know what they say, I know some food combos that will have him is a food coma every night.”

Asami shook her head laughing, “I don't think I want him in that deep of a sleep.”

It didn’t surprise Korra that Asami’s laugh was beautiful too. The corners of her mouth practically touched her ears as she smiled at Asami. “Have a good day at work!”

“Thanks, I’ll try.” Asami gave her a wicked smirk over her shoulder. If didn’t know any better she’d swear Asami was teasing her.

Korra licked her lips when she caught a glimpse of the panty print through the red skirt and the swaying of Asami’s hips was only making it harder to look away. _Fuck… That woman is something else_. Korra shook her head smiling to herself as she went back to drinking her tea and reading her article.

  


***************

  


_Korra sure does seem to know a lot about kids_. It didn’t really matter how she knew to Asami, she seemed like a reliable source. She trusted her advice, maybe it was Korra’s honest eyes. She could get lost in those eyes for the rest of her life. Asami couldn't resist Korra’s kind smile either. Not to mention the body on that woman, even though Korra was wearing a long sleeve and compression pants under her shorts, Asami could see the contour lines under the tight fit Nike clothing. The way the muscles in her back-

“Ms. Sato”

“Huh, yes? Yes, I agree.” 

“Okay, well that concluded the meeting, we'll pick things back up tomorrow.”

Asami rushes from the boardroom down the hall to her office. This Korra woman was really beginning to throw her off her game. 

“Asami, Asami?!” Opal was finally able to catch up to Asami in front of her office door. “What's wrong with you? Are you okay?”

Asami didn’t say anything at first, she waited until they were in her office with the door shut, “Yeah Opal I'm fine.” She sat on the edge of her desk rubbing the sides of her temple, trying to get those blue eyes out of her mind.

“Are you sure you're okay. You're not high, are you?”

“Really Opal?!”

“It's just a question, I'm not judging you or anything.” Opal raise her hands above her head. “You zoned out ten minutes into the meeting, your eyes were all glazed over and everything.” 

She in fact, was extremely distracted but she couldn't tell Opal the reason. She thought of a reasonable excuse. “I'm fine Opal, I'm just tired is all. It's not exactly easy being a single mom and the CEO of a company.”

Opal walked next to her friend, “No one told you to be all amazing, that's totally your fault.” Her said voice full of sarcasm.

Asami gently shoved her, “Shut up.”

“Hey, but all jokes aside, if you ever need a break or help with Shea I don't mind watching him for a weekend or something for you.” Opal leaned over and rested her head on Asami’s shoulder, “You're not in this alone, I'm always here for you.”

The kind words brought a small smile to Asami's face. She rested her head on top of Opal’s and looked out of the windows at the skyline of the city. “I know, you always have been.”

“And I always will be.”

  


* * *

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not entirely sure where I'm going with this story but I have a handful of ideas. I will add more tags later as the story progresses. I think this is going to be my first "adult themed story". But anyway, hope you all enjoyed! Feedback is always welcomed.


	2. Helping Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami has a rough morning and Korra finds a way to make her day better. Korra always seems to be around when Asami needs help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First and foremost, I just want to say thank you to everyone that read this, liked, and/or commented on this! Your compliments and kudos made me so happy! I wasn't expecting people to actually want to read more. So thank you everyone. Here is another chapter!

Sometimes Asami felt like there was no escaping work. Her morning was barely beginning, and she was already getting phone calls. She placed Shea on his changing table trying her best to listen her employee Frank on the line. Shea wasn’t making life any easier either, he wanted to play while Asami tried to get him ready. It was all to get too overwhelming for Asami at the moment.

“I'm on my way to the office right now Frank. Can we-” He wasn't giving her the chance to speak. She pulled the phone away from her ear and dropped it to her side. Even with the phone an arm’s length away from her face, she could still hear him blabbing on. 

She took a deep breath before bringing the phone back up to her ear. “How about this, I'm going to hang up, finish getting my son ready, and when I come into the office, we can finish this discussion. Sounds good? Yeah great, talk to you later, bye.” Asami hung up the phone before he could respond and went back to getting Shea ready.

“Alright, where were we.” Asami pulled the side tabs releasing Shea from the diaper and slid the wet pamper from underneath him. Out the corner of her eye she saw that Frank was calling again. Instead of answering Asami picked up her phone and put it in do not disturb mode, now was not the time for his whining. 

Asami could feel a warm sensation traveling down her abdomen. She gasped remembering she had not put the new diaper on the baby yet. When she looked there was a huge wet spot on the front of her crisp white blouse.

“Really Shea?!” She tried to keep her stern mom stare in tacked, but it crumbled. “That's real funny, huh?” She couldn't stay mad at him, especially when he started giggling with his toothless grin on display.

  


***************

  


After changing her shirt, Asami dropping Shea off to the sitter, then rushed to Cool Bean Cafe hoping the line wasn't too long. There was no way in hell she'd be able to concentrate without some sort of caffeinated beverage in her system.

The cafe wasn't awfully crowded upon her arrival, but her time window was getting smaller by the second. Asami glanced up from her phone to see if she was getting any closer to the register. One of the barista waved for her to come to the pickup side. She hesitantly left her spot and walked over to the counter, “Good morning, Asami right?” The young teen asked.

“Yes, good morning.”

“Here you go.” The barista slid a coffee cup and a circular object wrapped in parchment paper. “Korra told me to tell you she had an early appointment, so she couldn't stay. But she already paid for your coffee and she got you this too.”

A flutter spread through her chest as she blankly looked between the barista and the food, “Oh, thank you.”

“You're welcome, have a good one Asami!”

“You too-” Asami peeped down at the young lady's name tag, “-Erin.” 

The barista waved goodbye and went back to making drinks for the rest of the customers in the store. Asami hurried out of the shop to her car. She looked at her watch and saw she had just enough time to beat the traffic and make it to work on time.

  


***************

  


Asami pulled into her parking stall just as Opal was exiting her car. She hopped out of her car grabbing her food and purse. 

“How did I beat you here?” Opal couldn't think of a time she had ever made it to the office before Asami.

“I was running late, then Shea pissed all over my shirt right after I took his diaper off.”

Opal’s eyes widened to twice their size. “Not a good way to start the day.”

“Exactly. The only good thing about this morning so far is this.” Asami said holding up her on-the-go breakfast. Their rhythmic heel clicks sounded throughout the garage as they made their way to the one and only Future Industries.

Since Asami had taken over, Future Industries was the leading in the manufacturing of luxurious automobiles. Asami’s father Hiroshi Sato stepped down leaving her in charge after one shady business came to light. There was a full blown investigation, Hiroshi was given a slap on the wrist and decide to leave the company to his daughter. There wasn't much detail about her father's involvement given to her and she like it that way. The less she knew the better because she hurried rumors her fathers "business partners" weren't good people. Asami took over five years ago making her one the youngest CEOs ever at the age of twenty five. 

Dread washed over Asami when they stepped into the building’s empty elevator. Every time the dinging noise went off Asami knew she was one floor closer to her doom. “Can you do me a huge favor? Keep Frank away from me for the next forty-five minutes. He's been bugging the shit out of me all morning and I don't want to speak to him right now.”

Opal clicked her tongue and gave Asami a wink, “You got it boss.”

“Thanks, love you.” Asami pecked Opal on the cheek before scurrying off the elevator to her office.

She sat at her desk and shrugged off her blazer. “Alright Sato, let's do this.” The rumble in her stomach put a stop to her morning emails. She fished in her purse pulling out her breakfast. Without mercy, she tore into the neatly wrapped package Erin gave her. 

The now opened paper revealed a soft bagel filled with egg, bacon, and cheddar cheese. Asami took one bite and was in heaven, “This is amazing!” The delicious sandwich was gone in only a few minute. She glanced over at the coffee cup a few inches away from her computer and took a sip. Asami continued through her emails keeping the rim of the cup held in front of her face hiding her smile. 

The fuzzy feeling in the pit of her stomach had nothing to do with the warmth of the coffee.

  


* * *

  


“Great workout today Mallory. Make sure you rest up for next week, it'll be an intense session so be ready.”

“Okay, thanks Korra. I-I'll see you next week.” The short flushed face brunette gave Korra a side hug. Korra waved goodbye as she exited the front entrance of the gym then headed to changing room for a quick shower.

Korra loved being a personal trainer, just not the pains and soreness that came along with the job. Her style was different from the other local gyms in the area. She thought it was better to train with her clients and help them through the workouts. It seemed to be working too, there were many newcomers that wanted to work with her and if Korra could help all of them she would. There was just no way she’d be able to help everyone though, she was only one person. 

The warm shower really loosened up Korra’s achy muscles. She was half way decent when she went to her locker to retrieve the rest of her clothes. After kicking off her wet shower shoes and placing them in the locker, Korra sat on the bench to put on her socks.

Right now, all Korra could think about was going to sleep. She knew she’d regret drinking coffee, the crash was coming into full effect. Korra hated that she could stay and sit with Asami today. Mornings at Cool Bean Café had become their new little thing over the past three weeks. They only got to ten minute maximum with each other before Asami left the café but any time spent with Asami was more than enough for Korra. It’s not like Korra did much of the talking, she’d ask Asami a question and listen to her response getting lost in the taller woman’s dreamy green eyes-

“They just can't get enough of you.” Korra looked over and saw her roommate leaning against the lockers with a mischievous grin.

Kuvira was a longtime rival of Korra's. In high school they used to fight in an amateur boxing league. They always respected each other no matter the outcome of their matches and they shortly became friends after. She had recently fell on tough times so Korra offered her a job at her gym and a place to stay until she got back on her feet.

“What are you talking about Kuv?” Korra asked as she slid her feet into her Birkenstock sandals.

“Everyone finds out that trainer Korra is a single bachelorette then they start acting like dogs in heat.”

“Whatever, clown.”

Kuvira slowly walked over and stood in front of Korra with her arms crossed. “You had that girl’s leggings drenched while you were stretching her out and you know it.”

Korra threw her shirts in the air as a distraction. She grabbed Kuvira by the shoulder, pulling her down until she was seated, and then wrapped her head under her arm. They laughed and wrestled on the bench trying to knock each other off balance.

“Hey Korra” She let Kuvira out of the headlock and stood up when a sultry voice called to her, echoing off the room’s tiled walls.

The woman behind the voice was one of Korra’s former clients. Sasha got a new job and couldn’t find a time for Korra without it conflicting with other clients. So rather than Sasha seeking trainers on her own, Korra was kind enough to set her up with another trainer at the gym.

Kuvira peeked up hoping her name was going to be called in the same way but the hazel eyed woman looked at her up and down before giving her an eye roll, “…Kuvira.”

“H-Hi Sasha.” Korra stammered, “How's training with Mike going?”

“Mike is cool or whatever, but no one could ever get me all sweaty like you used to.” Sasha bit her lip as her eyes roamed over Korra's body.

Somehow standing there in her sports bra and uniform shorts made Korra feel like she still didn't have on enough clothes. Sasha was eyeing her like she was ready to pounce. Korra chuckled nervously and gave her a quick shoulder shrug. “You know Mike, never likes to push his clients too hard.”

“Yeah… So listen I need your help with a few other things…” She took a few steps closer to Korra.

Sweat was beginning to form on Korra's hands and her forehead. “L-Like?”

“Mostly with keeping up with my workouts when I can't make it to the gym. I don't need these hips spreading any wider that what they already are.” Sasha slid her hands up the slopes of her hips keeping her eyes fixed on a blushing Korra.

“Oh okay, I know some exercises that'll-”

“-Perfect, here's my number.” Sasha tucked the slip of paper into the waistband band of Korra's shorts. “Why don't you text me later with those ideas of yours. And maybe you can check in on my progress.”

Korra nodded with a dopey smile stuck on her face. “Okay”

“I'll be waiting.” She winked, “Bye Korra.” All the muscles in Korra's stomach tenses up the second Sasha’s fingers brushed over her bare skin as she walked past.

Korra's stare was drawn away from Sasha's backside when Kuvira grabbed her trapezius, “Owww, what the fuck Kuvira?!” She punched Kuvira in the thigh so she would release her from the death grip.

Kuvira wasn't even phased by the punch, “You dirty dog! Please tell me you're going to smash.” She stood in front of Korra practically begging.

“No, I don't sleep with-”

“-with your clients.” Kuvira rolled her eyes hard as she blew a raspberry. “Yadda, yadda, yadda, dude she's not even your client anymore! You're single, enjoy your life while you're young.”

“I also own a business and I don't want to lose it because of one lusty late night.” Korra didn’t have an easy journey getting Avatar Fitness started up. There was no way she was going to set herself back.

“Dude you want her sooo bad!”

Sure, Korra did find Sasha attractive. She seemed like a nice person but Korra refused to cross the line of placing her own personal desires before her business. Besides, Korra had her sights set on someone already. “Okay and?”

“And you should do it, she wants you too!”

Korra let out a long sigh. “So did the blonde guy from last week and the cute redhead girl with the freckles the week before that but I'm not going to give in.”

“But you are not understanding the magnitude of Sasha's sexiness! I've been trying to get in her workout capris since the day she got a membership here. And here you are turning her away. Why is everyone always after you?! I mean look at you.” She threw her hands up gesturing to Korra, giving her a once over.

Korra looked down at her outfit. No one has ever said anything about the way she dresses before. “Excuse you! What's wrong with the way I dress?!” Just as Kuvira opened her mouth to say something Korra held her finger up to cut her off, “Don't answer that.”

Korra picked up her shirt from the bench and tugged her it over her head. She locked all of her belongings away and left the dressing room.

Kuvira hot on her trail. “What's your secret?”

“I'm not like you hounding after anyone with a cute face and nice ass.”

Kuvira jumped in front of Korra poking her index finger in Korra's sternum, “So you’re going to sit here and act like Sasha wasn't trying to thirst trap. With that extra low-cut tank tops.” 

Korra rolled her eyes and moved past Kuvira to get up the stairs. But that didn't stop Kuvira’s rant. “I know for a fact that she didn't have on any panties under those leggings, that was all a set up!”

When they reached Korra's office door she turned to Kuvira with a cocked her eyebrow. “So they're doing all of this on purpose then?” 

“Yes!” Kuvira looked around then walked closer to Korra and placed her hands on her shoulders, “They're trying to seduce us.”

Korra slapped her hand over her face. “Kuvira, get away from my office. I've had enough of you today.” She hurried into the room and closed the door before Kuvira couldn't come in. Korra went to her desk to start some of her paperwork thinking Kuvira left.

But she was wrong, she heard could still hear Kuvira’s voice slightly muffled, “Some of these girls know the art of seduction better than they know the English language.” Kuvira placed her face and hands to the frosted glass of Korra's office door. “Stay strong Korra! They are out to get us!” 

The sound of footsteps got further away from Korra’s door and she couldn't do anything but shake her head and laugh. If she wasn't convinced that Kuvira was crazy before she was convinced now.

  


* * *

  


Everything panned out and Asami didn't have to stay any extra hours at the office. So before picking Shea up from the sitter she went to the grocery store and bought a few basic items. Asami was beginning to get tired of eating fast food for dinner. It was time she actually tried to cook something in her new kitchen, even if she wasn't any good at it.

It didn't dawn on Asami that she wasn't going to be able to get all the food and Shea upstairs at the same time. She stood staring into her open trunk with her hand on her hip and the other on her forehead, trying to come up with an efficient way of getting everything up to her apartment. Each one had an outcome of leaving Shea somewhere unsupervised. The heels she was wearing wasn't going to make this an easy task either.

“Looks like you could use some help.” Asami turned to her side to find Korra standing next to her. She had her hand underneath her chin and the other across her chest to make it seem as if she were puzzled too.

Asami's face lit up when Korra looked up at her giggling, “Yes please.” She unconsciously grabbed Korra's forearm.

“I'll grab the groceries for you, you get the baby.”

Asami went to the take Shea’s car seat out of the car while Korra got the bags out of the trunk. When she came back around to the trunk it was empty. 

“Ready?” Korra had all the bags in both of her hands. Asami knew there had to be at least ten or twelve full bags back there.

“Korra you don't have to take everything! Here let me-”

Korra held the bags away from Asami when she stretched her hand over, “-No I got it, don't worry.” Asami was already carrying her purse, Shea's diaper bag, and now she had the car seat with the baby inside. There was no way Korra was going to have her take groceries bags too.

  


***************

  


Korra let Asami go off the elevator first and soon realized that was a huge mistake. She couldn't help but watch as Asami strut down the halls of their apartment building in her tight black skirt. The long black hair down her back swayed in sync with her hips. And Japanese cherry blossom perfume Asami wore had her head swimming. Korra nearly bumped into Asami, she was so caught up in her senses she didn't notice they made it to Asami's apartment door.

When Asami got the door open she sat Shea on couch and kicked off her heels. Then she went to help Korra bring some of the bags into the kitchen. Asami didn't possess half the strength as the shorter woman. Korra definitely saved her from having to make multiple trips to the garage. She was glad she showed up when she did.

“Could you keep an eye on him while I put away the groceries.” Asami used her son as an excuse to keep Korra in her company. There had been plenty of times Asami unpacked groceries without hearing a fuss from Shea.

“Sure, no problem.” Korra unstrapped Shea out of his seat and carried him around to kitchen to help Asami.

The taller woman had sleeves of her blouse were rolled up was already hard at work putting the food away. “Someone was on the go today, you totally bailed on our morning coffee.” Asami teased trying to create small conversation.

Korra sighed putting the milk in the fridge, “I know, I forgot I scheduled someone for six today. I'm sorry.”

“I'm only kidding. I was late anyway, I had to change because someone peed on me.” The raven haired woman bucked her eyes at Shea.

“Let me guess, you took the diaper off all the way, didn't you?” Asami winced and nodded her head. The quiet apartment was filled with Korra's booming laughter. Asami smack Korra with a bag of Doritos on her way over to the pantry.

Both women sneaking glances at each other unknowingly while they put the rest groceries away. After a few seconds of unbearable silence Asami spoke first. “You know all this time we've talked to each other I don't think I've ever asked where you work.”

She was right, they never seemed to talk about work. “Oh, I happen to one of the personal trainers and owner of the gym on the corner of Hudson and Cove.”

 _Owner._ Asami wouldn't have taken Korra for a business woman but then again, the fitness business sounds like it was right up Korra's alley. “That makes sense, I guess.”

“Huh?” Korra tilted her head to the side like a confused child.

“I can tell you're very active and fit.” Asami eyes scanned over Korra's body while she was busy playing with Shea. She continued before Korra became suspicious by the sudden silence, “People really love your gym, it's always packed.” The few times Asami passed by the parking lot was full of cars and she could see a bunch of people on the machines through the windows.

“Yep, I try to run a pleasant business and keep everyone satisfied.” Although business would be better if she could Kuvira to stop sleeping with the members. “So, Ms. Sato what do you do for a living?” Korra handed Asami the last can from the cloth bag.

Asami grabbed the can purposely brushing Korra’s finger with hers, “I work at Future Industries.”

“Ahhhh okay cool.” Korra knew of the company because it’s the same place Opal worked at. “What do you do?”

“I mostly just keep tabs on everything. I make sure nothing falls apart, keep everything running smoothly, and the company continues to gain revenue.” Asami stated nonchalantly as she leaned against the counter.

Korra already knew Asami had to be a powerful person. She could sense it just by the way Asami walked. She walked with a purpose and a confidence like no other. “Damn, you're kinda like the head honcho then, huh?”

Asami shot Korra a little smirk, “Yeah, something like that.”

“Wow, you're awesome.” Korra grabbed at the back her neck smiling.

“Why is that?” Asami asked with a raised brow.

“You pretty much run a company and then you come home take care of your son. You basically have two demanding jobs and do them both effortlessly. I can barely eat a PB&J sandwich while watching TV.”

Asami reached out for Shea trying not to let Korra see her reddened cheeks. “T-Thank you.” She walked to the living room with her son in her arms.

Korra followed behind close, when they were settled on the couch she continued with her questions. She hoped Asami didn't think she was asking too much but she found the taller woman to be quite interesting. “Are you new to the department?”

“No I've been there for some time, I think about five years. I was just commuting back and forth between towns.” 

“How long was the commute?”

Asami thought momentarily, “On a good day with no traffic, I'd say like an hour and thirty minutes give or take.”

“Holy shit!” Korra slapped one hand over her mouth, “Sorry Shea, just forget you heard that. Expel all of my profanities from your innocent little mind.” Shea wasn’t even paying attention the two women, he was busy trying to figure out what is toes were.

Asami snickered, “I'm sure he's heard me say worse.” 

“I bet it's less stressful with the shorter commute.”

Asami nodded she couldn’t agree more. There was no more leaving before dawn and she was home to put her precious little boy to sleep. She had no complaints. “I'm just getting tired of some of the people in my department.” Well, Asami was sick of one person, Frank.

“Office clown?”

“No I wish. He's just an entitled little know it all. The only reason he has a job with the company is because my dad is friend with his grandfather.” If it were up to Asami, she would have fired Frank years ago.

Frank’s ears must have been ringing because Asami was talking about him. His name flashed bright across Asami’s buzzing phone on the coffee table. “Wow, speaking of the devil. I have to take this call.” Korra took Shea while Asami excused herself to the other room.

  


***************

  


Every conversation she had with Frank was like pulling teeth. At ten minutes of not getting anywhere with the discussion, Asami ended the call reassuring him that everything would be taken care of in the morning. Before exiting she took a quick breather. 

From her end of the hall she could hear what sounded like screams and cries. She rushed to the living room to find, Korra sitting on the couch with Shea laid back on her lap. The cries she thought she heard weren't cries at all, Shea was laughing hysterically. Whatever game they were playing he was having a field day.

“Peek-A-Boo!” Shea giggled when Korra revealed her face from behind her hands. He held on to her fingers when she brought her hands back up to cover her eyes and waited for them to revealed again. His laughter was just as loud as the previous time she moved her hands. 

Korra raised her eyebrows high and shook her head side to side with a big open mouth grin. “Aah booo! Aah booo!” Shea let out a screeching laugh Asami had never heard before. 

She then brought her fingers under his arms and began moving them rapidly. He twisted and turned on her legs. “Did I find a tickle spot?! Haha! I told you l was going to find it!” She let go so Shea had a chance to catch his breath from all of laughter. 

Asami didn't know what she found more adorable, Shea enjoying playing with Korra, or Korra laughing as hard as Shea at the games they were playing. 

Korra looked over at Asami and worry began to settle in the pit of her stomach. She had completely forgot Asami was in the other room on the phone. “Oh I'm sorry, were we too loud?”

“No, you're fine.” Asami walked to into the living room and sat next to Korra. “He's never laughs that hard at me.”

Korra could see Asami was a bit saddened, “Don't worry, he just laughs hard at me ‘cause I'm a little funny looking. Korra gave Asami her signature lopsided grin then turned to Shea. “Huh, little guy?” Shae smiled and started flailing his arms. “See”

Once the laughter died out they were locked in a long gaze. Neither of them realizing how close they were sitting. Both women silently taking in each other's features, Asami watched as Korra's eyes wondered down to her lips then back to her eyes. She swallowed thickly but her eyes never left the enticing blue ones. The sudden tightness in her chest made it hard to breath. 

“I uhh” Korra cleared her throat, “I'm gonna get out of your hair now. You probably want to get him ready for bed and stuff.”

“Oh yeah.” Asami placed Shea in his highchair and walked Korra to the door. “T-Thank you for helping me with the groceries and for the coffee with that delicious breakfast bagel.”

Korra put her hand in the pockets of her sweatpants while the other tugged at a few strands in the back of her head that never stayed in her bun. “You're welcome, I'm always happy to help you.”

“Will I see you Monday morning?” Asami asked shyly, tucking her hair behind her ear. 

Korra nodded with her bottom lip tucked beneath her teeth. She hoped she didn’t come off too eager.

“Okay, it'll be my treat.” Before Korra could protest, Asami closed the gap between them, pulling Korra into a hug. For the short time she was pressed against Korra, all she could think about how well they fit together. Asami knew the thought was cliché but it was the best way to describe what hugging Korra felt like. “Thank you, goodnight.”

“G-Goodnight, Asami.” Korra was so discombobulated by the hug she walked down the wrong way. “Oh right, the elevator is this way. Good Night, Asami.” She gave Asami one last wave before heading to right way.

Asami waited for Korra to get onto the elevator before she let out her laughter. She closed her door and leaned her head back. She could still feel Korra's soft hands lingering on her back. Asami already knew there was no way she was going to be able to fight this crush.

  


* * *

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading! I hope you enjoyed! :)


	3. Things Get Bumpy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra and Asami hit a small bump in the road of their friendship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every friendship has its ups and downs, right?

There were times Korra hated living with Kuvira. She never took out the trash and was always responsible for more than half of the trash accumulated around the house. No one wants to wake up to a smelly home on a Saturday morning, especially not Korra.

Korra took all three of the trash bags once because she was too lazy to make another trip down the hall. She used her foot to pull down the handle of the trash room door and gave it a good kick making the swing all they open. She hurried in and used her elbow to push the light panel on the wall of the dark room before the door closed.

She went to open the trash shoot door, but it was taped off with a ‘OUT OF ORDER’ sign written in red marker, “Well this is just fucking great!” Korra angrily snatched the bags up and left out the room without even making an attempt to turn the light off.

Korra stomped down the entire staircase to the nearest trash room and talked shit about Kuvira under her breath. She was frightened when she saw a flash of black zoom past the fourth floor archway. Korra cautiously continued down and peeked her head through to see what had spooked her. Korra sighed in relief when she saw it was only Asami.

Asami was carrying a bag to the trash room with Shea in her other arm. Maybe it was her lucky day after all. Korra picked up her pace and wasn’t too far behind when Asami struggled to get the door open. “Here let me get that for you.” Korra held the door open with her foot.

“Thanks” Asami threw the back on the floor close to the shoot. “Sorry, I'm in a bit of a rush. The sitter is on her way over to watch Shea for a few hours, I have to get to the office. I haven't even had a chance to take a shower yet.”

“Want me to watch him real quick for you while you hop in the shower?”

“Please, if you wouldn't mind.”

“Of course I don’t mind.” Korra threw all the trash down the shoot, including Asami’s and she followed Asami to her door.

Korra went straight to the kitchen to quickly washed her hands before picking Shea up. She didn’t want to hold him after she had been handling the dirty garbage. “Thank you so much. I won't be more than twenty minutes, I'll be right out.”

“Okay, take your time.” Asami raced to her room and closed the door behind herself. “Hey little buddy, let's go get some coffee for your mom.” Korra had a feeling she probably wasn't going to have time to get any on her way in.

  


***************

  


Heels tapped at the hardwood floors of the hallway as Asami made her way back to the living room securing her watch on her wrist. “Thanks Korra, I-” She was stopped in her tracks when she looked up to find an empty apartment. “Korra?” She peeked into Shea's room and they were nowhere in sight. “Korra?!”

The adrenaline pumping through her body and she could feel her breath getting shorter by the second. Asami held her forehead trying to stop the hundreds of questions circulation in her mind. There was no way Korra disappeared with her son, she had to be in the house hiding somewhere. Asami kept telling herself it was all a joke, but nothing was calming her down. Panic began to set in, she scurried to the living room grab her phone.

Just as Asami made her way to the coffee table, Korra came through the door with a cup in her hand and Shea in her arms. “Look little man, mommy is all done.” 

There was a slight moment of relief but that soon turned bittersweet. Asami was thankful and delighted that her son returned to her safely. On the other hand, she was furious at Korra for walking out with her child without receiving her permission. “Where did you go?”

“I walked down the street to get you coffee at the little bistro on the corner.” Korra only went to the bistro as a last minute option. They were too expensive and their drinks weren’t even come close to the ones at Cool Bean Café. “I tried to find you something close to what you usually get at CBC, I wasn't sure if you liked surprises.”

Korra held the coffee out to Asami but she looked at Korra with a stare that could turn Medusa into stone. There wasn't a hint of a smile on the green-eyed woman's face. This wasn’t the reaction Korra expected. “Can I have my son please?”

“Yeah sure.” Korra put the coffee on the counter then handed Shea off to Asami. She was not sure what caused the sudden sour mood in the raven-haired woman. “Are you okay?”

“No. You can leave now.” Asami turned away from Korra cradling her son close to her chest. This was Asami’s first scared mom moment and it wasn’t something she wanted to experience ever again.

Part of kora wanted to bolt out of the door but there was a larger part of her that wanted to stay and fix the uneasy tension between her and Asami. “D-did I do something?”

The question set Asami off. Her blood was boiling beneath her skin. Asami swiftly turned back to Korra, “What is wrong with you? You don't just disappear with someone's child.”

Korra was at a loss for words as her eyes darted looking into Asami's. It didn’t occur to her that Asami was get this shaken up by taking a quick stroll down the street with Shea. “…I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking-”

“-Clearly.” Asami scuffed, “how could you be so brainless?” 

Korra’s fists clenched her fists at her sides from that last word. Korra did her best to keep her composure but Asami was venturing into some very sensitive territory. “There is no need to be so harsh.”

Asami rose both her eyebrows, her mouth slightly opened. She dropped her head back and let out a huffed laugh, “Since when has it ever been okay to walk out of someone's house with their child. I know you have more common sense than-”

“-Okay! I get it!” Shea was startled by her sudden outburst. He began to sniffle, and tears were clouding his green eyes. Asami covered his ear and rocked him gently trying to comfort him. Korra took a breath and continued in a lower tone, “It was a stupid move, but I was trying to be a good friend. I just wanted to- nevermind.” Korra turned to the door and snatched it open with force.

She didn't get far; a startled young brown eyed girl had her hand held up to the door as if she was about to knock. Korra figured she was the sitter but didn't dwell on it. Her focus was getting as far away from Asami as she possibly could. “Sorry, didn't mean to scare you, excuse me.”

The young teen stood in the doorway awkwardly, “Good morning Ms. Sato.” She did her best to act as nothing happened.

Asami welcomed the Shea’s sitter into her home. “Hey, Steph come on in. He just ate about an hour ago, so he shouldn't be hungry.”

“Okay, we'll just play around then. Have a nice day at work!” She held Shea's wrist and waved it side to side, “Say bye to mommy Shea.”

Asami leaned down and gave Shea a few kisses, “Love you baby.”

  


***************

  


It was late afternoon when Asami finished sorting out all the drama. She made sure to send out a few emails apologize for the mistake of her employee and promised it wouldn't happen again. If she lost these clients she was going to wring Frank’s neck. Asami decided it was in everyone's best interest that she stayed locked in her office. There was no telling what she was liable to say if one of the employees uttered a word to her. 

She found peace starring at the picture of her baby boy sitting on her desk. Asami snapped a picture of him laughing at one of his stuffed animals, the moment couldn’t have been more perfect. Some days were harder than others to leave him. Today was supposed to an uninterrupted bonding day for them. There weren't many activities they could do but she felt like she was missing out not being around him. 

There was a soft knock on the door. Asami set the picture back down and straightened up in her chair, “Come in.”

“Hey, I brought you a sandwich from the deli down the street.” Opal hadn't seen Asami all day. She had a feeling she was cooped up in her office. Asami could get too caught up in her work and neglect taking care of herself. Opal made sure to look out for her though.

Asami's eyes lit up when she saw the brown paper bag in Opal’s hand. “Turkey pesto?”

“Yep, no onions or tomatoes just the way you like it.”

“You are the best.”

Opal let Asami enjoy a few bites of her food before checking in on her. “How's everything going?”

“Just like every other day of this year, stressful.” Asami took off her glasses and pinched the bridge of her nose. “I had to come in because our company fuck up Frank mixed up blueprints and shipped them off.” 

“For the love of Spirits, when is that boy going to learn. I don't understand how he can't do the simplest tasks.” Opal didn’t even trust Frank to make a copy on the machines.

Asami took another bite of her sandwich, “He's lucky I haven't kicked his ass to the curb with all of his belongings in a box. I had to kiss so much ass in my emails it's not even funny.”

It was funny to Opal, but she held back her laughter. “I'll let you get back to your sandwich. Oh, can you do me a favor and give this to Korra.” Asami would save her from a twenty minute drive in the opposite direction of her place. 

Asami glanced at the bag Opal held up. She turned back to her computer and shook her head, “No can do, I'm not talking to her right now.”

“What, why?” Opal sat in the chair on the other side of Asami’s desk, patiently waited for a response. Asami paid her no mind and started typing away on her computer. “She actually likes hanging around you, you know.”

“You're just saying that so I will feel bad.”

“Bolin says that now half of the time he and Korra hangout, you're all she talks about you. Whatever she did couldn't have been too bad, right?” The short haired woman said as she grabbed a chip from Asami's bag.

Asami turned away from her computer, giving Opal her full attention. “She took Shea outside with her to buy me coffee this morning. I didn't know she left my house with my baby, Opal.” Yes, she and Korra were starting to become friends but Asami still felt like she didn't know Korra enough for her to wonder around town with her child. “She left my house with my son. He was gone, and I didn't know where he was nor did I have a way to contact her.” That scared Asami the most because Shea is her everything. Before Opal had a chance to say anything Asami went on with her story, "Then she had the nerve to get mad when I let her know what she did was stupid.”

Opal knew exactly what made Korra angry. She sighed, “I understand why you are upset Asami... But umm can I tell you a little something about Korra?”

Asami stood from her chair and walked over to her office window trying to act uninterested. “…Okay, what?”

“Korra had a really tough time academically when she was growing up.” She learned this from conversation she, Bolin, and Korra had when they would randomly talk about their childhoods. “Now, I don't agree with what she did, she was wrong for not asking you first. But I highly doubt she was mad because you were pissed off at her. You really hurt her when you called her stupid.” Opal said meekly.

Asami threw her hair over her shoulder and crossed her arms. “I didn't call her stupid, I said what she did was stupid.” To her there was a huge difference.

Opal rolled her eyes and stood up from the chair, she was missing the point. Asami could be so stubborn at times. “Okay, either way it was still hurtful to Korra because she thinks so highly of you Asami.”

“Looks like this is all my fault and I should go apologize. Because for the love of spirits, I want everything to be all jolly and sugar-coated rainbows.” Asami spat out, her voice laced with sarcasm. She was kind of offended Opal was taking up for Korra.

Opal was well aware of Asami's trust issues. She had always been a reserved individual, only comfortable around a small group of friends. When she became the CEO of her father’s company, it only made Asami alienate herself from her loved ones.

“…Well I can see I've upset you, so I'm gonna leave now.” Opal made her way to Asami's office door with the bag for Korra. “But I just want you to think about this before you start cutting people out of your life… Not everyone that walks into your life is trying to stir up chaos. I wouldn't have even brought Korra around you and Shea if she wasn't a good person and you know that Asami.” With that said Opal left Asami's office. She hoped Asami would take into consideration how Korra was felt in all of this.

  


* * *

  


Usually morning runs would Korra’s mind but all she could think about the argument she had with Asami yesterday. No matter how fast Korra ran, Asami's words lingered close behind. 

“Can we slow down a bit, my lungs are on fire.” Kuvira grabbed onto Korra's shoulder panting. “I can't keep up.” 

Korra slowed down to a stop. She was so lost in her own mind, she forgot Kuvira was running with her. She inhaled through her nose. “My bad Kuv, we can walk the rest of the trail.” 

Kuvira was gasping like a fish out of water. “You doing okay Korra?” She bent over holding onto her side.

“Huh, yeah I'm good.” Korra lied.

Kuvira stood with her hands clasped behind her head sucking in as much oxygen her lungs could take. “You must really have some demons to exercise. We haven't run like that in forever.”

When their breathing was restored to its normal pace they began walking the rest of the trail back to Kuvira's car. “…What happened to Fluff-And-Stuff? I thought he was going to run with us.”

Korra giggled at the cruel nickname. “Couldn't, he has a cold. I told him to rest up, so he wouldn't go to work exhausted. I think he is going to meet us for coffee though.”

  


***************

  


The trip to the café was fairly short. Not many people were up on a Sunday morning at the crack of dawn. Bolin was already seated at one of the center tables. “Sup guys.” He and Korra exchanged their handshake.

“Hey, Dough Boy! It's been a while.” Kuvira wrapped Bolin in a hug.

Bolin laughed and gave her a few light pats on the back before letting go. “Kuvira, if you get any skinnier I think I might just have to give you some of the meat on my body.”

Korra went to order drinks for the table while no one was in line. The faster she could get back to the table the better. She had been avoiding going to CBC making the possibility of running into Asami slim. The only reason she agreed to meet at the café was because she didn't want to alert Bolin. He would have asked all sorts of questions if Korra wanted to suddenly go somewhere else.

The drinks were out a few minutes after Korra paid and she headed back to the table. She made sure to sit with her bad facing the door. Kuvira and Bolin were in a casual conversation catching up with one another when she got back. “Korra told me, you've been sick. You feeling better now?”

“Yeah, my headache is gone, and my nose isn't stuffed anymore so I can breathe now but I'm still a little achy.”

Bolin wasn't the type of person to take medicine when he got sick. He's been that way since they were kids. There was a time he came over to Korra's for a sleepover over, Bolin ran and hid when Korra's mom tried to get him to drink some cough medicine. Mako and Korra got in trouble for not ratting him out and laughing when Senna couldn't find him. But she snuck some cold syrup into his juice at dinner time and he was not happy about it.

“Here drink this.” Korra slid Bolin a cup. It was one of her favorite teas at CBC. Their white tea with ginger, honey, and lemon was going to have Bolin feeling much better in no time.

“Thanks.” He took a long sip of the warm tea Korra got for him. “How far did you jog today?”

“There was no jogging this morning, Korra had us running in a full out sprint for twenty minutes before she slowed down.” Kuvira dramatically placed her hand over her chest, still feeling the burning in her lungs.

“I said I was sorry, I was just in the zone.”

Kuvira looked over to the entrance when the door chimed. “Hey” She poked Korra in her side and nudged her head toward the ordering counter, “Your girl is here.”

Korra fought the temptation to turn around and played dumb, “Who?” But she knew exactly who had walked through the doors of the café.

“The sexy ass milf from downstairs.” 

Both Bolin and Korra turned to give Kuvira a look of disapproval. It’s gotten to a point where neither of them are surprised by the words that comes from Kuvira's mouth anymore. “Really, Kuv?” She has a name you know.”

“Well, I don't know her name Bolin. I haven't introduced myself yet. Matter of fact, I should-”

Korra dug into Kuvira’s shoulder only allowing her to get a few inches out of her seat before shoving her back down, “-You should sit your ass down and finish that coffee.”

Kuvira pried Korra's hand from her shoulder, “Okay, don't beat me up over it goodness.” She rotated her shoulder a few times making sure it wasn't damaged.

Bolin waved over to Asami but she gave him a smile and stayed waiting next to the counter. “I guess she isn't going to come over here. Be right back guys, I'm gonna go say hi.” He returned to the table just as quickly as he had left. “I told her to come wait with us, but she said she is in a rush.” 

Korra could feel Asami staring at her but she couldn't bring herself to turn around and make eye contact with the taller woman.

“She keeps looking over this way. I think she wants me.” 

Korra smacked Kuvira in the back of her head, knocking the fantasy right out of her mind. “Kuvira shut the hell up. You aren't even her type.”

Kuvira turned to Korra with her eyes wide open, “Oh and you are?! Fuck you, I'm everyone's type.” She took one of the sugar packets out of the holder on the table and tossed it at a giggling Korra. “I'll have you know, this mole has landed me some pretty sweet ladies over the years.”

“Why won't you go talk to her?” Kuvira asked as she took a sip of her coffee. “You know you want to.”

Korra completely forgot she didn't tell Kuvira about what happened yesterday. Now she and Bolin were looking at Korra waiting for a response. But she couldn't think of a lie fast enough. “Nah I'm good.”

“You two have been all buddy buddy for the past month. What happened?”

“…It doesn't even matter.”

“Korra, what happened?” Bolin asked.

 _Fuck._ This is exactly what she didn't want. Korra let out a breath and ran her fingers through her hair. “The other morning, I-I did something wrong and pissed her off so it's just better if I didn't talk to her right now.”

The suspenseful parcel answers were starting to annoy Kuvira, she was ready for all the details. “Did something wrong like what?”

“I went to go get her coffee and I-I took Shea with me because she wanted to take a shower. When we walked in the house she flipped out on me.”

Bolin stayed silent, he already knew what happened. Opal told him after they came home from work. He's started to call her when he found out, but he knew she needed some space to calm down.

Kuvira was so surprised, she nearly choked on her drink. “Dude what were you thinking?” She asked in a loud whisper.

Korra refused to look up to meet their gazes. “I-I don't know.” She said looked down at her hands in shame.

“Wait a second, don't beat yourself up about it Korra.” Bolin tried to be the voice of reasoning. Asami did have a valid point but Bolin also knew what Asami said to Korra. She wasn’t telling the whole story. Korra wouldn't hurt a fly, even when she was skilled in fighting. “You were trying to be nice, maybe if-”

“-You took her son out of her house.” Kuvira cut in sipping her coffee, “I think I would have flipped too.”

Bolin kicked Kuvira lightly in the shin, “Kuvira, don't make her feel worse than what she already does.”

“It's fine, I know it was a bad move. Asami already let me know how dumb she thinks I am, so can we drop it?” Korra's pleading blue eyes finally looking away from her hands into Bolin’s green ones.

Bolin nodded, he didn't want to push Korra any further. He could feel she was approaching her limit. “Just give her some time Korra. She'll come around.”

His optimism was appreciated but that's all it seemed to be to Korra at the moment. Wishful thinking. “It’s okay, it doesn't matter now. Come on Kuvira, let's hurry up and open up shop before we have a storefront of angry people. I'll talk to you later Bolin.”

“Alright see you guys later.” He stood up and hugged Kuvira first. After he and Korra did their signature handshake, he kept her hand in his. Korra gave him a reassuring smile and a soft shoulder squeeze letting him know she would be alright. No words were needed, Bolin nodded his head and let Korra go off to work.

  


***************

  


It had been a rough day for Korra mentally. The little argument with Asami was weighing heavily on her conscious. She got through her appointments with ease. Inside her gym, her client was the main point of focus, so she always did her best to keep her personal life outside of the workplace.

Now, she was sitting in her office with nothing to distract herself made the alteration resurface in her memory. It was about so much more than the way Asami spoke to her. The way she used her words made Korra think about how her classmates used to pick on her. She couldn't focus with all the painful childhood memories swimming around her mind. 

Korra wasn't known for being the brightest star in the sky when she was in elementary school. She didn't learn like everyone else in the class and needed more attention than others. The kids in her class would constantly tease her for not getting answers right when the asked her questions. 

The teasing brought along a lot of self-doubt and Korra felt inadequate in the classroom all the time. No matter how hard she tried a lot of the information being taught just didn't click. It made Korra an angry and bitter child, there were many days she cried begging her mom to stay home from school. 

It wasn't until the end of middle school when Korra made an academic turnaround. A coach wanted to recruit her for the varsity basketball team at one of the local high schools but Korra’s grades were a mess. She barely racked up enough credits to graduate the 8th grade and go on to 9th.

Instead of leaving Korra behind and looking around for other players, Coach Zee helped Korra out. When school let out for summer recess she paid for tutors for Korra and even let her practice with the team. Korra felt much better about herself academically when high school came into session. She put a lot of focus into playing sports and her grades to show Coach Zee gratitude for believing in her. 

Getting accepted to college was one of the proudest moments in Korra's life. It wasn't an easy journey, but she gave it her all and it paid off. It took her a bit longer that expected to graduate but in the end, she overcame her obstacles.

Korra wished this argument was with one of her former classmates. She wouldn't have been upset at all and would have gloated about all her accomplishments. But this was different, the words that fell from Asami's mouth hurt her to the core. Now Korra was left to face the sad truth. Asami saw her just as many kids from her past saw her… A dummy.

There weren't too many people she liked to bother with her problems. She didn't want to drag Bolin or Opal into the drama. However, her thoughts started to become too unbearable deal with on her own. Korra picked up her office phone and dialed the one person she could vent to about anything. “Hi mom…Can you talk?”

  


* * *

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, this took a little longer then intended because I've started my spring semester of school -__- . I'm not sure how frequently I'll be able to update because I'm taking a lot of unit and my classes are demanding. BUT I will update because I'm having so much fun with this story. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, don't worry they won't stay mad for long. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	4. Breaking Point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami is having some trouble coping with stress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone! Thanks for all of the positive comments and shared stories on the previous chapter. I initially wanted to get this done by Valentine's Day but I thought it would have been better to take my time instead of rush things. But its finally here!!! So hope you all enjoy!

Korra ended up letting Kuvira close up the gym. There were a few bars around Kuvira wanted to hit up with some friends. She invited Korra but she respectfully declined. Korra wasn't into the night life scene. She preferred the peace and quiet of her own home and decided it was best for her to just head in early. She just hoped she would knocked out before Kuvira comes home with some random woman from one of the sleazy bars.

It was nice to have the place to herself something. On this lazy Friday night in, Korra was enjoying the pleasure of sitting around in her bed. She didn't bother putting on any clothes after her shower since no one was in the house. She decided boxer briefs and sports bra was the best attire choice for her lounging. 

She flipped through the sports channels until she found the game she wanted to watch. A match with the Washington Wizards playing the Orlando Magic caught her interest. She didn’t follow either team much, but it was one of the better games on at the moment. Right at the jump ball the game was stacking up to be a good one. Each possession the ball was being moved around and both teams were taking advantage of fast break opportunities.

“Way to get the ball on the inside.” To Korra, it was clear the player was smacked while going in for the layup, “Wow ref, no foul call.” She was down to the last two minutes of the first quarter when her phone began buzzing on the nightstand. Korra picked it up but kept her eyes glued to the TV screen. “Hello.”

“Good evening, Korra.”

“Yes Opal?” Korra asked blandly. She could tell in the tone of her voice that she was up to something. 

“I need a huge favor from you.”

She hoped whatever it was wouldn't require her to leave her cozy bed. Korra looked over at the red fluorescent light of her alarm clock. “It's eight at night what could you possibly need from me?”

“Can you go help Asami with Shea?” 

“No, are you kidding me?!” It has been a whole week since Korra seen Asami and she was miserable, but she didn't want to be the one to give in first.

Opal whined on the other end of the phone, “Korra please-”

“-No Opal, I know she told you what happened.” 

Of course she knew about it. They were best friends they talked about everything. And even if Asami didn't tell her, Bolin was going to. The green-eyed woman sighed. “…She did but-”

“-I'm sure she thinks I'm too incompetent to help her with her son.” Korra pouted.

Opal was beginning to realize she had the most stubborn friends in the world. “Korra, she didn't mean it, she was just upset… Pretty please? If drive over there right now, I'll be stuck in traffic from that concert. It'll take me forever to get over there.” She knew Korra wanted to help Asami. If not, she would have hung up a long time ago, but she was still on the line. “She's having a breakdown Korra. I’d appreciate it tremendously if you would do this for me.” 

Nothing she said was getting a response from Korra. Opal decided to go in for the kill. “Can you do it for Shea then? You're really good with him, he needs you right now.” She knew Korra wasn’t going to say no to spending time with the infant.

“Alright, alright.”

Opal squealed into the phone, “I love you, you're the best! I owe you! Thanks, bye!” She hung up the phone before Korra could change her mind.

“You sure do.” Korra grumbled. She hurled herself out of the bed and went to her dresser pulling out some gray sweats and a long sleeve white t-shirt. She shoved her feet into her sandals after she put on some socks and made sure to grab her keys then headed down stairs.

  


***************

  


Korra stood in front of the door, contemplating whether she should go back to her room or help Asami out. She didn't want to be a jerk and have Opal drive across town but being in Asami's presence wasn't where she wanted to be either.

Then she thought back to the conversation she and her mother had over the phone last week. Senna thought they were both being difficult, and they needed to apologize. She made Korra realize that Asami was scared and all she was trying to do was protect her baby. On top of that, she didn't know about Korra’s past before she verbally took jabs at her.

 _Korra dear, you need to put your pride aside. If she's really your friend, she's going to apologize too._ The words bounced around her thick skull. She hated when her mom was right. Korra wiped her hand over her face before knocking on Asami's door. A few seconds later the door was swung open, Korra looked up from her feet to Asami. “Hey, Asami what's-”

“-Korra, can you calm him down please?! Shea won't stop crying a-and I don't know what to do! P-please help me?” Asami begged as her lips trembled. Tears threatened to fall from her desperate peridot eyes. They were silently screaming out for some sort of support.

“Okay, let me see the little guy.” Asami moved to the side for Korra to enter her apartment. She headed straight to the nursery and Shea was in his crib having a fit. Korra peered over at him, “Hey there baby boy, someone's a little cranky huh?” She picked up the crying child from his crib. She rested his head on her collarbone and patted his back softly as she swayed side to side.

“I feed him, I changed him, I bathed him, I-I just don't know what else I can do.” She looked over, Asami paced the floor beside her. She was distressed, constantly moving.

Korra grabbed a hold of one of Asami's shaking hands. “Hey,” She called to Asami softly. “I'll keep him company while you go relax a bit.”

Asami lowered her head, “I can't just leave, I have to figure out what's wrong with him.”

Korra gave Asami's hand a gently squeeze. “Asami you are stressed out.” She couldn't get Asami to look up from the floor. “Just take a nice long bath and I'll calm him down. He's going to be fine.” Asami stared at her son before looking back into Korra's eyes. “I-I promise I won't leave out with him, this time.” Korra said with a smile hoping Asami would catch on to her joke.

Asami's mouth twitches up on the side. She brought the back of her hand up to her mouth and quietly sobbed before releasing Korra's hand.

Korra watched as Asami walked off to her room. She heard Asami's bedroom door shut softly and she turned back to Shea. “Alright little man, tell me what's up.” 

Shea was still having a tough time. Korra looked around and noticed that there were a few toys were playing loud obnoxious tunes while flashing multicolored lights, and all the lights were on in the room. Korra was having trouble dealing with all of the commotion going on, she couldn't even imagine how Shea was feeling. She cut off the lights over their heads and flicked the off switches on Shea's toys. The only thing that illuminated the room was a few lamps on the end tables in the room. 

She found his pacifier on the edge of the crib and placed it in his mouth. Shea let out a long sigh. “Better?” Korra giggled as she asked Shea. 

“Now, tell me what's on your mind.” She nodded her head to Shea's little hums as if he was speaking actual words. “I know, I know, I totally agree, Crocs were a horrible shoe design that shouldn't have been made. I don't care how comfortable Bolin says they are, I'm not putting my feet in a pair.”

Korra walked around the nursery carrying on her conversation with Shea. She wiped the semidry tears away from his face and gave him a kiss on the forehead. The redness on nose and cheeks was beginning to dissipate and return their natural tone. She sat in the rocking chair in the corner of the room, cradling him in her arms. Shea reached out and rubbed his fingers along Korra's face as he stared into her eyes. She wasn't sure what it meant but it kept him occupied and it made her smile.

“…Hey, umm I'm sorry. I know I scared you a little bit last week and it kind of messed with my head knowing that I made you cry. I want to apologize for that, I got a bit frustrated with your mom. But I won't let it happen in front of you again, I promise. Do we have a deal?” Korra held her pinky up to Shea. He wrapped his little fingers around the upper portion of her thick finger. “That my little guy.” Shea mimicked the big smile Korra had on her face behind his pacifier. “I've missed that smile.”

Korra’s smile slowly fell and she let out a little sigh, “Now I just have to figure out how to apologize to your mom.”

  


***************

  


Asami took a moment to clear her face of the ruined makeup, so that at least she'd look less of a mess. Her face was the only thing she was able to clear, she tried to relax like Korra suggested but her mind kept racing.

Dealing with work related stress was a cake walk for Asami, but the stress motherhood brought into her life was on a different level. Most of the time she felt like nothing she did was making Shea happy, even when she tried her absolute best. Other mothers that she interacted with on occasion made it look so easy and joyous even. For Asami it was by far the most difficult thing she has ever endured. The stress was consuming her, she was mentally spiraling down, and she couldn't get control. 

Asami covered her mouth with both hands trying to suppress her crying. In the silent bathroom she was left alone with her thoughts. They proved to be too much for her to deal with. She quickly bathed then toweled off and put on her pajamas. Once she felt like her composure was stable enough she left out of her room. Even though she wanted to curl up in her bed and lock herself away from the outside world. When she reached the kitchen, she saw Shea sitting quietly in his highchair. He was banging the toy phone Opal and Bolin got him for Christmas against the highchair tray. She kept her distance, she didn't want to set him off. Korra was cooking something on the stove and whatever it was it smelled great.

Korra could feel a new presence in the room, when she turned from the stove she saw Asami standing near the fridge with her arms wrapped around her body. The sight was absolutely crushing. The taller woman only looked at her briefly before casting her eyes somewhere else. Asami's face wiped clean of mascara smudges but her eyes were still puffy from crying. Korra wanted to give Asami a hug but she didn't want to overstep her boundaries. 

“…I-I hope you don't mind that I went through your cabinets, but I figured you probably hadn't eaten dinner yet either.” When Korra arrived Asami was still in her work clothes so she assumed Asami didn't have time to do feed herself.

Korra walked over to the dining table and pulled out a chair for Asami. The CEO trudged over to the seat, “Are you going to eat too?” She asked as she scooted closer to the table.

“No, I'm not hungry, I had already eaten dinner a before I came down here.” Korra returned to the her with a plate.

The steam simmered up from the food placed in front of her. Korra had whipped up grilled chicken, rice, and broccoli, it looked delicious. Asami was impressed by how Korra managed to make such a mouthwatering meal in a short amount of time, she could barely microwave a corndog properly. She smiled to herself enjoying taste of the tanginess in the poultry. “This is amazing, I don't know how long it's been since I've had a real meal…Thank you.” She said lowly.

“You're welcome.” Korra went to clean the mess she made. Every few seconds she found herself glancing at Asami as she washes the dishes. She tried not to be weird and watch her while she ate but she couldn't stop her eyes from drifting over. The taller woman ate in silence and didn't lift her head up away from her plate once.

By the time Korra finished cleaning the kitchen up, Asami had finished her food. “Hey, I can wash that for you, I think her finally ready to lay down.” Both women looked over at the infant who was rubbing his eyes.

“Would you mind putting him to sleep for me?”

“Not at all. I'm going to go put him to bed, I'll be right back.” Korra gave her a small smile. She dried her hands and took Shea to his room.

Asami waited until Korra left with Shea before she began weeping. She leaned against the counter covering her face with her hands. Asami didn't doubt that her son loved her, but there were times when she felt Shea hated her and today was full of those moments. The older he gets the more upset she gets with herself because she constantly feeling like she was failing as a mother. 

“You okay?” Asami turned away toward the sink, not wanting face Korra in such a saddened state. She already knew words weren't going to be an option, instead she shook her head to answer the question. “Want to talk about it?” Asami didn't expect Korra to be so close. She flinched when she felt a warm hand on her arm. “Okay, I uhh, I'm going to leave now.”

“No.” Asami's head shot up. She turned around and grabbed Korra's hand. She stared at Korra with worry in her eyes. “Can you stay with me a little longer? I'm scared, would if Shea wakes up when you leave. I won't know what to do.” Her voice was small and fragile.

Asami was at wits end and didn't know how much more she could take. Her lip trembled slightly as she fought back her tears. She dropped her gaze again, pulling her hand out of Korra's. “I'm sorry, I don't know what I was thinking. You don't have to stay, you were probably busy before you came down here. I'm sorry I shouldn't have-”

“-Asami calm down, breathe.” Korra caught Asami's wrist as she tried to walk away. “He's not going to wake up. But I’ll stay with you, okay?” She hoped Asami would ask, the last thing she wanted was Asami in her room crying herself to sleep. “I wasn't busy, I was just watching a rerun of the game I missed earlier today.”

“Is it still on? Korra nodded. “You can watch it if you want, I have cable now.”

“Okay.”

Korra followed Asami into the living room. Asami handed the remotes to Korra before sitting at the opposite end of the couch. Although they haven't been on “speaking terms”, Asami was grateful Korra agreed to stay, her presence was needed and greatly appreciated.

After clicking through a few of the channels Korra found the game. The Wizards had taken the lead by five points in the first minutes of the third quarter. The Magic were trying to make a quick comeback, but they were playing out of desperation. Their playmaking was getting sloppy, there were a few bad passes, and they weren't taking their time to get good shots off. This lead to the Wizards getting a ten point lead. 

Low sniffles drew Korra's attention away from what was beginning to look like a disappointing game. She heard Asami crying softly at the other end of the couch even though she was trying her hardest to be quiet. No amount of game commentary or audience cheers from the TV could drown out the small cry. 

It didn't bother Korra, it only made her feel guilty. The raven-haired woman sitting there, and she wasn't doing anything to comfort her. “Asami I can't focus with you crying over there.” She joked trying to lighten the mood.

Asami let out a light laugh as she sniffled. She wiped the tears away from her eyes. “I'm sorry, I'm trying to stop.” 

_Fuck it._ Korra couldn't take it anymore, it was time for her to take action. “I have the best remedy for crying.” She laid down on the couch with one leg bent and placed a few pillows behind her neck to prop her head up. “Okay I'm all set.” 

Asami stared at Korra with a puzzled expression. She wasn't sure how Korra making herself more comfortable was going to stop her from crying.

Korra flashed a lopsided smile at Asami. She patted her chest and held her arms open, “Come here.”

Those cooed words and kind blue eyes made her break down again. Asami crawled up onto Korra without hesitation and sobbed into Korra's chest. Korra held onto her and rubbed her hands across Asami’s back. Asami wasn’t sure how long she had been crying but listening to Korra's heartbeat really calmed her down. The pace was a bit fast, but it was strong and soothing.

“Comfy?” Asami nodded and clung to the shirt on the blue eyed woman. “Feel better?” She nodded again. “Good, now let's watch.” She let out a content sigh and closed her eyes as she listened to Korra's voice reverberate through her chest.

“I don't know much about sports.” Asami sniffled.

“That's okay, I'll tell you everything you need to know.”

By the middle of the third quarter, Asami got the basic concepts of the game. There were a few calls made by the referees that she didn't understand but she decided to remain silent. She didn't want to annoy Korra with too many questions.

The point guard on the Wizards, John Wall grabbed the rebound from the missed shot. Korra watched closely as he sped down the floor, getting to the half court line. He gave his defender a quick cross up and continued to drive the ball to the hoop. The center for the Magic, Bismack Biyombo went up to block Wall’s shot but Wall used the contact and banked his shot off of the backboard to get the bucket, “Good shit, Wall!” Korra applauded lowly above their hands, “And1!” 

“What's an And1?”

“Oh, it’s when a player scores and gets fouled during the play, he gets the points for the basket and a chance for an extra point by shooting a free throw.”

“You really like basketball, don't you?” Asami asked smiling up at Korra. She seemed so passionate about the sport.

“Yeah, it's a fun sport to watch and play.” The sport got Korra out of a really dark place during her adolescence. She loved the energy surrounding the game, to her there was rarely a dull moment. The athleticism displayed by the players caught her attention at a young age. There was no one specification to be a basketball player to Korra. They could be tall, short, fast, strong, heavy set, skinny. Whatever body type they had didn't matter, their ability to use their skills to create a cohesive team is what mattered. “Do you like any sport?”

Asami shook her head, “There was a time when I was really into competitive volleyball in high school but I kind of lost interest during college.” She couldn't find the time to fit it in her busy school schedule. “Which team are you rooting for?”

“Neither I just like to watch them play.” Korra shrugged. “But I think Washington is going to take the W tonight.”

“Wait so who's your favorite team then?”

“My team isn't playing tonight. I’m a Golden State Warriors fan. My whole family is especially my dad.” Her father influenced her love for the team at a very young age. “A few times out of the year he would surprise me with tickets to the games and we'd fly from Hawaii to California.” There was one year she even got to go to all-star weekend.

“You're from Hawaii?”

“No, I grew up there, I was born in Alaska.” Asami turned to Korra with a questionable look on her face. “What?”

“Nothing, I've just never meet anyone from Alaska.” She wanted to make sure Korra wasn't joking. Asami caught on quick that Korra had a knack for telling her little lies as a joke. Korra was always trying to cheer her up whenever she was in a bad mood. She wasn't sure why Korra still came around, she felt like she hasn't been a good friend at all to Korra. There she was laying on Korra and still didn't apologize for the way she acted a week ago. “Hey”

“Yes?”

“You haven't been avoiding me, have you?” Asami asked but she already knew the answer. The most prominent piece of evidence being, Korra hadn't been to CBC since they argued.

Korra had a feeling this conversation was going to come up sooner or later. “No, I've just been busy at the gym and stuff.”

Asami lifted her head and looked into Korra's eyes. “You're lying, your heartbeat sped up.”

 _This woman sure is observant._ Korra smiled she had been caught red-handed, “I mean what do you want me to tell you? The last time you saw me you wanted to gouge my eyes out.”

“…Listen, I want to apologize for yelling at you and calling you names.” After Asami reflected on everything, she realized maybe she could have handled the situation differently. 

“You don't owe me an apology.” Korra turned away from Asami back to the TV. Soft fingers were placed on her jaw guiding her back to meet the other woman's gaze.

“Yes, I do. You've been nothing but helpful to since the day I arrived, and I know your intentions were good.” Asami was more than certain Korra wouldn't let any harm come to Shea.

Korra took a deep breath staring into the apologetic green eyes in front of her. “Thank you but I was in the wrong too. I shouldn't have taken him out of your house without your permission. I'm sorry.” 

Asami muttered a thank you and laid her head back on Korra. At least some weight had been lifted off her chest. “Korra can I tell you something?” Being in Korra's arms gave Asami the confidence to vent her bottled up frustrations and insecurities. Korra gave her a hum of approval and waited for Asami to speak.

“…I-I don't know what the hell I’m doing.” The waterworks started all over again. “I don't know anything about raising a kid, I'm starting to freak out.” Asami didn't have many interactions with younger children growing up. She didn't have any siblings and she rarely got to see her extended family. Since her mother’s passing, it's only been her and her father. “I can't even get my own kid to stop crying, what am I going to do when he gets older?”

“Hey now.” Korra said softly, as she ran her fingers through Asami's raven locks. “Come on Asami, it's okay.”

“I'm a shitty mom.”

Korra shushed Asami and held her tightly in her arms. One hand rubbed Asami's back and the other cradled her head. “No you're not, stop talking down on yourself like that. No one really gets anything right their right time around as a parent. You're going to make mistake and that's okay.”

“You don't have any kids and you are doing a better job than I am.”

“Do you know why I know so much about kids?” Asami shook her head. “I studied about children when I was in college… I have a ph.D in child-ology.” 

Asami looked up at a grinning Korra. “Wow, really?” 

“It got you to stop crying.”

She pinched Korra in the side. “Asshole.”

“I'm kidding.” Korra laughed. Asami had the most adorable unamused expression on her face. “But, I have years of experience from working with children. My mom owns a daycare and when I wasn't busy with school I would help her out.”

The kids at her mother’s establishment usual ranged from 6 months to 5 years old. It made life much easier for her mom when she came around and helped. The kids loved the games Korra came up with and she liked spending time with them too.

She often spent time with the older children, they were far more independent than the babies. It took her a while to learn how to help care for the infants though. “You think I mastered how to properly change a diaper without getting pissed on in one night?” Asami shook her head laughing. “Exactly, it took time and a lot of new t-shirts to get everything down packed. So, don't worry, you're doing a great job.” 

“Thank you… He really likes you, you know?” Asami said biting her lip as she drew circles with her finger tips on Korra's side.

“He's a baby, he likes anyone that will give him a bottle and change his diaper.”

“No he's different when he's with you.” A muffled laugh came from Asami. “I know it sounds weird but it's true. He laughs harder when you make funny faces at him, and he cries less when you're around.” It's like Shea and Korra developed an unspoken bond the first day they all met.

Korra smiled down at her, “I think he just liked my joke about Bolin having bad breath.”

“It's more than that Korra.” Asami noticed that he is even starting to do that adorable sideways smirk Korra just gave her. She was having more of an impact in his young life than she knew. “Even when you hold him, he's a lot calmer in your arms. He doesn't fidget around he's just sitting there relaxed.”

“I get that a lot.” Korra said with a cocky grin.

“Don't get all full of yourself now.”

“I'm just been truthful.” Korra brought one of her arms up and flexed her muscles. “The babies love these guns, adult too.”

Asami rolled her eyes smiling, “You're annoying…” She turned herself back to the TV so Korra couldn't see her blushing. Asami's heart was beating fiercely she hoped Korra wouldn't notice.

“You've been wrapped in my arms for the past forty-five minutes and I haven't heard any complaints...” Asami's lack of an objection let Korra that she was correct. 

“Oh shut up and watch your little game Ms. Olympia.” Asami playfully grumbled.

Korra laughed at Asami's snarky comment. “Ohhhh I like that.”

There really wasn't much action going on in the fourth quarter. The Wizards had created a twenty point lead and there was no way the Magic could catch up with less than two minutes left on the clock. The final buzzer sounded, and the game was over. 

“That was actually a pretty good game and look at that, you were right about Washington winning… Korra?” Asami turned around when she got no response.

The tan woman was sleeping peacefully. Asami took the time to admire Korra's beauty. Everything from her cute button nose to her thin pink lips that were slightly parted. Asami ran her fingers along Korra's smooth face, noticing a few goosebumps. Asami got up and grabbed a blanket from the linen closet and covered Korra up. She made sure to leave the light on above the stove so that Korra wasn’t I complete darkness the she headed to her room to get some shut eye too. 

The chilled sheets made her shiver, when her body hit the bed. She squeezed her eyes shut thinking all of her built up fatigue would consume her into a deep sleep. Nothing happened only a continuous cycle of tossing and turning. Without being under Korra sleep seemed impossible. Leaving her spot cuddled up next to the Alaskan woman filled her with a deep regret. Being in her cold lonely bed couldn't even compare what it felt like to be Korra's arms. All the blankets on her bed didn't emit the same warmth Korra's body did. She felt safe and all her worries disappeared. 

Within a split second Asami was up and made her way back to the living to be with Korra. She tiptoed over to the couch and slowly pulled the cover back. She lowered herself down carefully not making any sudden movements and took placing her head on Korra's slow rising chest once again.

Asami smiled to herself realizing there was no other place she'd rather be. She really did own Korra a huge thanks, she didn't know what kind of mental state she'd be in if she hadn't come to her rescue. A sudden burst of courage washed over her to do something she knew she'd probably never do if Korra was awake. She leaned up and placed a lingering kiss just below Korra's jaw. “Thank you, for everything” She whispered into Korra's skin.

Korra didn't wake but she turned on her side more and draped her arms around Asami's lower back pulling her closer. Asami tucked herself further into Korra holding on tightly to the fabric of her shirt, inhaling the other woman's natural scent. It didn't take long before she fell into the same peaceful sleeping state as the woman holding her.

  


***************

  


The chimps of the pesky birds woke Asami from her deep slumber. She rose from the fluffy pillow beneath her head, shielding her eyes from the sunlight. _Wait a minute.How did I get in here?_ Last thing she remembered was falling asleep on the couch with Korra. “Korra?” Asami looked over but found no trace of the other woman. The bed was still made on the other side, so Korra must've just put Asami in the bed. 

Asami went to grab her phone on the end table to check her notifications. Korra had been thoughtful enough to put it on the charger for her. But was there was also a note standing on its side, with her name written neatly on the front. Her phone had been forgotten about, she went straight for the paper.

**_I had to leave for work and I didn't want to wake you. I feed Shea and changed his diaper, he shouldn't wake you for a few hours or so, I laid him down for a morning nap at 8:30. So you'll have more time to sleep in if you're not already up. I know you were really tired yesterday and if you ever need help don't be afraid to call me. 749-2561  
\- Korra ^_^_ **

 

Asami held the note to her chest and fell back onto her pillow. She held her lip between her teeth to keep herself from smiling even if there was no one there to see it. Just thinking about Korra made the butterflies in her stomach go crazy. 

_Eight thirty? What time is it?_ Asami picked up her phone and was in disbelief when she saw the time. She couldn't remember the last time she slept in until ten minutes past nine. This was the first time in months that she has slept soundly through the night. And it was all thanks to Korra of course. 

Asami got out of bed and went to check on Shea. She got closer, inside his crib he looked just as peaceful as Korra did last night. A loud rumble in her stomach cut the moment short. She stroked his hair and gave him a kiss on the forehead before leaving. 

She didn't want to set the fire alarm off so Asami popped a few pieces of toast in the toast. She smiled proudly when she noticed it wasn't burnt this time. With her toast in hand, Asami went to the living room to watch whatever was TV. Korra had neatly fold the blanket they had slept in and left it on the couch. She picked it up and held it to her nose taking a whiff. The fabric smelled just like Korra. Asami unfolded the blanket and wrapped it around herself as she sat on the couch. Although it wasn't Korra but she was wrapped up in, she was satisfied for the time being.

  


* * *

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading everybody <3!


	5. Asami's Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami opens up to Korra about her past as they spend the day together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know... I know. First, I'm sorry its been so long. But in the middle of the semester, my classes started to consume my life :( . Second, I'm sorry the chapter title is lame but I couldn't time of anything. 
> 
> I do have good new though! My semester will be over in a few week and this chapter is longer than the others I have written so far. And I started on the next chapter and its starting to be one of my favorites the more I add to it. 
> 
> Anways, I hope this compensates for my slow update, here it is everyone! Enjoy!

Instead of thrashing around in bed, Asami decided to get an early jump on Monday’s work. While many other citizens were out enjoying the beautiful day, Asami was stuck in the house snacking on celery sticks, looking through design reports. She took Shea to the sitters a few hours after he woke up and as soon as she returned home she miss him being around. But there was no way she'd be able to keep her attention away from her little bundle of joy. 

Asami hated to bring her work home but over the past week she'd been too occupied taking care of the last touches for Future Industries 30th year anniversary. She had a chance to start planning early, but she ended up putting it off. Now, time was forcing her to make decisions sooner because the date is approaching quickly. The planner she hired had taken care of the majority of the event, but her input was needed for some components.

Now she could focus on the larger task at hand, getting through the design reports for the upcoming models. Future Industries is aiming to add a few new models to their large line of vehicles. Right now, they are interested in creating high powered electric SUVs. Asami's teams are trying to find a balance between sustainability and quality performance. Although there were some great ideas, Asami felt like they weren't hitting the expectations Future Industries held. She was a few pages into one of the reports when a knock came from the door. 

“Coming!” Oh, hey Korra.”

Korra knew Asami had to be busy, the taller woman didn't greet her with her usual bright smile. She just opened the door with the slightest glance and went right back to the living room. Korra followed her in and closed the door behind herself. “Where is my little buddy?”

“I took him to the sitter this morning, his cuteness would have been too distracting.” 

Korra only found truth in Asami's statement. No one could resist the charm on that kid. “What are you up to?”

“Paperwork.” Asami held up a packet of papers in Korra's direction while her eyes were fixated on a separate one.

There were papers scattered all over Asami's the coffee table of her living area. There were pieces on the couch and floor, it was complete chaos in Korra's eyes but Asami didn't look stressed, so this must be how she got work done.

Korra took a seat on the barstool across from the living room, looking on in admiration as the sunlight created a heavenly glow on Asami's skin. She looked as beautiful as ever. There was something about seeing domestic life Asami that made all the blood rush to her chest. Asami rarely wore her hair up so seeing her with the mess bun on top of her head was a privilege to Korra. Not to mention how adorable she looked huddled up on the couch in an oversized long sleeve shirt and pajama shorts, nibbling at that piece of celery. 

Korra found it hard not to let her eyes roam over the Asami's long exposed legs. “How long have you been up?” She need create some sort of conversation before her temptations got the best of her.

“What time is it?”

Korra looked at her watch, “Four.”

“Since like three.”

 _Wait..._ Asami mentioned that she took Shea to the sitter earlier so there was no way she meant this afternoon, “As in three in the morning?!”

“Yes”

“…Wow that must be some serious paperwork.”

“Mmhmm”

It was more important than it was serious. It was bugging Asami that she couldn't pinpoint the problem with all the reports, they all seemed to lack a crucial piece. If she could just figure out how to push the teams in the right direction, then maybe-

“Asami.” A tan hand coved the word of the papers in front of her. Asami's eyes shot up to meet a set of vibrant blue ones that always made her heart melt. “You're not listening to anything I'm telling you.”

“Yes, I am. I heard everything.” Asami lied, she didn't have a clue.

“What did I just tell you then?” Korra asked with an arched brow.

“…That you would go to the store and buy me more celery?” Asami smiled waving the little numb of celery she had left.

“Alright, that's it.” Korra took Asami's wrists into her hands and pulled her up from her seat. “Let's go, you need to get out of the house.”

“Not now Korra, I have whole bunch of papers I need to look over.” The taller woman plopped back onto the couch with her arms folded across her chest.

Korra grabbed a stack of papers off the coffee table, “If you don't go put on some clothes I'm going to throw these papers out of the window.”

Asami pouted, “Korra cut it out. You're being childish.”

“I'm not kidding Asami all of these papers will be gone with the wind. You have five seconds.” Korra walked backwards to the living room window with the papers in hand.

Asami narrowed her eyes at Korra, “You wouldn't dare…”

Korra smirked and unlocked the latch of the window, “One…” Asami didn't finch so she decided to up the ante, she pushed the glass open slowly.

That got her attention, Asami scooted off the couch the wider the window opened. But she still wasn't convinced Korra was bold enough to do it.

Without breaking eye contact Korra stuck the hand full of papers of the window. “Two…”

“Korra!” Asami charged at Korra and tried to grab her arm but failed miserably. It took Korra little effort to keep Asami out of reach of her documents.

“Three… Fo-”

“OKAY! FINE!” Asami threw her arms up in defeat.

“Thank you, I'll be waiting for you. And dress in activewear please.” Korra added with a shit eating grin etched on her face. Asami shot her a glare as she stomped to her room.

  


***************

  


Korra decided to take Asami for a mini hike. There was a short trail she'd take runs on occasionally, it was perfect for a quick outdoor excursion. She took the lead, she had a feeling she wasn't going to be able to concentrate with Asami walking in front of her in leggings. 

They hadn't even been 30 minutes into their hike and Asami's feet were already killing her. Walking around in heels all day was a piece of cake but having to walk up hills was not nearly as easy. “I can't believe you dragged me out of the house for this.”

Korra looked over her shoulder at the struggling woman with a slight smirk, “Brighten up princess.”

“Don't call me that.” Asami grumbled behind Korra trying to keep up. 

“There's nothing like a nice hike to clear your mind.”

“I work a lot I don't get to go hiking.” Well that and Asami wasn't too fond of the outdoors to begin with. Even in her childhood she didn't play outside much.

“Well that's no fun, let's stop up here.” Asami nearly collapsed in the grassy area, crossing her legs like a pretzel while Korra walked near the hillside. Asami had to admit aside from all the sweating and walking, the hike wasn't that bad. It was peaceful, and the scenery was beautiful.

The view of Korra was much better though. Asami watched as she stood with her hands on top of her head taking in nature. Boy was she glad that she was so wrapped up in paperwork when Korra had arrived at her place. There would have been no way in hell she could have gotten through the design reports with Korra's bulging muscles sta  
ring her in the face.

Korra's compression tank top showed off her biceps and hugged her body made Asami's mouth water. But at the same time, her mouth felt dry looking at the thin layer of sweat glistening on Korra's tan skin. Her eyes followed the shadows along the back of Korra's top as they outlined the toned muscles. That was as far as she could get before Korra came back over her way. Asami's thirty for Korra was beyond real. Good thing her face was already rose from the exercise.

“… You don't like the outdoors much do you?” Korra asked as she sat down across from Asami.

“Nope” the taller woman said popping the “p”. “I'm a city girl inside and out.”

“Why did you move to this side of town then?”

Asami shrugged “It’s kind of complicated. But long story short, I needed a clean start for not just for myself but my son too.”

Korra nodded, “…Was Shea's dad upset when you decided to move?” her eyes widened, she didn't mean to ask. Sure, she was curious, but she wanted to wait for Asami to bring it up. “I-I'm sorry if I've over stepped my boundaries.”

“No, I don't mind telling you. I don't know who his dad is. I planned him with my ex fiancé and we went through a donor.” Asami never thought she'd see the day she'd become a wife or a mom, but she met the person of her dreams and all that changed. Or so she had thought. 

“Everything was going great until about three months in to the pregnancy. Her friends started getting into her head and suddenly she realized this wasn't the life she wanted. So, she broke off our engagement and she left me.”

“Damn Asami, I'm sorry that happened to you.”

“It's okay, it's not your fault… Just my luck starting a family with someone who wasn't ready to step up.” Asami let out a little laugh trying her hardest to mask the pain. She broke her eye contact with Korra and began plucking at the grass beneath her feet. Those sympathetic blue eyes were going to break her down.

“I'm honestly grateful her revelation occurred before we exchanged vows and the birth of my son.” It was rough to deal with on her own. Her entire world was flipped in such a brief period of time. There was a lot on her plate already, then to add on having a child with running a powerful company.

“I knew it would be best to raise Shea around people I know and love instead of the place that was adding toxic stress to my life.” Opal is the closest thing Asami has to family aside from her estranged father. “I don't have much time to socialize with a demanding job and kid so there aren't many people I can call friends either. I moved here, closer to work, Opal, and Bolin. They are all I have.”

Korra slid her hand over Asami's, “You may have not known me for that long but I'm here for you too… You and Shea. If you ever need to watch him or even just chill with you because you feel overwhelmed, I'm just a floor up.”

Asami nodded her head looking away from Korra's warm smile. Korra wiped the single teardrop rolling down her cheek. Before Korra could pull away Asami brought her hand up, keeping Korra's in place against her face. She laced her fingers over the top of Korra's.

Korra hoped Asami couldn't feel the quickened pulse in her wrist. She waited patiently as Asami held onto her in silence. Korra was glad Asami felt comfortable enough to give Korra insight on her life. Everyone only gets to “business woman” Asami, but no one gets to see her in most vulnerable states. Not everyone gets to hear about the obstacles she's overcome to make you the woman she is. So, when ever Asami needs someone Korra is going to do her best to be there.

It had been a while since Asami had talked to anyone about her failed engagement. And Asami didn't mean to be so clingy but she need this. She need to release some of those pinned up emotions off her chest. She appreciated Korra being there to listen to her. Sure, Asami could always talk to Opal but with Korra they didn't even have to talk it out her presence helped Asami feel grounded. 

They sat there for a few moments, Korra giving Asami all the time she needed. When she was calm, Asami took deep relaxed breaths and released Korra's hand slowly. She was about to thank Korra but her mind got side tracked by the beautifully detailed tattoo on Korra's leg. “I didn't notice you had all of these tattoos.” Asami knew of the band tattoo around Korra's right bicep. But this was her first time seeing the sleeve tattoo below her knee.

Korra nonchalantly look over the tattoos on her body, “Oh yeah, they are usually covered up.” Outside of work Korra doesn't normally wear shorts unless it's summer. Until then she in sweatpants or jeans, she liked to keep her style as simple as possible. 

Asami traced her nibble fingertips over the lines and patterns of the Polynesian tribal tattoo on Korra's leg. “It's beautiful, what does it mean?”

Korra tried her hardest not to react to Asami's soft touch. She cleared her throat before she began speaking. “Umm these are waves, they represent peace and serenity.” She pointed at the other symbols on her leg, “This right here is a shark and it represents power, strength, and fearlessness. These flowers are a representation of joy, happiness, and my fun-loving spirit. Without all of this stuff there would be no Korra.” 

Asami hadn't paid attention until now how spiritual Korra was, not in a religious sense. To Asami she seemed to be well in tune with herself and most things around. She loved how conscious and proud Korra was of her qualities.

Korra looked on as the taller woman continued to examine her ink. A shy smile and light blush formed at the slightly concentrated frown on Asami's face. “I have one on my foot too, there isn't really any meaning behind it. I just really like turtles.” She shrugged.

A warm feeling spread throughout Korra when Asami looked up and caught her gaze. The reflecting sunlight made Asami's eyes shine like a pair of bright green crystals. “Did they hurt?”

“Not really, I have a high pain tolerance. But there were some painful spots that made me want to pull my hair out while I was on that table. And coloring can be a bitch.” Korra was always happy with the finished product but she hated dealing with the peeling and itching when it was healing. “Do you have any?”

Asami shakes her head “Oh no! I'm way too much of a chicken to get a tattoo.”

“It's not as bad as you think.”

“I mean I thought about it but I'm too scared.” 

“Tattoo just aren't for some people but get over the fear when you figure out something you really want to get.”

Their conversation faded to silence and the low noises from the nature around them. She and Korra were busy watching the sun in its early phases of setting over the hills when a sudden realization happened, “Oh shit, what time is it?”

“Quarter past six.”

“Would you mind taking me to get Shea?”

“Not at all.” Korra hoops up from her seated position and offers a hand out to the raven-haired woman pulling her to her feet.

Asami groaned when she remembered going to pick up Shea meant they had to walk back down the unforgiving hill. “I don't wanna walk anymore, can I piggyback down?” She asked Korra pouting her lips and batting her lashes.

“Fine, only because I skipped legs for my workout.” Korra couldn't say no to Asami even if she wanted to. “But once we're down the hill you walk the rest of the way.”

“Deal!” Asami squealed with delight. When Korra turned around she launched herself onto the burnette’s back. She made sure to secure her arms around Korra's chest and wrapped her long legs around Korra's waist.

  


***************

  


Asami hopped out of Korra's car and raced to the elevator in her sitter’s apartment. She had been enjoying her little moment which Korra she lost track of time.

The young sitter greeted Asami with a smile when she opened the door. “Sorry I'm late. How was he today?”

“He was fussy after you left. I'll go grab him for you.”

Shea's car seat was already sitting by the door. Asami took the liberty of unlatch the wheels on the car seat so that the stroller was all set up. It was a pricey buggy but it the most convenient option considering she was constantly on the go. She had no time or the patience for multi piece baby contraptions.

As soon as Shea caught a glimpse of him mom, his eyes lit up and he smiled bouncing in the sitter’s arms. “Hi baby!” He learned toward Asami's outstretched arms, “I missed you so much today.” She showered him with kisses, his heartwarming laughter filled the room.

“I think he missed you too.” Steph went over to the couch and grabbed Shea's diaper bag for Asami. “I didn't have time to feed him, so he might get cranky in a little while.”

“No worries Steph, you are always a great help.” Asami strapped Shea down into his stroller. “I'll drop him off to you Monday morning and pick him up at around five. I'll be on time though.”

“That's perfect Ms. Sato, see you on Monday.” Steph gave Asami a hug and waved goodbye to Shea before she closed the door.

In the elevator Asami looked on as Shea played with the safety clamps of his seat. Her light chuckle caught his attention, he stared up at her with his bright green eyes smirking. “Hello Honey” She said warmly and leaned into the stroller and gave him a kiss on the forehead. “Let's get you fed up so we can get you in the bath stinky butt.”

Luckily, Korra was able to swing around and nab a spot in front of the apartment building before Asami came back down. She was about to get out of the car to give Asami a hand, but the she declined the help.

“What's for dinner? Asami asked as she fastened her seatbelt. “I'm starving.”

“That depends, what are you cooking?” Korra turned to the green eyed woman and asked jokingly. 

“Haha, very funny.” Asami mushed Korra in the face making her head jerk back a bit.

A giggle comes from the car seat and both women turned around looking at the smiling baby. Korra looked over to Asami, “You see that, you're teaching him rude habits.” The taller just shrugged and began laughing when Korra rolled her eyes.

  


***************

  


Korra found a small diner close to the sitter’s apartment. It wasn't full so the wait to be seated didn't take much time. The waitress gave them time to look over the menu before getting their orders in. 

Neither of them had ever been to the restaurant before so they weren't sure what to get. The place had decent ratings so, there wasn't much to worry about. Asami decided on the meatloaf with mashed potatoes and macaroni. Korra settled for their Swiss cheese and mushroom burger with a side of sweet potato fries.

As soon as the waitress place their plates down on the table Korra was ready to attack her meal. Before young girl could ask if there was anything else they needed Korra was stuffing her face.

Asami sat at watch her while she feed Shea and Korra was not letting up. “Sheesh Korra. I don't know whose more hungry, you or Shea.” Korra looked up a Asami with food stuffed in her cheeks like a chipmunk. 

Korra looked at Shea who was busy trying to break free from the highchair to get to the food on Asami's plate. “Sorry, but this burger is giving me life right now. The food here is so good.” 

“I think Shea agrees.” Asami says as she takes a spoonful of the potatoes and broken up pieces of meatloaf feeding it to the infant. “Mmmm, is it good? Yeah!” He answered back with happy hums as he smacked his lips and patted his has hands on the front rail of the highchair. Asami could feel eyes on her, she turned and saw Korra with this bashful experience on her face. “What?”

“You, uhh-” Korra looked down at her plate giggling and shook her head, “It's nothing.”

“It's something, you keep looking over here snickering at me.”

“I just like seeing you in mommy mode is all.” Korra shrugged at the taller woman smiling.

The simple word from the blue-eyed brunette made Asami blush profusely. “Shut up.” Asami swiped some of the fries off Korra's plate. 

“I'm going to go wash my hands. I'll be back.” Korra got up from the table laughing and headed to the restroom.

Korra ran the warm water over her hands washing off the grease and barbecue sauces off her fingers and from under her nails. A loud flush came from one of the stalls, startling Korra a bit. An elderly woman emerged from behind one of the doors. When she and Korra made eye contact through the mirror they both grinned acknowledging each other's presence. Korra notice the woman struggled with figuring out how to turn the faucet on. “Here let me help you with that.” Leaned over and holds her hand up to the base of the sink and the water started running.

“Thank you sweetheart, an ol’ gal like me can't keep up with the new ages.”

“Old? Nonsense, you don't look a day over twenty-five.”

The kind compliment made the elderly woman laugh. “Well aren't you a charmer, I can see why she fell for you.”

Korra looked over at the shorter woman very confused, “Pardon?”

“I saw you and your girlfriend at the table with your son, you two have a beautiful family.” _She thinks Asami is my girlfriend?!_ Korra was about to clear up the misunderstanding but before she could speak the elderly woman continued. “You make an honest woman out of her, I can see you two have something special.” She finished with the kindest smile waiting for Korra's response.

“Yes ma'am, thank you.” Korra gave her a head nod and a smile. The lady pinched her cheek and made her was back to the front where her husband was waiting.

It was hard for Korra to wrap her head around the lady's words as she walked back to the table. Maybe she wasn't doing a good job hiding how she truly felt about Asami. Korra tried to keep the feelings she was developing for locked deep down inside. She couldn't have been hiding them well if a random woman believed that she and Asami were together.

Lately she has been finding herself wishing it were true. Who wouldn't fall for Asami, she's smart and beautiful. Every time they get to be around each other Korra learns something new about Asami. Like today, she got to learn about Asami's life and see more of her playful side. Korra would have never thought Asami would be so excited about a piggyback ride. It was so hard for her not to smile when Asami was on against her back. But Asami giggling into the side of her neck and holding onto her body tightly was only made it grow. She was falling hard for this girl or maybe she had already fallen but hadn't even noticed.

“You okay?”

“Hmm, yeah… Yeah I'm fine I was just helping the elderly woman over there. She uhh, was having trouble figuring out how to work the sink.” Korra tried to play it cool hoping Asami would catch on to her partial lie.

Shea let out a big yawn stretching out in his mother’s lap. “Uh oh, someone's getting sleepy.”

Just in time, the waitress came back to check in with them, Asami wanted to get Shea to bed immediately. “Thank you for dining with us, I hope the meal was great.”

“Yes, it was. Thank you for your wonderful service.” Asami said mirroring the same expression as the waitress.

“You two have a lovely night.” The waitress went on to her other tables.

Korra didn't understand what was going on, the bill hadn't come out yet. “Wait so do we pay upfront?” She asked scratching at the side of her head.

“Oh no, I already paid.”

“When was this?”

“While you went to the restroom to wash your hands.” Asami had a feeling Korra wasn't going to let her pay for the meal. “You're always looking out for me, so I paid for the meal as a way of showing gratitude.”

“Thanks. Well, let's get out of here.” Korra held her hands out to Shea. “Come on greedy boy.” He takes ahold of them with his little fingers and Korra pulls him up into her arms.

Asami scooted to the out from the booth only to find Korra hold out her hand “Oh, thank you.” Korra helped her out the booth and didn't let go of Asami's hand until her feet were firmly planted on the ground. They thanked the employees as they walked out of the restaurant to Korra's car and processed to home.

  


***************

  


Something was different about Korra ever since she had returned from the restroom at the restaurant. Asami could feel that something was bothering her. The car ride back to their apartment was fairly quiet apart from Shea babbling in the back seat. Before she could ask Korra what was on her mind, they had pulled up to the complex. 

Korra took the diaper bag up for Asami and walked her to her door. She didn't want to burden Asami for too long, she knew the still had to get Shea ready for bed. She decided politely declined Asami's invite to come in and gave her a hug before retreating up to her Apartment.

Asami was saddened when Korra declined her offer even though she was right about needing to bathe Shea and take a shower herself. The hike they took did make her sweat, a lot more than she was used to. Since Shea didn't fall asleep during the car ride home, Asami figured after a nice warm bathe he was going to sleep through the night. Well, at least that's what Asami hoped. He was able to sit up on his one now, Asami didn't bother using his baby seat for the tub any more.

Once he was stripped down Asami placed him in the tub. “That feels good huh?” Asami giggled when his eyes fluttered, and he sighed as she poured the water on his back and chest. 

When she finished washing him up she sat tub side for a few minutes watching her curious baby get aquatinted with the unknown substance he was surrounded in. There were a couple of times he tried to pick it up, he wasn't having any success and he went back to splashing the water. “Alright, time to get out before you turn into a little prune.” She wrapped him up in one of his towels and carried him to his room.

Asami applied lavender baby lotion to his skin already smooth skin. She knew Shea was tired, he didn't fidget when she was putting on his diaper. “Mmmm you smell so good I just want to eat you up.” He let out a small laugh when she tickled the soft skin of his belly.

Shea warm sleeper, Asami learned very quickly that pajamas and a onesie were too much for him. He'd wake up in the morning all sweaty and in need of another bath. She put on one of his onesie and a pair of striped pajama bottoms. She placed him in the bed and turned the mobile on before giving him a few kisses goodnight.

Asami took a quick shower and made sure to rub some Aspercream on her legs. She knew the muscles were going to be aching in the morning. Just as she settled into her bed, she heard a noise coming from the baby monitor. _There is no way this little boy isn't sleep_. Asami got up out of the bed and went to see what he was up to.

“What are you still doing up?” Shea smiled as he stood hold the edge of his crib. So much for the bath putting him to sleep. “Okay only few minutes of TV but then you must go to sleep Mister.”

They went to Asami's room, she knew Shea wasn't going to be up much longer. Once in the bed king sized bed, Asami held Shea against her chest rocking his side to side. He held on to her shirt and she watched him fight so hard to keep his eyelids open. Asami would never understand why he tried so hard to stay awake all the time. She flipped through the channels until she found a rerun episode of Law & Order. For the past few years crime shows have become one of her guilty pleasures. 

By the first commercial break, Shea had fallen asleep in Asami's arm just as she had predicted. Asami laid Shea on a pillow beside hers and create a barrier on the other side of him. She carefully got back in the bed and made sure to turn the volume down a few notches. Asami watched Shea slumber, thinking about how she was blessed with a beautiful outcome from such a tragic situation. She leaned over and kissed the side of her son’s head. “Goodnight baby boy, I love you.” When she turned her attention back to the TV, a light bulb went off in her head. Asami nabbed her phone off the nightstand and began typing.

 **Asami** -9:43pm:  
Are you up?

 **Korra** -9:43pm:  
Yes, why?

She debated on whether to text Korra but decided that she wanted to hear her voice instead. As always Korra picked up immediately. “Hey.”

“Hey, why are you talking so low, is everything alright?”

The low husky tone in Korra's voice made Asami's stomach flip. “Yeah, Shea just fell asleep. I don't want to wake him. And you weren't sleep you liar.”

A hushed giggle came from the other end of the line. “No, I was falling asleep, but I heard my phone buzz.”

“It's nothing, we can talk about it some other time.”

“No talk to me, what's on your mind?”

Asami chewed at her bottom lip and fiddled with the hem on her comforter. “… I was just thinking.”

“Aboouuutttt”

Butterfly whirled around Asami's stomach, it felt like she was a high schooler all over again. Late night conversation with her crush smiling at every word even when it was nothing funny being said. “About getting a tattoo… I want to go get one.”

“Okay, when?”

“Monday.”

“Really?! You don't have to rush into this.”

“I'm not” Asami said firmly looking over at her peaceful sleeping child. “I know exactly what I want.”

“Alright, as long as you're sure. I'm off so we can go whenever you want.”

“Is the morning okay?” 

“Yeah, my friend that does all of my work has a shop and they open up early. Is that cool?”

“That's perfect.” Asami would have time to go into the office once they finished. She wouldn't have much to do considering she got a lot of stuff out of the way in the past couple of days, but business still had to be taken care of. 

“Okay I’ll hit him up and tell him to keep a spot open.” Korra said right before yawning into the phone.

“Okay, I'll let you get some sleep now. I'll see you Monday.”

“K, night Sami.”

The nickname and the rasp in Korra's voice made Asami feel all giddy inside and out. “Goodnight Korra.”

The line went dead and Asami tried to continue watching her show. Her mind drift off thinking about the time she fell asleep cuddled up under Korra. Oh how Asami wished Korra was in her bed right now, holding her close, and playing in her hair. “Maybe one day…” Asami thought aloud, _Maybe one day._

  


* * *

  


Monday morning came around pretty fast. Today was the day Asami got her first tattoo, it still didn’t feel believable. After Asami dropped Shea off she met Korra over at her friend’s parlor across town, it wasn't too far out of their way. She would have no problem getting to work right after they finished.

When she pulled up Korra was standing outside of the doors waiting for her, big grin on her face as always. They greeted each and proceeded into the building.

“Geo my man!” Korra held her arms wide open to the slightly taller tan man at the front counter.

He turned around and embraced Korra. “Korra! What's up?! Here for another piece?”

“Nah, not today. But I brought a friend in, she wants to get her first tattoo.” Korra stepped out of the way to introduce Asami to her friend. “Asami, this is Geo my awesome friend and tattoo designer, and Geo this is my friend Asami.”

He gave Asami a hug as well. “Nice to meet you, so what are we getting done?”

“Umm I want to get my son’s name.” Asami said sheepishly.

“Okay, take a look through some of the books or look up a specific font you want and let me know when you get an idea.”

Asami and Korra sat on the black leather couch in be lounge flipping through pages of the portfolios that were on the table. 10 minutes had passed and Asami still hadn't seen anything that caught her eye. “I didn't think it would be this hard to pick out a font for a tattoo.”

“That a good thing. You wouldn't want to put anything on your body that you regret.”

“I really like this one, what do you think of this?” Asami tapped her index finger against the laminated page.

Korra smiled and gave Asami a thumbs up. “It's beautiful.”

“Okay, then it's settled. Korra?” Asami bit her lip and tucked her hair behind her ear as she placed her hand on Korra’s knee. “Will you come back there with me?”

Korra could tell the taller woman was starting to get nervous. She gave her a small smile and grabbed Asami's hand. “Absolutely.”

Geo came back to the front and Asami wrote down how her son’s name was spelled. He walked to his station in the back and when to create be stencil for the tattoo.

Asami wrapped her hair up in a bun before she began unbuttoning her blouse. Korra's eyes were drawn to the smooth pale skin on Asami's chest just below her neck. She quickly lowered her head when Asami unclamped the strap of her bra. That noise made some click inside of her, all the could think about was sinking her teeth into Asami’s porcelain skin. Korra had to get out of there fast, she stepped out to tell Geo that Asami was ready.

Geo returned to the station with a red faced Korra behind him. He made sure the sizing was to Asami's liking and when he got her approval he placed his stencil on the top of Asami's shoulder blade as she requested. 

Suddenly everything began to seem real. “What did I let you talk me into?” Asami was starting to regret the spontaneous idea. She took a few deep breaths.

Korra pulled a stool up and sat across from her. “You're going to be fine.”

“Ready?” Geo asked eagerly. 

“No”

“Great! Let's get to it!” The joke didn't calm Asami's nerve, it only made it worse.

The machine began to buzz loudly behind Asami and all the anxiety and fear hit her at once. Her first reaction was to quickly grab Korra's hand and hold on as tight as she could.

Korra leaned over to her ear and whispered, “Hey, You're okay, it's just the noise.” One look into those cerulean eyes and a glimpse of that croaked grin put Asami’s nerves at ease. Korra rubbed soothing circles over the back of her hand and gentle squeezes whenever her face scrunched up from the pain. 

“I have an idea” Korra whispered something in Geo’s ear as she showed him something on her phone. Asami couldn't hear the low murmurs over the tattoo gun. Korra noticed the worried look Asami gave her when she sat back down. “Trust me, you'll like it.” Asami gave her a small smile and held onto her hand a bit tighter.

Within 30 minutes Asami was all done. Geo swiped over the reddened skin a few times getting rid of the excess ink. “See it wasn't that bad, right?”

Asami shook her head smiling. She turned to Korra, “How does it look?”

“Beautiful” Korra said just above a whisper. She helped Asami up from the chair and walked her over to the mirror, “Look at it.”

“You like it?”

 _‘Shea H. Sato’_ It couldn't have been more perfect. The lines of the cursive font were crisp and neat one would swear the letters weren't done by hand. Asami loved the way Geo slightly exaggerated the curves of the ‘S’ in Shea's first and last name, he did the same for the ‘H’ too. The rest of the letters were smaller but flowed tastefully with the capital ones. He added a green heart, the shade of Shea's eyes behind the lasts few letters of their last name. “I love it! Thank you!” Asami's eyes glistening with tears.

Geo and Korra both had the same big cheesy grin on their faces. She gave Geo a side hug showing her appreciation for his great work. “You're welcome” He taped Asami's fresh ink up and walked her through the aftercare process and they went to the front to pay.

“You did it and see you barely flinched.”

“Yeah only because you were there to hold my hand.”

“Thank you Korra.” Asami wrapped her arms around Korra’s neck pulling the tan woman in close to her. Her knees felt weak when she felt two warm hands on her waist. When she pulled back, Asami ran her hands down from Korra’s shoulders until they were in Korra’s hands.

Korra couldn’t stop the laugh that escaped from her body. Asami was sure making this hard for her. “It- It was nothing really.” She stuttered looking down at their intertwined hands. “You- you should get to work, they probably need your genius mind to solve something.”

Asami took notice to the tint of red on Korra’s cheeks when she looked up. Korra looked everywhere but into her eyes _Was she- No there is no way?_ Asami felt like her mind was playing tricks on her. 

Korra held Asami’s car door open and helped her up into her car. She waited until Asami was securely in her seat before closing the door. She rolled her window down after starting her car up. “Will I see you later?” Finally, Korra looked into her eyes with her bottom lip wedged between her teeth. She didn’t say anything she only nodded, and the side of her mouth turned up created that side smirk Asami loved. It took all the power in her body to stop her from surging forward and pulling Korra through her window into a kiss.

Korra backed away from the car slowly and waved shyly. Even after they parted ways all Asami could think about was staying with Korra. She wanted to just call out of work and spend the rest of her day with Korra but her meetings couldn’t be postponed. It wouldn’t be very CEO of her to call out to send a day with Korra. Asami look at the clock and saw she had just enough time to make it across town for work. She went against her feelings and headed to work.

  


***************

  


A few brief broad meetings were the first order of business Asami took care of upon her arrival. When those finished up she made sure all the design reports she went through over the weekend were redistributed to the respective teams. The rest of Asami's work day would consist of sitting with the event planner going over the finishing touches for the anniversary celebration. 

Until then she and Opal took their lunch and went to grab tacos from a truck down the street from the building. When they came back from eating they spent the last minutes of their lunch in Asami's office chatting as she went over some emails.

“I just want to hurry up and get this party over with.” Asami had the bright idea to let her employees decide on the meal for the evening of the company anniversary. “Everyone is either complaining or indecisive about what they want for the entree. In a minute I'm going to pick all the food, and no one will get a choice.”

“Spoken like a true boss. Have you brought a dress yet?” Opal asked swiveling around in one of the office chairs.

“I have one dress in mind, I just have to go pick it up.” Asami answered, eyes still glued to the computer monitor. “Maybe if I have enough time I'll go get it in my lunch sometime next week.” There was still enough time for her to procrastinate.

“What about a date? You could-”

“-And I got a sitter for Shea, so I think I'm all set.”

“That's great did you hear what I asked?”

“Yes.”

“What did I say?” Asami stared up at her blankly not wanting to engage in the topic, she already knew where it was headed. “I asked if you were bringing a date.”

“… Nope, I'm riding solo… again…”

“…Why don't you ask Korra?”

 _I knew it_. Asami rolled her eyes and shook her head. She got up from her chair and paced by the window of her office rubbing her temple. “No Opal.”

“Oh, come on Sami, you know you don't want to go alone.”

“I said no.”

She turned around to find Opal staring at her, eyes filled with pity and sorrow. She dropped her gaze from Asami's piercing glare. “I'm tired of you love life being the topic of discussion in the lunch room.”

Asami defensive walls crumbled. Opal was only trying to be a good friend, after all there weren't many people looking out for her. She held her hand out for Opal waiting for her to walk over to her. When she made it over to where Asami was standing by the window, she rested her head on Asami's shoulder.

“I'm fine by myself okay?” Asami was used to all the office chatter by now. It stopped bothering her years ago. “I know you want to protect me, but they can talk all they want, I honestly don't care what they have to say.”

Opal knew Asami was only lying to herself. The silence was looming throughout Asami's office until Opal broke it. “I've seen the way you look at her y’know. You're not exactly discrete.” Asami let out a long sigh as she dropped her head against Opal’s.

Asami's attraction to Korra was undeniable, she's goofy, beautiful, and probably the sweetest woman she's ever meet in her life. But most importantly, she loved how great Korra is with Shea. Seeing them get along so well made Asami's heart soar. It amazed her how attached Shea and Korra were to each other. 

There just hadn't been an appropriate time to bring it up. Then there was also the dilemma of not wanting to lose a friend. Would if Korra didn't feel the same? Things could get awkward quickly if Korra didn't. Maybe all the stuff she does for Asami is just friendly and out of the kindness of her heart.

Asami was comfortable with the level of friendship she and Korra had achieved. Even though there was no doubt there are times she wants Korra to be something more. For right now, Asami just wanted to keep things the way they are because messing all of that up was a risk she wasn't ready to take.

“Anyways, moving on. What time is the planner supposed to be here?” Asami walked away from the window to take off her jacket, trying to change the subject in the process. All this thinking and getting into her feelings was beginning to make her body overheat. She went to take off her jacket and hissed when the material brushed up against her freshly tattooed area on her shoulder.

Opal looked over at her friend, concerned. “What's wrong with your arm.”

“Nothing.” Asami stayed facing the coat rack as she tried to lie. Opal noticed something behind Asami’s shirt. She took her index finger and shoved it into the still tender skin. The CEO yelped at the contact. “owww okay… I-I got a tattoo”

“You did what?! Let me see!” Asami instructed Opal to move the sleeveless blouse over so she could take a peek “That's really cute Sami!”

“You like it?”

“I think is perfect. When did you get it?”

“Today, before I came in.”

“Let me guess this was Korra's idea.” Opal cocked her eyebrow up at Asami.

“No, it was my idea. But she took me to go get it.”

Opal was so used to being Asami's “go-to gal” that Asami spending all this time with Korra was beginning to make her a bit jealous. “Why didn't you ask me to go, I'm actually really jealous right now. She is stealing you away from me.”

“I'm sorry, it was kind of a lost minute thing and you were already here at the office when I went.” She didn't even think to ask Opal to tag along, being so caught up in the moment of all of it. “Next tattoo I'll bring you with me.”

“Okay wait, next tattoo? What has happened to my friend? Korra and I are going to have to have a serious discussion. I don't know what kind of voodoo spell she has placed on you but I like it.” Opal said giving Asami a quick tap on the butt as she scurried to the door.

Asami began to blush, “Shut up, and can you send the planner in as soon as she makes it here?”

The smile on Asami’s face told Opal all she need to know, it wasn’t a voodoo spell Korra had Asami under. No, this spell was so much more powerful than any kind of magic, but she didn’t want to be the one to say it. One day soon they would come to their senses, until then Opal would just stay silent and let love take its course.

  


* * *

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks you for your patience and thank you all for reading! <3


	6. Korrasami vs. Bopal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang ends up in a competitive game night at a new entertainment center Bolin won passes for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I had so much fun writing this chapter and it turned out to be longer than I expected. Hope you guys like it too!

It was late Thursday evening and Opal was FaceTiming Asami some dresses choice for the upcoming company gala. After two long hours of making little to no progress they were finally getting somewhere. Opal came out of her restroom in a lovely dress, Asami liked this one the best so far. It was a pale green floor length dress with a halter neck line. It was fitting around her upper body and flowed more freely after her waist. 

“What about this one?” Opal asked. 

Asami thought the color looked great on her skin and the style went perfectly with her bob haircut. “That is the one, you look amazing-” Before she could finish her complement, Shea put his hand on phone screen smiling behind his pacifier. He suddenly became more engaged with what was going on between his Mother and Aunt. “I think Shea likes that one too.”

“Do you like this one Shea?” The infant beginning laughing and kicking his feet as he looked at Opal on the screen. 

“It's settled, I got Shea's approval so I'm going with the green.” Opal disappeared off of the screen and into the bathroom. When she returned she was dressed down in a pair of pajamas and placing her dress back on the hanger.

Shea began to yawn and rub his eyes. That was Asami's que to get him to bed before he started to get cranky. “Well now that we got that out of the way it's time for me to put him to sleep. I'll see you in the morning.”

“Wait” Opal shouted just before Asami eneded the video chat, “Bolin won four all-day passes to Lunar Funland, that new super arcade place they built. So make sure you're well rested because we are going on Saturday.”

“Excuse you, what makes you think I don't already have plans?” Asami asked playfully offended.

“I know your schedule, you don't have anything to do.”

“Who's the fourth pass going to?” 

“Korra.” Of course, “You already know Bolin wasn't going to go to an adult Chuckee Cheese without his partner in crime.”

“Hmm, I don't maybe. We’ll talk about this tomorrow, goodnight.” 

Opal rolled her eyes, “You are going, goodnight.”

Asami ended the call laughing at her best friend. But Opal was right, Asami was going to go whether she wanted to or not. There wasn't going to be a discussion. Opal would whine about it until like always Asami would cave in and gave the green-eyed woman exactly what she wanted.

  


* * *

  


As expected Asami was not ready when Opal arrived at her home on Saturday. Asami could be punctual when it came to work but for nights out her timing was atrocious. Today was a perfect example, Opal gave her a two-hour window and she still was barely getting dressed.

In Asami's defense she was ready… initially. But she had made a couple of outfit changes before she finally settled on one. They were going to a large entertainment center, so Asami wasn't sure what to expect. She decided to just wear some black capri leggings, a white v-neck, and some white sneakers.

Asami was applying the finishing touches to her eye makeup when Opal barged into her bathroom, “Come on slow poke, we have to go pick Korra and Bolin from her job. I don't want to get stuck in traffic.” Opal could be so impatient sometimes, 

Asami didn't have time find her lipstick because a certain someone was rushing her, and she couldn't remember where she hid it after she found Shea playing with it. She grabbed a lip gloss from her makeup bag and met Opal in the living room. “Okay, I'm ready let's go.”

“Finally, for someone that didn't want to go, you sure did take an awful long time to get ready.” Opal said as she side eyed Asami.

She knew what Opal was implying. It wasn't like that at all, in fact her outfit was very causal, and she barely had on any makeup. “Oh, shut up you little pest. It only took me fifteen minutes.”

Asami grabbed her jacket and purse as she pushed her laughing friend out of her front door. They made it to the elevator when she slowed down to a halt. Asami had this weird feeling like she was missing something. “Wait… I feel like I'm forgetting something.” She couldn’t think exactly what it was.

“Your Phone?” Opal asked and Asami shook her head. “House keys?” She held them up in her hand to show they were accounted for before dropping them in her purse. “Wallet?” Nope that wasn't it either, it was in her purse already.

Opal continued to go down a list of items until she ran out of ideas. Asami got tired of thinking and decided to just leave it alone. “No… Oh whatever, I'm sure I'll be alright, let's go.”

  


***************

  


Opal took the street route to Korra’s gym, she knew the freeway would be backed up. Right when she arrived, a spot directly in front became vacant in the packed parking lot.

There sure was a lot of rave surrounding Korra's gym and Asami was glad Opal suggested they went inside. She wanted to see what the big fuss was about. It had a modern design on the exterior, the paint wasn’t flashy, just a simple beige with brown wood paneling for accent pieces. It seemed like the average gym, but Asami can’t remember the last time she’s seen every spot taken up in a gym parking lot. Maybe it was because it was four o’clock on a Saturday. It was probably the peak hours for the gym.

Opal held the large glass door open and Asami stepped in after her. Asami looked around marveling at the wonderful establishment Korra owned. Now she could see why the facility had a lot of foot traffic. It wasn't like other gyms she had been to before where everything seemed confined in one area. The machines were properly spaced out giving people room to complete their workout and move on to the next machine without any hassle.

This was by far the most state of the art gym she had ever set foot in. All the equipment was up to date, there were top notch treadmills, ellipticals, and a whole bunch of other machines that she had no clue how to use. The gym had such an inviting atmosphere. Asami wasn't sure if it was from the baby blue and cool grey color scheme on the walls, the welcome staff members, or the large commercial windows giving the place great lighting. But the ambiance alone had her ready to sign up for a membership. 

“So, this is her gym?” Asami asked as they walked through the halls of the large facility.

“Yep, welcome to Avatar Fitness.”

“Avatar?”

Opal nodded. “That was her ring name.”

“Ring name?”

“Oh, Korra used to be a fighter.”

Asami's eyes widened in disbelief, “Like as in boxing?”

“Yeah mixed martial arts, she was a professional for like five years. You didn't know?” Opal asked as she looked at Asami puzzled.

“No, she's never brought it up.” Korra had such a sweet demeanor. Asami couldn't picture her in a ring beating anyone up, let alone having an established career in fighting. She made note to herself to ask Korra about this new discovery. 

“She was really good too, she retired with a belt.” Opal never went to any fights though. She supported Korra a hundred percent, but she didn't like to see her friend in harm’s way. “Bolin can tell you everything you want to know. He is her number one fan, never missed a match.”

They reached the front desk and were greeted by a familiar face. The skinny woman was a bit taller than Korra with skin almost as pale as Asami's. Asami remembered the mole on the right side of her face under her bright green eyes. She had seen the woman with Korra at Cool Bean Cafe a few times but never got her name.

“Opal, I haven't seen you in ages. How have you been?” The slender woman came from around the desk and wrapped Opal in a hug.

“Hey Kuvira! I'm good, what about you?”

“I'm fine, Korra has me working like a slave. And who is this?” Kuvira asked as she turned to Asami's direction.

“Oh, Kuv this is my best friend Asami.”

“Asami? As in the Asami that's been stealing my roommate away from me.” Kuvira pointed a finger at her as she squinted her eyes. Asami was stuck at a loss for words. Both the Opal and Kuvira began laughing at the blushing mess of a woman in front of them. “I'm just kidding, I'm Kuvira, Korra’s roommate. It's nice to finally meet you.” She gave Asami hug as well. “It's always a pleasure seeing you Opal. I have appointment I have to get to, but I'll see you later.”

“Okay, bye. Hey, have you seen Korra and Bolin?” Opal quickly asked before Kuvira could get too far.

“I think they are coming down from her office.”

“Okay thanks.” Opal and Asami waved goodbye as Kuvira disappeared down the hall of the gym.

They waited patiently by the front desk. Well, Asami was being patient, Opal kept looking at her watch and pacing in a straight line. It had only been five minutes but Asami could tell Opal was ready to march up the stairs and bring Bolin and Korra down herself. Luckily, they were descending down the staircase before Opal came up to get them. “It's about time.” Opal scolded the two friends.

Bolin and Korra's conversation ceased when they saw the unhappy expression on Opal’s face. “Sorry, I had to take a shower I was sweaty.” Korra was glad she had opted out washing her hair, it would have delayed them back even more.

Opal rushed them all to the front of the building, but they barely made it out of the entrance when a voice called out from behind them. “Excuse me.”

“Oh, hey Sasha, what's up?”

“Can I talk to you for a second Korra?” She gave Korra a flirtatious smiled and Asami’s entire mood went bitter. Korra and the woman stepped to the side while everyone else went to get in the car.

Asami careful watched from the window, paying attention to their body language to get a feel of what was being discussed. She was not pleased where their conversation was headed, it made Asami sick to the stomach. Whatever she was saying to Korra had her red as a tomato. 

She couldn't blame Korra for being attracted to Sasha. Asami knew she wasn't nearly as shapely as the brown skin woman standing in front of Korra. There was no room for admiration at the moment with all the raging jealousy she was feeling. The way this woman was batting her lashes and touching on Korra was only adding fuel to her fire.

It shouldn't have bothered her so much, it's not like she was making any evident attempts to show Korra how she felt. She blamed herself for being too much a coward and not making a move. Now Asami had to watch Korra slip through her fingers into the arms of someone else.

Their conversation came to an end and Korra gave her some kind of notecard. It made Asami's blood boil when Sasha gave Korra a hug. Not a regular hug, she tugged on her t-shirt as she walked away and was practically screwing Korra with her eyes. 

Korra made her way to the car and Asami quickly turned to the other way facing the window. “My bad for the holdup guys.”

Asami caught a whiff of a different smell when Korra went to buckle her seatbelt. It wasn't Korra’s usual fresh oceanic scent, there was an overpowering floral one mixed with it. It must have been Sasha's perfume trapped in the fibers of Korra's clothes. Great Asami was going to have a constant reminder of the interaction she witnessed between Korra and Sasha.  
They got on the road for the drive down to Lunar Funland. Korra noticed Asami was abnormally quiet during the drive.

“Hey Asami.”

“Hi”

She found it even more strange when Asami didn’t turn around to greet her. “I haven't seen you in a few days. Have you been okay, how has work been?” She asked trying to create small talk.

But Asami wasn’t having interest in conversing with Korra. “It's been okay.” Her voice was monotone and dry.

“How's Shea?”

“He's fine.”

“Something bothering you?”

“No” Asami responded quickly almost cutting Korra off.

She could hear the tension in her voice and Asami wouldn't turn away from the window to look at her. Korra’s heart sank a bit. She wasn’t sure what she did to cause Asami to be so cold and distant. “Okay, well ummm, I'll leave you alone now.” She decided not to push the issue, Bolin was excited about spending time with everyone and she didn’t want to ruin it.

  


* * *

  


Fortunately, they were able to beat weekend traffic on their entire drive down to Lunar Funland. If not, they wouldn't have heard the end of it from Opal for the rest of the evening.

Korra stretched her limbs when she got out of the car as soon as they arrived. They hadn't even been inside yet, but she knew it was going to be an action-packed day just from scoping out the activity that were outside. They had bumper boats, batting cages, and a huge race track for the go karts. 

“Holy shit, this place is like Dave and Busters on steroids.” Korra whispered to herself when they walked through the entrance. The inside was a kid’s and any video game loving adult’s greatest dream. The almost deafening loud sound effects from the arcade games filled the air. There were large flashing lights from the screens everywhere in the lowly lit room. Korra and Bolin was in heaven.

The gang let Bolin do the honors of picking their first activity since he did win the tickets. And of course, he would pick the one game Korra hated… mini golf. She had only played the game one other time before, but she still didn't like it. Nothing about mini golf was fun to Korra.

“I get first pick for teams!” Bolin yelled as they stood in line waiting to get clubs and balls. 

“What, no you don't!” Korra didn't think it was fair that he got to pick the game and first for teams.

“You didn't say it first.”

“So what.”

“Rock, paper, scissors then.” They slammed their fists against their palms three times before throwing their hand. Bolin's paper covered Korra's rock. “Ha! I win, and I choose Opal.”

“I didn't want to be on your sucky team anyway.” Korra grumbled as she snatched her golf club from the counter.

“Don't get mad at me because you can't play mini golf.”

“This is only the second time I've-”

“-Children! Please calm down, you are making a scene.” Opal stepped between the two bickering friends.

“Whatever.” Korra walked past her friend to the first hole and waited knowing she was about to take a loss.

  


***************

  


Just as Korra predicted, the game did not go in her favor. Every hole they played she had over eight hits before the ball would actually go in. She gave up on the last two holes, there was no need in making herself more frustrated than she already was. She didn't say a word when they went to return their equipment to the rental area.

“Stop being such a spoiled sport Korra.” Bolin said knowing it would get under Korra’s skin.

“I'm not, if this were any other game here I would have won, and you know it.” Korra growled.

“How about a little friendly wager, then?” Bolin asked with a sneaky grin. “Best three out of five, losers buy dinner.” He knew Korra wasn't going to back down from his offer.

Korra turned to him with a devilish smile of her own. “You're on!”

“Think you can make a comeback we already have one point.”

“Not for long.” 

“So here's the game plan” Opal knew the only way to make it a fair competition they need to pick a few of most difficult multiplayer games. “We go to the go karts next. Then Dance, Dance Revolution.”

Asami scuffed giving her best friend and eye roll, “Get out of here Opal. You can't out dance me.”

“Yes I can, and I will.”

“And after that basketball.” Korra knew that was one game she couldn’t be beat in.

“What should we end with?” Asami asked.

Korra looked around for another multiple game. In the distance there was an entrance to what appeared to be some sort of laser tag. “What about that?” She pointed in the direction so everyone else could see. 

“Then it's settled.” Opal stepped forward to Korra and Asami with her hand stuck out. “May the best _couple_ win.” She couldn't help but smirk when she saw Asami's eyes widen.

Asami narrowed her eyes. Opal thought she was slick throwing that word in thinking she wasn't going to notice, trying to throw her off her game. But Asami had never been one to back down from a challenge. She stepped closer to her best friend and brought her hand up to return the handshake. 

Just as their hands were about to meet Korra took a hold of Asami's, “We will.” She brushed past Opal and Bolin pulling Asami with her toward the go kart track. “Come on Sami.” 

Opal grabbed Bolin and the followed behind their friends. “Let the games begin.”

  


***************

  


Asami knew they were getting closer to the track. She could hear the motors revving and smell of rubber burned into the pavement. She inhaled sharply through her nose, it one of her favorites scents. Asami was quite impressed by the speed of the karts. She looked on as they waited in line to grab their safety gear, they seemed to be traveling at about 50 mph around the track. She couldn't wait to get behind the wheel.

They were grabbing helmets from the checkout counter when Korra turned to Asami, “Do you wanna drive? I've never been good with these either.”

“Yes!” slipped out louder than Asami intended.

Opal and Bolin had made it to the karts before them, they were able to get one of the karts in the front of the lineup. “Get ready to eat our dust!” He shouted at Korra and Asami. All his trash talk didn't matter, Asami knew no matter where her initial position she was going to come in first place regardless. She was more than confident in her abilities to pass everyone up on the track.

The teen worker checked to make sure everyone was secure in their vehicles. When he was done with the walk through he gave his coworker a thumbs up to releases the hatch. All the racers sped out of the starting area. Bolin held 1st spot while Asami was in the 6th but she wasn't even phased. She weaved through the gaps of the other races and by the 4th lap she had made her way up to 3rd place.

If Korra had to take a guess, Asami had done this before. The way she gracefully zoomed around the track without bumping into any of the barriers or other drivers, was proof that she was no amateur. Asami let off the gas just enough for her speed to drop down then she executed the sharpest turn successfully placing herself in 2nd.

On the second to last lap Asami was hot on Bolin’s trail. The first attempt she made to get the lead wasn't successful. When she tried to come up on his side, he swerved his kart into hers clipping the front end of her bumper. She dropped back a bit not wanting to lose momentum and risk letting the other drivers pass them up.

It was the final lap and they were coming down the homestretch. _This is it Sato, now or never._ There it was Asami saw her opening, Bolin didn't come in close enough at one of the bend of the track. She floored the gas and cut Bolin off before he made it to the next bend. Once again Asami release the pedal and turned the wheel as hard as she could, ensuring she stayed close to the track barrier. The only thing Bolin could do was make a wide turn on the outside of Asami's kart. Asami smashed down the pedal and floored it to the finish line. It was a close race but Asami and Korra's kart crossed a few feet before Bolin and Opal.

After they parked their karts, Korra jumped from the vehicle and pumped her fist in the air. Asami laughed as she watched the tan woman do a silly victory dance. Korra went back over and helped Asami out of the kart.

They walked over to the checkout station to return their helmets where Opal and Bolin were already waiting. By the looks on their faces they weren’t too happy. So Korra had to gloat of course. “Now that's how you drive a fucking go kart! You lost, and you had a head start. This is why I tell you to remain humble Bo.”

“Whatever it's just one loss, let’s go to the next game.”

  


***************

  


A couple of kids were playing on the basketball hoops, they decide to get Dance, Dance, Revolution out of the way since it wasn’t in use.

In college, Asami and Opal spent countless hours in the mall arcade playing this game. Both women were good, but Opal didn’t win as many rounds as Asami did back in the day. It might be a bit harder for Asami to keep up with Opal now though, considering she isn’t as active as she once was and the few pounds she has put on after having Shea.

They placed their coins in the slot, selected the highest level of difficulty, and then selected a song at random. It started off slow, but the song’s pace picked up speed. The arrows ran up the screen nonstop, some in pairs. Neither of their eyes left the jumbo screen as they stomped their feet on the corresponding arrows.

The song was coming to an end and they were tied up. Opal didn’t want a tie, she wanted the win. She got an idea when she realized her best friend was on the left side. Opal bumped into Asami right shoulder knowing her skin was probably still a bit tender from her tattoo she got last week. Asami lost her footing and missed a few of the arrows that went up the screen right before the song ended. The screen flashed, and the deep voice announced, “Player 2 was victorious!” Opal jumped for joy into Bolin's arms.

Korra glared as helped a furious out of breath Asami down from the machine and they followed behind Opal and Bolin to the now freed up basketball game. Asami went and stood on the side of her best friend still a bit winded. “Opal you cheated!”

It was about winning right now, and Opal wasn't going to let her best friend get in the way of her chance of victory. So, if she had to play dirty, then it just had to be done. She gave Asami a shoulder shrug and a quick glance. “All is far in love and war.”

Asami’s jaw dropped. _Oh, so we are playing like that now?_ She never thought she’d see the day Opal would turn on her like this. She nodded and let Opal’s words digest. “Kick his ass Korra.”

Korra whipped around and saw Asami and Opal giving each other death stares. She wasn’t sure what words they had exchanged but one thing was certain, she really liked this competitive side Asami was showing. She looked at Bolin before turning back to her basket and started laughing. “With pleasure.”

They pressed the start button at the same time and the gate was released when the timer hit zero. The basketballs came tumbled down to the elevated pathway. Korra was focused, she was draining her shots, all net no rim. She didn't even look down to locate the next ball, she let her hands do the work and stayed focus on the orange metal ring in front on her. Nothing could stop her, not the shifting of the basket, not Opal’s heckling in the background, nothing. She didn't miss a beat once she had that rhythm going she couldn't be stopped. 

It wasn't even close, Korra had won by a landslide. Bolin tried to pull out every excuse in the book about why he lost on their short walk to the final game. He went from the balls Korra used had better grip, all the way to he hadn't had as much exposure to recreational fitness like Korra. 

“Stop being a hater. Everyone knows I have a money shot like Steve Kerr.” Korra shot an imaginary ball up and held her form up in Bolin's direction.

“I can't wait to wipe that smug smile off of your annoying face when we win.”

“Not going to happen little buddy.”

  


***************

  


What initially appeared to be laser tag was not. It was a new game called Cosmic Cadet. And this game was the moment of truth, it would decide which team would come out on top. It was all tied up Bolin and Opal with two points under their belts and two for Asami and Korra but there could only be one winning team.

The game had similarities to laser tag but there was a corny ‘save the galaxy from an alien take over’ theme behind it. The desk attendee broke it down as simple as possible to the group, “Since you will be playing in teams of twos, the objective of the game is for each team to get the most alien kills before the time runs out.” She went on to explain the basic rules of the game. Once everyone agreed to the terms the young woman type their team names in to the computer and sent them through the doors to suit up.

After she strapped the holster around her waist, Asami grabbed Korra's hand and pulled her until they were out of listening distance. “Korra, I've never played anything like this. I don't want us to lose because of me.”

Korra smirked up at her, “Don't worry we're not gonna lose.”

“How can you be so sure?”

“Bolin has never beaten me in anything that we've placed a wager on, and I'm not going to let it start today.” Korra looked over her shoulder at Opal and Bolin before leaned over to Asami's ear. “Don't let up on the trigger, the ammunition is unlimited. Just keep shooting.” She pulled back and gave Asami a wink, “I got you Princess, don't even worry. Okay?” Asami bit her lip and nodded her head.

They walked into the dark room following the neon orange arrows on the floor to a start line. Korra and Asami took place on the right side of Bolin and Opal. 

The music began to faintly play in the background and the barriers in the arena were illuminated with various neon colors. “Alright space cadets.” A loud voice sounded from over their heads. “The faith of humanity is relying on you. Each team has five minutes to destroy as many aliens as possible. Don't let us down, your mission begins in three… two… one, go!”

Cut outs of extraterrestrial creatures began popping out of the walls, off of the ground, and from the ceiling. Asami just followed Korra's directions from earlier as she walked through the course. She kept her finger on the trigger and pointed the gun in the direction of the little creatures hoping she was getting points. 

Korra on the other had was in full fledge special operative mode. Asami saw her drop down to her knee for low kills, she was rolling on the floor like she was in an actual shoot out. She was getting one shot kill after another on almost all her targets. If it were anyone else Asami would have thought, they were being ridiculous but when it came to Korra everything was cute.

“This is it cadets give it everything you got, there is only ten seconds left!” The last alien was across the course and Korra’s laser was too far away to reach. She hopped over a low bunker, and zig zagged her way past the barrier walls, but she still wasn’t close enough to get a good shot off. “Five… Four… Three…Two…” Korra ran and slide across the glossy floor firing her gun at her target in the final seconds. The cut out flashed red indicating her shot was on point. “One…Excellent job cadets, you really put up a fight!” The music cut off and the guns no longer flashed its LED glow. Korra got up from the ground and triumphantly threw her fist in the air.

They met back in the equipment room and took off their gear before going back to the counter to check the scores. Bolin was the first to boast. “Welp I hope you brought a lot of money because I'm starving.”

Korra scuffed. “Nah brah, I think it's the other way around.”

“Did you see how consistent I was out there?”

“So what your shots weren't as the accurate as mine! Did you see that final kill shot?! There's no way we lost.”

“We’ll just let the scores be the judge of that.”

They all waited anxious by the counter to see which team had won, with on seconds the data was tabulated and popped up on the large screen over their heads. 

**Korrasami: 3685  
** Korra- 184 Kills  
Asami- 62 Kills 

**Bopal: 3670  
** Bolin- 168 Kills  
Opal- 77 Kills 

 

“FUCK YEAH!!!” Korra yelled.

Asami squealed and jumped into Korra arms. She wrapped her legs around Korra's waist as Korra spin around in circles. The both broke out into laughter from the joy of reigning victorious over their friends.

“This game is rigged!”

“Stop being a spoiled sport Bolin.” Korra mimicked in the same tone of voice he had earlier when they played mini golf.

Bolin was red in the face from the anger. He crossed his arms over his chest, “You got lucky shots.”

“Lucky?!” Korra let out a snarky laugh, “That was all skill! Just admit it brah, I'm a better shooter than you. On the basketball court and with a gun.”

“Bullshit!”

“Bolin honey, it seems these two somehow prevailed.” Opal attempted to the voice of reasoning even though she was just as upset as her boyfriend. “We will take this loss with dignity.” She turned to face Korra and Asami, “But you bet you asses we are having more of these game nights.”

Korra scuffed, “Bring it on!”

“Yeah, losers!” Asami added before sticking her tongue out at the losing couple. 

Korra carried Asami off before they could come up with a comeback.

  


***************

  


Bolin was beginning to regret making the bet. He knew his pockets would be aching later because Korra had one hell of an appetite. Even when they were kids she ate a lot, he'd go out on a limb and say she ate just as much food as her father if not more. And her father, Tonraq was not a small fella.

Opal and Bolin bought the first round of beers for the table and a strawberry lemonade for Asami. She was still nursing and was going to have to feed Shea when she got back home. They were all laughing and having a good time, like they weren’t all just at each other’s throats. Everyone’s competitive claws finally retracted, and they were back to being friends again.

When they had finished dinner Opal and Bolin went off to play some more games. He had his eye on one of the giant plush pandas at the crane game and he was determined to claim the prize. Asami stayed at the table with their belongings while Korra watched the game. The Warriors were playing the first game of the playoffs against the Spurs.

Asami rested her head on Korra's shoulder and held onto her bicep. Korra didn't seem to mind or even notice, she was dug into the game like a tick. Asami couldn’t help but feel drawn to Korra, she just wanted to be close to her. Even when she was supposed to be mad at her. The whole Sasha fiasco was still in the back of her mind. Perhaps it would be best for her to get down to the bottom of it all instead of letting it linger. She slyly came up with a way to bring it up without coming off as jealous. 

“Korra?”

“Hmm?”

“I see you're quite the hot commodity around work.” Asami said as she played with the sleeve of Korra's shirt.

“No” Korra laughed looking at the TV.

“Everyone seems to want a piece of trainer Korra.”

Korra looked away from the TV, into her eyes with a small smile. “It's not even like that, they all just like the way I push my clients to achieve the goals they set for themselves.” She patted Asami hand then turned back to the game.

“Whatever you say. I saw you handing out your number out like it was lunch at a soup kitchen.” Asami said half jokingly.

“I gave her a business card.”

“But we both know she wants more than your business.”

Korra adjusted her body in Asami’s direction giving her full attention to the green-eyed woman. “I know she wants more and she isn't the first that she has tried either. This happens more often than you think but that doesn't mean anything is going to happen. It's not going to go any further than fitness talk.” Korra felt the slightly insulted when Asami rolled her eyes and turned away from her. “Don't roll your judgmental eyes at me.”

“You're such a liar.” 

“I'm not lying.” Korra laughed. “I don't screw people that workout in my gym.”

Asami turned to face Korra with her arms across her chest. “Oh come on, you mean to tell me you've never slept with anyone at your job.”

“Nope” Korra shook her head and held her hands up in a defense position. “I've never been with anyone that I've personally trained or anyone that works out at my gym.”

“Never?”

“Never.”

Asami narrowed her eyes as she studied Korra. All signs showed that she seemed to be telling the truth. “Hmm” So there wasn't anything going on between Korra and Sasha.

“What does that mean?”

“Nothing…” Asami smiled to herself, “Just-nothing.”

Korra leaned back into the booth resting her arm at the top behind Asami. “I mean would you do it?” She flexed her brow up in Asami's direction as she grabbed her drink and took a sip. 

“I've done it before, but I wasn't at the level I'm currently at in my career. If I had gotten caught there wouldn't have been major consequences.” As an intern there was a lot of stuff Asami was able to get away with. There wasn't a whole lot of things she could get in trouble for. “But now, absolutely not.”

“My point exactly.”

Asami worried her lip, “Have you ever been tempted?” 

Korra looked into Asami's eyes. Part of her wanted to lie but she and Asami had been truthful with each so far, so there was no point. “… Plenty of times, but I have to contain myself. I can't be out going around with clientele and running a gym. It's bad for business and I've worked too hard to get where I'm at. No one is going to get in the way of my career and what I've got going for myself.”

“I can respect that... Now that we’re on good terms again and everything is cleared up, I'm sorry for being a jerk to you in the car.” Asami quickly turned back around to the game. She leaned into Korra's side and drew her feet up onto the seat of the booth. After getting settled in, Asami pulled Korra's arm from the top of the booth and laid it over her chest. Everything happened so fast, the only thing Korra was laugh as she shook her head.

Asami's words didn’t sink in her mind until after she watched a few plays of the game. _Wait. What happened before this that left us on bad terms?_ Nothing was coming to memory. Korra didn’t dwell on whatever it was because everything was perfect at the moment. She and Asami won their battle, the Warriors were kicking the Spurs’ ass, and Asami was snuggled against her. Korra couldn’t have been more satisfied.

It was the last 5 minutes of the 3rd quarter of the game when Asami felt Korra shift her arm. She didn't think much of it, she just figured Korra's arm was getting tired or something. 

“Uhh Asami”

“Yes?” When she looked up there was a faint blush on Korra's cheeks.

“I promise I didn't mean to stare down at your breasts but umm your shirt is wet.”

Asami looked down at the wet patches Korra pointed out, “Oh no” She sat up and pulled at the garment realizing exactly what she had left back at home. “Well this is great.” With all the rushing Opal doing she forgot to put the nursing pads in her bra before she left the house and on top of that her jacket was in Opal’s car.

Korra looked over the table for any signs of spilled drinks but couldn't find any leaks, “What did you spill?” She checked the cups for cracks, everything checked out to be fine.

A snorting laughter came out of Asami as she watched Korra take a few napkins and swipe them across the dry tabletop. “I didn't spill anything.” She placed her hands over Korra's and leaned over to Korra's ear, “My boobs are leaking.”

“Leaking? Wait.” It took a few seconds for Korra's mind to connect the dots. But when Asami's words registered, she turned to Asami with wide eyed and a slacked jaw. “As in leaking milk?!” Asami nodded smiling. “I thought that was a myth!”

Asami couldn't stop laughing at how cute Korra was when she was bewildered. “No, it's very true. I'm gonna go to the bathroom.” It wasn’t the first time this has happened, Asami knew how to fix to her problem.

Korra looked around to find Opal and Bolin but she lost sight of in the sea of people. She wanted to go check on Asami because it had been a while since she left the table. When she couldn’t wait any longer Korra asked the bartender to keep an eye on their table. 

She hurried off to the restroom and peeped around the corner of the wall. Korra didn’t see anyone, “Asami are you in here?” 

“Yes Korra, you don't have to whisper.” Asami out of the second to last stall giggling. 

“Oh, right… Umm here.” Without thinking much of it Korra grabbed the collar of her shirt and pulled it over her head in a swift motion. 

Asami was speechless with Korra standing in front of her in a tight white square neck tank top. Her top had rolled up displaying her lower abs and deep cuts of the v-lines. The dark grey joggers low on Korra’s hips blocked her the luxury of seeing anything lower than that. Asami’s eyes shot back up when Korra held her shirt out. “You can put this on.”

She cleared her throat. “T-Thanks, won't you be cold though?”

“Nah I'll be fine.” Korra wave it off. “I think it's about time we get out of here anyway all these lights are giving me a headache.” She grabbed her head and acted like she was about to faint.

Asami smiled, “You're so dramatic.” Korra turned around and Asami took off her stained top and replaced it with Korra’s white shirt. It fit her so much differently, it was baggier on Asami in the arms and body. But the best part was it smelled just like Korra. Asami bit her lip to keep her smile contained. “Come on let's get out of here.” Asami grabs Korra's hand and leads toward the exit of the bathroom door. 

They went back to the table and watched the last eight minutes of the game. When the buzzer sounded they grabbed all their belongings and found Opal and an elated Bolin. After spending an extra ten dollars on coins and Opal’s guidance, he finally won his panda.

  


* * *

  


Opal and Bolin walked up with Asami and Korra. They hadn’t seen the baby in a while, they figured it was as good a time to drop by and play with him before he went to bed. 

“Goodnight guys, it was fun kicking your asses.” The couple gave Korra the finger as they walked into Asami’s apartment.

Both Asami and Korra laughed at their friends’ silly antics. “Goodnight Korra, thanks again for saving me from the embarrassment of my lactating breasts.”

“You're welcome” Korra rubbed the back of her neck. “Well, goodnight.”

“Hey” Asami caught Korra’s hand but she let go when the blue eyed woman turned back to her, “So umm my job is having this corporate event next weekend and I was wondering if you'd ummmm…”

“You need me to babysit Shea?”

“No, but that's sweet of you… I wanted to know if you'd be my plus one?” Korra's eyes shot open and it didn't go without notice. Asami started to panic, “I mean if you're not busy, you don't have to say yes just because I asked. I don't want to bother you if you have other plans-”

“-Asami I just offered to babysit, I have no plans. You just caught me off guard is all.” The night was getting better as time went on for Korra. Not only did she get to have Asami nestled up against her at Lunar Funland but Asami just asked her to be her date. Korra grinning from ear to ear with her hands behind her back. “I would love to go with you.”

“Okay.” Asami dropped her head hopping her long locks would hide her rosy cheeks.

“What color would you like me to wear?”

“I'm not to wear anything too fancy just a black dress.”

“Well, all black tux it is. Do you want me to wear a tie?” Asami nodded. “Okay, I’ll have to go buy one-”

“-Don’t worry, I can find one to match my shoes when I go pick up my dress. Do you have a preference of the type?”

Korra shook her head smiling, “Whatever you pick is fine with me.”

“Okay” 

Asami was taken by surprise when Korra pulled her by her waist into a hug. Usually she initiated the hugging, but she wasn’t complaining. Any scenario with that had her in Korra’s arms at the end of the night was welcomed. She ran her hands over the soft skin on Korra’s broad shoulders blades until they came together on Korra’s back. Asami choked down the moan that threatened to leave her lips when Korra gave her a little squeeze. Korra slowly pulled away from Asami. “Goodnight, Sami.” 

“Goodnight, Korra.” Korra disappeared up the stair case leaving Asami smitten in her doorway.

  


* * *

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know you guys are annoyed with me by now for not getting them together yet, sorry. But it'll be soon! Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed and let me know what you think!


	7. A Night to be Remembered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami and Korra attend Future Industries 30th Anniversary Gala

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long time no see! Sorry for the wait, but here is a new chapter and its about twice as lengthy as the others. Enjoy!

Tonight, was the night, Korra finally her chance to woo Asami and she was going to make the best of it. Korra spent countless hours making sure she looked perfect. She took her tux to the cleaner and went out and bought a new dress shirt and shoes. It completely slipped her mind to get a hair trim though. So Korra decided to just throw half of it up in a bun and let the rest hang down on her neck. She swooped her bangs to the right and whatever pieces wouldn’t stay in the bun she tucked them behind her ears.

In addition to her appearance, Korra spent her previous nights researching Future Industries and a few of the crowning achievements the company received over the years. She wanted to make sure she doesn’t make herself look like a fool in front of Asami and her colleagues.

Korra took a deep breath before knocking on Asami’s door. She couldn’t wait to see her dress, whatever style it was Korra already knew she was going to look gorgeous. The locks clicked and Korra straightened up. 

“Oh, hello you must be Ms. Sato’s date. Come on in, she said she’ll be out in a bit.” The young woman held the door open for Korra.

Korra came through the door and went directly to the livingroom. She heard the chiming tones of baby toys and when she looked over the couch, she saw Shea sitting up on his play mat. “Hey little man!” He recognized Korra’s voice immediately. His toothless grin grew bigger the closer she got, and he flailed his arms. “Come here!” Korra crawled on the floor to the giggling baby and softly wrestled him down. Shea held onto her face as she attacked him with kisses on his chubby cheeks.

“Wow, he really likes you. I’ve been his sitter for months now and he barely will smile for me.”

Korra looked up at the young woman and smiled. “I don’t think I’ve gotten to formally meet you, I’m Korra.”

“Hi, I’m Stephanie the babysitter but everyone just calls me Steph.”

“Sorry to keep you waiting. I had to redo one side of my makeup.” Too preoccupied with Shea, Korra only heard Asami’s voice.

“That’s okay I-…” Korra’s mind went blank when she caught sight of the woman standing off to the left. From her crouched position her eyes met pedicured toes in a pair of black open toe strappy heels. She followed the pale skin through the split on the left side of the black floor length gown up the middle of Asami’s exposed thigh. Her eyes continued up and were greeted by a set of perky breasts sitting comfortably in the sweetheart neckline of the dress. “Damn” quietly spilled from Korra’s lips as she slowly rose to her feet, never taking her eyes off the goddess in front of her. 

“It's rude to stare y’know.” Asami’s sultry voice rang through Korra’s ears.

“I-I'm…” Korra had a thousand things she wanted to say but nothing would come out of her mouth. She closed her eyes tight and shook her head. “…I'm sorry. I'm already if you are. Whose car are we taking?”

“I plan on drinking, so I got a chauffeur to drive us around for the night. They're waiting for us downstairs. Oh, hang on let me grab your tie.” Asami dashed down the back hallway towards her room.

Korra didn’t meant to be such a pig but she was so thankful for the view she was blessed with. The dress looked spectacular from behind too. The majority of Asami’s back was out, only being covered by a thin piece of material stretched horizontally under Asami’s shoulder blades and the straps of the dress that connected into a ‘V’ in the middle of the other piece. The dress dipped low on Asami’s backside and it fit skin-tight accentuating her beautiful set of hips.

Korra was stuck in a daze. She couldn’t decide if the most daunting task of the night was going to be keeping others away from Asami or trying to keep her mind out of the gutter.

“Hey Korra.” She spun in the direction of the voice. “You’re going to burn a hole through Ms. Sato’s dress if you keep staring so hard.” Steph laughed manically at an embarrassed Korra standing in the center of the living room.

She didn’t have time to say anything back because she heard Asami’s heels clicking on the floors and her attention was redirected back to the hall.

“Shall we?” Korra gave her a firm nod and walked towards the door. Asami went over and gave Shea a hug and a bunch of kisses before she and Korra headed out.

“Have a nice night ladies.” Steph gave Asami an exaggerated wink with a big smile. Asami snickered and closed the door behind herself.

  


***************

  


Asami reserved one of the most lavish vehicles Future Industries had to offer. What kind of CEO would she be if she pulled up to her event in a car made by another company.

A tall man in a suit and flat cap stood at the back door on the passenger side. He held the door open when they approached. “Good evening Ms. Sato, you look lovely as always.” Asami gave him a smile and crouched down into the car. Korra followed in after her.

Korra could tell the car was far from cheap. It looked like a standard car, but it was about the length on a full-sized SUV. The interior was luxurious and spacious with the peanut butter leather seating. There was a tinted partition to give them privacy if needed. It even had a little bar, with cold waters, and champagne bottles. Everything looked so expensive and with Korra being extremely clumsy, she kept her hands on her knees. She didn’t want to touch anything and break it.

Asami lightly tapped her shoulder and held out a dark red silk strip. “I ended up getting the color of my lipstick instead of one that matched my heels.”

Korra looked confused for a second but she realized it was the tie and picked it up. “I hope you know you have to put that thing on for me.”

“You can't tie a tie?”

“I can barely tie my shoes. Why do you think I'm always wearing slip-ons or sandals.” Korra said with a beaming grin as she held her feet up and clicked her laceless loafer covered heels together.

“You are hopeless.” Asami scooted close to Korra. “Come here.” 

Korra happily abided to her command closing the small space left between them. Asami smelled divine, the infusion of vanilla and Japanese cherry blossoms was driving Korra mad. 

Scent wasn’t the only sense keeping Korra’s attention, it was hard for Korra to keep her eyes off Asami too. The glittery gold finish over the dark purple makeup on her eyelids shimmered under the passing street lamps. Her lips were covered with a matte wine red lipstick and looked more appetizing than ever.

A soft giggle came from Asami, breaking Korra free from her spell. Asami wedged a finger under Korra's chin and tilted it up softly, “Move your head, nosy.”

“Sorry.”

Truth be told Korra was making Asami nervous. She kept fumbling with the flimsy material in her finger tips while Korra’s eyes were fixated on her. The last thing she wanted to do was accidentally stick Korra with her nails. 

It had been years since Asami wore fake nails, so she was having a troublesome time getting accustomed to them again. She and Opal went to a nail salon for pedicures but somehow her friend talked her into getting a full set as well. _Get the long stiletto nails Asami, trust me you are going to look so cute._ This would be the last time let Opal pressure her at a nail salon.

After what felt like forever, Asami finally finished with the tie. Just as she was smoothing out the collar, she caught Korra again. “There must be something on my face because you haven’t stopped staring at me since you picked me up.” Asami joked.

“I’m sorry, you just look incredible… there is something different though.”

Asami stiffened at Korra’s words. It was hard for her to tell if the statement was good or bad. She began to feel a bit self-conscious and thought that she may have over done it with her face. “I know, it’s all the makeup I have on.” Asami ducked her head and tuck some of her hair behind her ear.

“No, your makeup is perfect.” Asami’s eyes shot up to Korra’s. “It’s your hair, you usually have your part on the side.” Her hair flowed in loose waves as it always did but tonight it was parted down the middle.

The butterflies rumbled around unmercifully in her stomach. Asami didn’t think anyone would notice the subtle difference. She bit her lip, “Yeah, I-I wanted to try something new tonight.”

Korra liked the way it framed her facial features. For some reason she felt like she could see Asami’s face more clearly “You look lovely.” She said softly.

Asami felt herself gravitating closer to those blue eyes and that famous crocked grin. She noticed Korra’s quick glanced down at her lips then back into her eyes. She didn’t think it was going to happen so early into their night together but Asami wasn’t going to be the one to rain on her own parade.

Suddenly, the car swerved to the right sending Asami flying into Korra. “Whoa!” Korra winced when her back collided with the window.

Their drive apologized for the sudden evasive actions. Asami assured him that it was alright. “Are you okay, I didn't hurt you, did I?” Asami asked as she reached up and rubbed the back of Korra’s head.

Korra tried her hardest to keep her breath steady when Asami’s nails gently scraped her scalp and down the back of her neck. “No, I'm fine. M-Maybe I should have put on my seatbelt.”

“Me too.” Asami move over putting some distance between them and snapped her seatbelt on. She awkwardly twiddled with her thumbs in her lap. Her heart was still pounding in her chest as she thought about how close she was to kissing Korra.

“H-How is Shea?” Korra asked nervously rubbed the back of her neck to break the looming silence.

“He's good but I think he might be teething. He has been slobbering more than usual and chewing on his hands.”

“Uh oh, next thing you know he's going to be walking around.”

Asami pouted as she let out a small frustrated sigh, “I know don't remind me, he's grown was too fast for my liking already. I’m kind of worried though, he hasn’t started crawling yet.” She read in a book that Shea is around the age children normally started, but he has barely even tried.

“Don't worry about it. You know, he might just skip the crawling stage and start walking.” Korra attempted to ease the green eyed woman’s worrying. “Want to know a secret?” Asami nodded. “I didn't start talking until I was three.”

Asami’s eyes opened wide, “Really?”

“Yeah, my mom thought there was something wrong and took me to see a whole bunch of specialists. Turns out I was just stubborn as hell. Just give him time, he'll come around. Every kid is different.”

Just as their conversation finished they were pulling up to the valet area of the venue. Asami felt a bundle of nerves in her abdomen. “Korra?” she grabbed Korra’s hand before she pulled the door handle open. “Can we sit here for a second?”

“You nervous?” Asami gave her a shy nod. Korra sat holding her hand silently, waiting until she was relaxed.

Asami took a deep breath, “Okay I'm ready.” 

They walked through the large double glass doors held open by a few of the staff. Everyone they past waved to Asami and gave her a compliment, Korra figured Asami must be popular around the office.

A photographer snapped photos of them as they entered another set of doors in the building. Korra was too busy staring at Asami to pay attention but after the flash of light she turned to the camera giving her best smile. Hopefully the picture would turn out to be a decent one. Their night was just beginning but Korra was already over the moon. She had the most beautiful woman in the room holding her hand like it was her life line. Korra felt like the luckiest woman in the world.

After they checked in, one of the staff escorted them to where they’d be seated. The music was boom, they could hear it from the hallway of the building as they made their way in. They around at the grand ballroom it turned out to be a larger event than Korra expected. There was no way she could do a head count but if she had to take a guess there was probably between five hundred to seven hundred fifty guests attending. They were brought to one of the tables closest to the stage and Opal and Bolin where already seated waiting for their arrival.

“Hey Opal and I will be back in a little. We have to check how they are going to serve dinner.” Asami wanted everything to run smoothly, she didn’t want to spend her night bitching about people not doing their job. “Be right back.” She gave Korra’s shoulders a squeeze before walking off.

Bolin nudged Korra. “This is so awesome, there should be more company events like this. I’m loving this executive treatment.”

Korra gave him a blank stare, “I’m not following.”

“Dude, this is like the best seat in the house, you know because Asami is the CEO and all that jazz.” He said as he began scarfing down his saucer full of cocktail shrimp.

“She’s the what?!”

“The CEO, wait you didn’t know that?”

“No, we never talked about it-”

“-Good Evening, everyone.” A middle aged bearded man about Bolin’s height was at the podium on stage. “Welcome to Future Industries thirtieth anniversary dinner.” The room gave a round of applause. “I’m Ivan Matsui, I’m a longtime friend of Hiroshi Sato, the founder of this company and I’ll be the host tonight.”

Asami and Opal had made their way back to the table and sat in their respective seats. Korra tuned out of the man speaking after his introduction. There were too many thoughts occupying her mind to focus. Not only was Asami related to the founder of the company, she was the CEO…THE CEO! Now, she really had to make sure she was mindfully of her actions for the rest of the night. She was starting to get the nervous sweats just thinking about it all.

  


***************

  


Dinner went exceptionally well, Asami didn’t have to leave the table once to sort out any kinks or mishaps. She stayed alert just in case something went wrong though. Even on her night off, her job was never truly done.

After the special guest performances finished, Asami made her rounds around the room. She mingled with everyone from celebrity clients to potential investors. Asami didn’t mean to leave Korra but one conversation lead to another and before she knew it she was being dragged along from one cluster of people to the next. Within the first few minutes her boredom levels were at their peak. Each conversation was repetitive, she had to put up a front giving her best fake smile and laugh. All she really wanted to do was get back to Korra and enjoy the rest of their date.

Asami was finally able to slip away from everyone when one of the guest singers ended their last song for the night. She spotted Opal’s green dress in the crowd of people as she walked towards the bar, she was staring at a group of party goers. Asami stood to the side of her to see what she was so fixated on.

In the center was Korra entertaining the group of guests, she had them all laughing and engaged in their conversation. “Does she make friends everywhere she goes?”

“Yep, that's Korra. By the end of the night everyone is going to fall in love with her.”

_Well they better back the hell off_. Asami tried to seem unaffected by Opal’s prediction. “They seem really impressed with her.” She was curious to know what was being discussed but Asami didn’t want to step on Korra’s toes. She decided to hang back with her best friend.

“See, it was a great idea to bring her and didn't I tell you she cleans up nice.” Opal batted her lashes up at Asami, as she sported an ‘I told you so’ grin.

Asami rolled her eyes, “You’re annoying, I'm going to get another drink.”

“You do that, and I'll just be babysitting my greedy boyfriend. I swear if I didn't— Bolin!” The green eyed man jumped at the sound of his name. He slowly turned with wide eyes and a stuffed mouth knowing he had been caught. “I told you no more of the cocktail shrimp!” Opal stormed off in his direction.

Asami sat watching her date from afar, perched on a barstool with her long legs crossed. They were just eating out of the palm of Korra’s hand. If Korra wanted to, she could probably get everyone in the group to hand her their valued possessions and they wouldn’t question her.

One of the company’s most valued investors was amongst the group of giddy guests Korra was speaking to. Asami had barely seen the lady crack a smile and Korra had her laughing hard and clutching her chest.

The tan woman looked damn good while doing it too. Asami wanted to give Korra a compliment when they were in the car, but she was too busy gushing over the ones she was receiving.

Korra had an edgy swagger to her look, it made the formal attire seem so casual. Her hair was up out of her face in the same style it was the first day they met. Except it was fixed neatly and not just tied up to be out of her face. Asami admired how the tux jacket fit close to her body and the pair of matching slim fit slacks that stopped at Korra’s ankles. The pants weren’t as tight as the jacket but muscular frame held the slacks tight in certain places. The calves, thighs and Asami’s favorite area, the butt. Those glutes were calling her name.

“Well hello Asami, crazy bumping into you here.” Her view became obscured by none other than the company screw up, Frank.

“No, it's not, we work for the same company. And you didn't bump into me, you walked over here to me.” Asami finished her statement off with a sarcastic grin.

“Wow you look a lot different with makeup on but in a good way though.”

Asami rolled her eyes and continued to sip her glass of champagne at the insulting compliment. “Geez, I don't know what to say.” She avoided his stare looking in any direction that Frank was not in. Unfortunately, she could still feel his unwanted glances.

“So, you want to get out of here and hang with me?”

_He can’t be serious._ Asami waited for the punchline of the joke but it never came and Frank was still standing in front of her with a creepy smile. _He’s serious._ Asami turned away on the barstool. “Nope, can't.”

Frank took a few steps closer to Asami, “Why not? It's not like it's mandatory to be here.” It looked like he wasn’t going to go away until she made it clear that NOTHING was going to happen between them.

Asami huffed and placed her glass on the bar then turned to face the blonde haired man. “Frank, first and foremost, I’m your boss. So, we are just going to forget you just asked me to leave with you.” Even if that wasn’t the case, she still wouldn’t have accepted his offer. There was no way in hell Asami was even mildly attracted to Frank. “And second, I'm actually here with someone.”

“And who would that be?”

“Me” Korra’s voice came from her side. Asami got up from the barstool and stood next to the tan woman. Korra brought her arm around Asami’s waist.

Frank looked Korra up and down before glancing over at Asami. “Is this your-”

“-Date, yep.” Korra cut him off. Asami turned in Korra’s protective arm, laying one arm around her shoulder and her other hand on her stomach. Korra shot a wink at Asami before turning back at Frank. She gave him a tight lip smile. “Nice to finally meet you Ragu, I’m Korra.”

“Who the hell is Ragu? My name is Frank.”

Korra dramatically palmed her face. “Oh, okay sorry. It's just that some of the fellas over there have been calling you Ragu because of the pasta sauce stain on your pants.” She pointed to the huge red blob on his grey slacks. “You should really go clean that up.”

Frank looked up frantically and dashed away from the bar in embarrassment. Both women watched happily as he snaked his way through the crowd of people to the exit. Asami leaned over to Korra. “That stain isn't coming out is it?”

“Nope, poor guy will probably be in the restroom for the rest of the night. Care to dance?” Korra asked.

“Lead the way.” Korra held her hand out and Asami held onto it with both of her, allowing Korra to take her to the dance floor.

Once they found an empty space, Korra faced Asami and held her right hand up waiting until Asami took a hold of it. Asami could feel the imprint of Korra’s other warm hand through the nylon material of her dress as it slid down from her ribs and came to a rest on her hip. 

“I see you've made a few friends.” Asami commented to take her mind off the hand on her body.

“Yep nothing like a few good engineering jokes to get the ball rolling.” Korra was actually, having a good time. The night was turning out nothing like she expected. There were a few snobs in the room but for the most part everyone was nice and fun to be around. “And let me tell you, some of these dad jokes are really knocking them dead- What?”

She stopped when she noticed Asami was staring at her with an unreadable expression her face. She had a slight smile, but she was frowning. Korra continued before Asami responded, “Okay, I get it, I'm a dweeb but I didn't want to embarrass you, so I looked up a few jokes to make sure I could hang with the big dogs.”

Asami raised a brow, “So let me get this straight, you researched jokes days before this event to make sure you were able to create conversation with the other guests and make me look good in the process?”

“Yeah” Korra said softly casting her eyes down. 

Asami locking her arms around the back of Korra’s neck, “You are truly the greatest, you know that?”

When she looked up Asami’s head was cocked to the side and she had the biggest grin on her face. Korra suddenly became overly shy. She looked away from Asami, “Stop it, now you're embarrassing me.” Korra grumbled with reddened cheeks. “Hey, I know I'm going to sound like a complete jackass when I say this, but I had no clue you were the CEO.”

“I thought I hinted at that when we were getting to know each other a few months ago.”

“I just never really put two and two together. I feel so dumb thinking about it now.”

“Well I never explicitly stated what I did, and it would have been an asshole move to just blurt out I'm the CEO slash owner of a company.”

“Wait you own this shit too?!” 

Asami laughed and quickly covered Korra’s mouth. She feared some of the others on the dance floor heard. She gave the older couple next to them an apologetic smile, but they didn’t seem bothered by the whole ordeal. “Yes, half. I own half.”

“Damn, I really need to start paying attention to context clues.” Korra shook her head in defeat and dropped it onto Asami’s shoulder as the two continued to laugh.

Before Korra moved, Asami placed her hand on the back of Korra’s head securing it to her shoulder. She hoped Korra didn’t plan on moving anytime soon, she just wanted to keep her as close as possible for as long as she could. Asami closed her eyes and inhaled the fruity floral scent of shampoo laced in Korra’s locks.

Asami felt bad that her heart was hammering through her chest in the brunet’s ear. It was her body’s natural reaction to new placement of Korra’s hands. Since Asami was now cradling Korra’s head, it left Korra’s hand empty. But it soon rested at the dip of her spine below the other one on the middle of her back.

Korra wished they could stay like this for an eternity. Asami pressed close to her as they swayed slowly to the soft jazz being played by the band. They were so lost in the moment, somehow they ended up in the middle of the dance floor and it seemed like everyone was staring at them when she brought her head up a bit to look around. She turned to Asami’s ear and spoke lowly, “You sure know how to steal a room.”

“What do you mean?” Asami could feel Korra smiling on the side of her face.

“All eyes are on you.”

Asami’s eyes opened her eyed and they had quiet the audience watching. She had been enjoying her dance with Korra so much that no one else in the room seemed to matter. “I think they are still in shock that someone actually wanted to be my date.”

Any man or woman on the planet would be an idiot to deny Asami, Korra thought to herself. “Nonsense, that guy over there has been slapped in the back of his head four times by his wife tonight for staring. And I'm pretty sure the fella over there needs an oxygen tank.”

Korra’s compliments were sweet but she didn’t know anything about the hurtful comments and rumors circulating behind Future Industries’ walls. “Well according to Opal My platonic love life has been the topic of discussion in the break room.” 

It's not every day they get to see their “tightwad boss” drinking and having a good time. “See that lady over their” Asami nodded her head in the direction of a woman to the left of them. “That just how Vivian looks at me. She’s had it out for me since the day I stepped for in that office. I don't know what her deal is with me.” She had been giving Asami her usual death glare all night.

Korra smacked her lips, “Oh that's easy, she's envious.”

“What, no. I don't see why.”

“Because you are goals. You're a boss that everyone loves, and you're smart. Might I add, if looks could kill, you'd have a lot of murder charges on your hands.” Korra wiggled her eyebrows at Asami.

“You're such a dork”

“In all seriousness, she wants that. But she can't command a room like you. She wants to be like the one and only Asami Sato.”

Asami scuffed as her smile fell. “… I don't think she wants to be a lonely single mom that spends all of her time at work.” She looked around the room avoiding Korra's eyes.

“Well I think that you do a wonderful job juggling all of those things and still come out on top. So many people would fold under half the pressure you go through but here you are, still standing.” Korra held onto her hips a bit tighter until Asami made eye contact. “Asami you sell yourself short way too often. You've accomplished so much in your life and if no one else in this room is proud of you, just know that I am.”

When tears began to form in the corner of Asami’s eyes, she hastily withdrew her hands from Korra. “W-would you umm excuse me for a second, I need some air.” She rushed to the nearest exit, forcing herself to not look back.

The sudden need of air lead Asami out onto the balcony. She rested her hands again the stone, looking up into clear night sky. Taking in deeps shaky breaths as the cool breeze blew against her skin. Korra wasn’t being overbearing, it was more unexpected and took Asami by surprise. No one besides Opal has ever shown her so much they care about her success. Her father didn’t even make a decent attempt to acknowledge her work.

Since high school Asami worked her ass off to make him proud. None of her achievements were noticed. It all started after the passing of her mother. He became hollow and cold towards her and a lot of others around him. The Future Industries scandal only put more of a strain in their rocky relationship. Her father wasn’t around to face the backlash nor was he there to clean up the mess he left behind. It was all Asami, and what did she receive in return from him, silence. He never made appearance to company events anymore, he never sent her a thank you card or even a text message since she had taken over.

Asami was still trying to wrap her head around the idea of how her father has known her for her entire life and hasn’t made an effort to see or speak to her in 5 five years. But Korra has only known her for months and would go out of her way to prove to Asami how proud she was and show support anyway she could. Korra steped into her life and hasn’t tried to step back, not even when she and Asami bump heads. She really was one of a kind. Asami smiled to herself thinking about those calming blue eyes.

Her thoughts vanished when she felt someone’s presence behind her. Asami looked over her shoulder and saw Korra leaning against the archway with hands in her pockets. She gave Korra a weak smile, “All of this appreciation in one night is a bit overwhelming.”

“And long overdue if you ask me.” Korra slowly made her way to the CEO. “Did I say too much?”

Asami shook her head, “No… I'm just having mixed feelings about tonight. It all keeps leading back to the same question.”

“And what would that be?”

“Why didn’t my dad show up?” Asami doesn’t appreciate the way he has treated her over the years. But there was part of her that wanted him to be there. She still has a soft spot in her heart that wouldn’t allow her to fully resent him.

“How long has it been since you’ve seen your dad?”

“A really long time…Years”, and when Asami said years she meant YEARS. “He has been out of the picture for so long I don't even think he knows I have a baby.”

The statement left Korra wondering what kind of fallout they had to make them distant from each other for such a long time. She didn’t want to push Asami further, so she stayed silent.

“I knew he wasn't going to show up, he never does. I feel stupid for getting my hopes up.” Asami turned away from Korra and wept silently into her hands.

“You're not stupid.” Korra spoke softly. She wrapped an arm around Asami’s midsection drawing the taller woman back towards her. Korra stood up straight before rotating Asami until they were face to face. "I'm sorry your dad didn't show up but there are so many people here that admire and appreciate all the hard work you do. Bolin is here.” Even though Korra was sure the main reason he attended was for the cocktail shrimp being served. “We both know Opal wouldn't miss any opportunity to support you. And you have me too, I'm here.”

Asami has spent enough time in the business realm around people that smile in her face while telling her a bunch of bullshit and lies. Even though Asami couldn’t see Korra’s face to know that she was sporting her genuine crooked grin. Most importantly she could feel in her heart, that every word Korra spoke was the truth.

The blue-eyed woman softly pried her hands away from her face and took both hands into her slightly callused ones, “Neither of us know why your dad isn't here to see you in all your glory but if he's too stubborn and selfish to come out here and commend you for all the remarkable things you are doing, then he is a fucking idiot. That his fault, he's the one missing out.”

Korra didn't mean to talk about Asami’s father in a disrespectful manner but Asami is too caring of a person to be hurt all the time whether it was intentional or not. “When we get back to the apartments I want you to make a list of all the people that have hurt you over the years and I’ll invite them to my gym and they’ll have to fight me.”

A tearful laugh came out of Asami and Korra couldn’t have been more satisfied. She rubbed away one of the tears from Asami pale skin, “l’m serious Sami, just give me the names and I’ll send out the invites to my octagon.”

Asami threw her arms around Korra and sobbed softly. “Thank you for being here for me.”

“Any time” Korra said giving Asami a kiss on the cheek then buried her face in the side of Asami's neck. 

“Words will never be able to express how grateful I am that I meet you.”

Asami’s words opened the levy of Korra’s heart and her raw emotions flowed translating into a kiss into the soft skin on Asami’s neck.

Asami felt a spark run through her body, she held onto Korra tighter. Before she knew it her hands up were at the nape of Korra's neck. She craned her head to the side, encouraging Korra to continue. Korra place another gentle kiss on her neck. Then another closer to her jaw, Korra’s lip never left her skin.

Asami pulled Korra back resting their foreheads together. The innocent exchange had both of their chests heaving. Asami brought one of her hands up to Korra’s face and brushes her thumb across her lips. She desperately wanted to find out what they taste like. Korra felt Asami’s breath just as their lips grazed-

“-Ahem” An older slender man stood in the arc way and the two women jumped apart. “Ms. Sato, I don't mean to interrupt but Mr. Matsui is looking for you. He is about to begin the closing speeches.”

Asami looked to Korra with a torn expression. “Go, I’ll be right behind you.” Korra smiled timidly. Asami gave her a small nod and followed the gentleman into the building.

When she was sure Asami was gone she let out a long agonizing groan. They were so close, she was centimeters away from kissing Asami again and once again a sudden intrusion. Korra rubbed her hands down her face trying to calm down and went back in to find her date. Now wasn’t the time to get frustrated, tonight was about being at Asami’s side and showing her support.

  


***************

  


Back inside of the ballroom, Asami was a nervous wreck. She dreaded having to go up to the podium and recite a speech. Korra was still no where to be found. Then to make matters worse, Opal had to leave because Bolin ate too much and wasn’t feeling good. Asami fidgeted where she stood at the side of the stage, anxiously waiting for her name to be announced.

Mr. Matsuri took the stage, “May I have everyone’s attention, we are going to close out the night with a word from one of the amazing minds behind this company’s success. I remember when she was a little girl trying help her dad out in his garage and now she is the best CEO his company has ever had.”

Asami tried to stay attentive during Mr. Matsuri closing words but all sound was drowned out by the thudding coming from her chest. Her palms grew sweaty knowing her turn was slowly creeping up. 

A warm hand ran over the middle of her back making Asami jump. At her side was none other than her date coming to her rescue, as always. But it wasn’t enough to stop the jitters from tap dancing on her stomach.

Korra had been watching Asami shift from one foot to another waiting for her turn to speak before she walked closer. It was a dead giveaway that the taller woman was nervous about having say her closing words. She moved her hand to grab Asami’s and gave it a little squeeze. “Stop it, you’re going to do fine.”

“Easy for you to say, I’m the one that has to go up there and talk to a full house.” Asami whispered loudly.

Korra leaned close to Asami’s ear, “Come on Sami, you got this. Don’t be a shy pebble, I know you’re a little boulder.”

Asami snorted then covered her mouth until her silent laughter subsided. “Korra that was a really terrible joke.”

“But it got you to laugh.” The two women giggled at the side of the stage like two small school children.

“Without further ado, Future Industries’ CEO, Asami Sato.” Korra gave Asami a confident nod and Asami let go of Korra’s hand and walked up onto the stage not breaking eye contact until she made it to the podium. 

The bright lights shining in her face made it difficult to see out into the audience which put her nerves at ease a bit. She waited for the applause to die out before starting her speech.

“Thank you, Mr. Matsui. Good evening everyone, I hope you all are enjoying yourselves so far, you all look lovely tonight. This speech will be short, I won’t take up too much of the rest of the time we have. I’ve never been good at public speaking anyways, the C minus in communication on my college transcripts is a constant reminder. And don’t any of you go repeating that to anyone outside of this event either because if this information gets back to my dad, I’ll have to fire you.” The joke earned a genuine laugh from the audience. “I’m only kidding, please don’t report me to HR.”

“I just want to thank everyone here and those that couldn’t attend for making Future Industries what it is today. We all know it was a struggle to get this company back on its feet in the beginning but when we got the ball rolling there was no stopping us. Each year we continued to make this company and our products better. Look at us now, we are the leading luxury automobile manufacturer in the country. And hopefully one day we will be a strong competitor internationally as well. So, thank you everyone who stuck with us when we were at our worse and every one of you that joined when we became powerful contenders. Thank you for your support and participation in making this company an amazing one.” Asami close her speech with a small bow and walked away.

“Hold on Asami, not so fast.” Mr. Matsui gestured for Asami to come back to the podium. When she made it over he rested his arm around her shoulder. “Everyone take a second and give this woman some love. Over the past five years she has brought this company out of a dark place. I know if my good friend Hiroshi Sato attended tonight, he'd be very proud of you and your marvelous work. He may not ever show gratitude publicly but trust me when I say he’s always bragging about how wonderful you are at our weekend golf games. Anyway, from myself and all Future Industries, thank you Ms. Sato for your hard work and dedication.” 

Everyone rose from their seats to give Asami a standing ovation. Their thunderous claps and whistles sounded throughout the room. Of course, Asami was as poise as ever only giving the room a bright smile and them waving off. 

Although she was the woman of the night Asami Found herself focused on one person in the room. The one person who truly was making her boring night into a spectacular one.

  


***************

  


Unfortunately they didn't get to finish where they left off on the balcony. After her closing statement Asami was dragged away to speak with people until the party came to an end. Korra sat at the table and watched as Asami spent the remainder of their night sending party guests off. It didn’t bother Korra though, she understood the importance Asami had to the company. So she patiently waited for her date to finish.

They were one of the last few people to leave. The car ride home was quiet, there was no awkward tension present just content silence. Asami held onto Korra’s arm and rested her head on her shoulder the whole way. She was on an emotional rollercoaster all night so a silent moment to themselves was much needed.

Korra was the first to speak when they made it to Asami’s doorway. “Thanks for inviting me to your party. It was fun.”

“You're welcome.”

“I-I’ll let you get to the baby.” Korra stepped close and her heart rate picked up. She closed her eyes and bracing herself at the feeling of the blue eyed woman’s warm palm on her cheek. All those feelings came crashing down when Korra’s lip were planted on the cheek opposite of her hand. “Goodnight.”

Asami flashed a smile hiding her disappointment. “Goodnight Korra.” 

When Asami stepped through the door and leaned against it after it closed. She couldn’t think where their night went wrong. Korra was probably upset Asami was running the night more than she was staying in her presence. She had asked Korra to be her date and spent the majority of the night overseeing everything, not being attentive to Korra. Her heart sank to the bottom her stomach, she wished things would have went differently.

Asami was brought out of her funk when she realized how quiet her house was. “Steph, are you up?” She saw a mound of blankets on the couch but no one was in sight. There was a suspicious note on the bar and it didn't look like it was from the babysitter. “What's this?”

**I took the liberty of picking up Shea from your place after we left the party. You and Korra were having so much fun and you NEED this Asami. I haven't seen you this happy in a long time and Opal knows best. So you two enjoy the rest of your night and I'll bring him back in the morning. ;) Love you!**

**—Opal**

“I'm going to kill her.” Asami grabbed her phone to call her best friend.

  


***************

  


“Someone looks fancy, how was prom?” Kuvira asked with a devilish smile.

Korra rolled her eyes as she continued to untie the tie from her neck. “Fuck off Kuv. I went to a party with a lot of important business people, so I had to look nice.”

“Let me guess you were the plus one for a certain sexy milf from downstairs?”

“Would you stop calling her that?!” Korra grabbed Kuvira by her jacket and playfully roughed her up.

“What?! It's true and we both know it. Well anyways I'm going to the store, I'll be back do you want anything?”

“Nah, I'm good.”

When Kuvira left, Korra lugged her body to her room and sat at the end of her bed. Regret bubbles in the pit of her stomach at the way she ended her night with Asami. _A fucking kiss on the cheek Korra? Really?!_ She was shut out three time. The first two were out of her control but the last one, totally self inflicted. Korra was tempted to go in for Asami’s lips but she didn’t want to push her luck. 

She began to think it was fates way of letting her know she and Asami weren’t meant to be. Korra dropped back onto her bed and rubbed her face trying to get the negative thoughts from her mind. 

Just as she gathered the strength to get up and undress, the doorbell chimed. It was more than likely Kuvira, she had a habit of leaving her keys in the house.

“Hold on.” She shouted, but the knocking didn't subsided “Give me a sec! I'm coming!” The constant rapid beating against the wood was driving Korra insane. She yanked the door open, “Kuv you gotta stop forgetting— Asami?”

Asami looked at Korra briefly biting her lip, “Hi.” 

“Hey, come in.” The CEO stepped over the threshold and Korra closed the door behind her. She stood in front of Korra with her head hung down, “Is everything okay?” Asami didn't look up. She shook her head and Korra stepped closer, placing a hand on Asami's elbow, “What's wrong?”

Without warning Asami surged forward pushing Korra into the door. Her cold hands her on her face and and warm lips smashed against her own. Korra’s lips are soft and the kiss the share is gently. It was sweet Asami pulled back and watched as the shorter woman’s eyes flutter open. She couldn’t help but smile at the lovestruck look on Korra’s face, “Was that okay?”

Korra opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. She just nodded, held onto Asami’s waist tighter, and reconnected their lips.

The blue eyes woman swiped her tongue on the seam of her lips waiting for permission to enter and was immediately grant access. Asami inhaled sharply when Korra began to explore her mouth. Her hand trailed up to the back of Korra’s neck keeping her as close as possible. 

What started off as slow soft kissing quickly turned into a series of deep desperate open mouth kisses. Low groans filled the silence of the room while anxious hands roamed all over each other’s bodies. 

Somehow they managed to make it to the couch in the livingroom. Korra prayed to the Spirits Kuvira didn’t barge in and mess up her chance. “Sami wait.” She stopped things before they escalated any further.

“I’m moving too fast, aren’t I? I'm sorry, I shouldn't have barged up here like this-”

Korra relieved any worry Asami had with a quick peck on the lips. “-Asami, just listen for a sec. I don't want my roommate walking in on us. So this is what I'm going to do, I'm going to carry you down to your place and we can pick up we're things left off. How does that sound, is that okay with you?”

Asami’s eyes lit up like the brightest stars in the sky. “Yes, more than okay.”

That was all Korra needed to hear. She took hold of Asami’s tighs and lifted from the couch without any signs of struggle. The act of strength made Asami gasped and clung on to Korra for dear life, brining their lip back into a passionate kiss.

Korra wasted no time getting them down to Asami's apartment. Her knees weakened when Asami’s sucked on her pulse point. The way Asami kissed her neck, there was no way she wasn't going to make it to the bedroom. She wanted, no she needed Asami right now. Korra kicked the door behind herself closed before blindly walked over to the dining room and placed Asami on the black table.

The tan woman’s lips against hers made her skin feel like it was on fire, it was a sensation she wanted to last forever. Her dreams came to a holt when Korra tore away from her suddenly. “Asami where is the baby?”

Asami pulled Korra back by the collar of her shirt, crashing their lips together again. “Opal.” 

“Good” Korra mumbled into their kiss making both woman to laugh. She loved being around Shea but tonight she had plans that involved Asami being very vocal. 

Her hands slid up Asami's pale skin but when she reached the CEO’s inner thighs, she was stopped. Korra searched Asami eyes thinking she had done something wrong. 

Asami stared back at Korra with her swollen bottom lip between her teeth. She could feel her blush getting richer. “I-I want to take care of you first.” She said shyly. Asami knew she wasn’t going to last long, it had been some time since she had been intimate with anyone.

Korra smiled and nodded, giving Asami a peck on the nose. Asami swallowed thickly as she began pulling the neatly tucked shirt from Korra's pants. She tried to unbutton the shirt as quickly as she could but her shaky hands weren't moving as fast as she wanted them to. When the final button came undone, she looked up into Korra's eyes. They were not the usual soft blue, they were dark and hungry. 

Asami placed her hand beneath the fabric on Korra's shoulder, pushing it down until the shirt pooled at her waist. Her lust filled eyes glued to the sculpted body in front of her, it would be a crime not to touch.

Korra bit her lip when Asami’s hand raked down her abdomen. She felt like she was about to explode if Asami didn’t touch her soon. The CEO’s finger didn't stop until the reached her gold belt buckle.

Their eyes met and never leaving each other as Asami pushing down her slacks until they were low on her hips. Her hand plunged into the waistband of Korra's underwear and she was soaked.

Korra tried to concentrate on holding herself up as Asami’s dainty fingers started circling her bundle of nerves. A shaky moan fell out of her mouth when the Asami slid fingers back and forth through her folds before two fingers finally took the plunge into Korra’s entrance.

“Fuck!” She sighed out. Asami’s fingers inside of her was so satisfying. Korra breathing began to pick up and her moaning was more intense. Asami picked up the pace a bit and Korra could feel herself getting close to her peak. She rocked her hips forward as Asami continued to work her fingers inside.

In a matter of minutes Korra was on the brink of coming. Her eyes screwed shut and her nails dug into Asami’s hip as a euphoric wave of pleasure came crashing down on her. 

Korra tried catching her breath but was itching to return the favor to Asami. She brought her hands up to cup Asami’s face, reeling her back in for another kiss. Korra gently bit her lip and tugged back, a small whimper left Asami’s mouth. Korra lifted Asami off the table carrying her to her bedroom, praying she didn’t trip over her sagging pants. 

“Keep the light off.” Asami breathed against her lips when Korra’s hand reached out or the light switch.

“I wanna see you. All of you.”

“Please?” Korra obeyed Asami’s wishes and left them off. Once at the foot of the bed, Korra let Asami stand on her own two feet. She traced over Asami’s jaw and Asami held on to her hand, “Ready?” 

She could see Asami nodding in the illumination from the moonlight. Korra took her pulled her in close until they were flush together. She claimed Asami’s plum lips once again for the hundredth time in the past fifteen minuets. Her were down on the taller woman’s back sinking in to the flesh of her rear end.

A whimpering moan escaped her body as she threw her head back. Korra kissed down her neck, nipping gently enough she wouldn’t leave any visible marks. She unzipped the dress starting at Asami's lower back, down to the top of her backside. Korra hooked fingers through the thin straps pulling them down Asami's shoulder until the dress was at her hip. It fell to the carpet along with Asami’s underwear. 

Korra guided Asami down onto the bed before shedding out of her clothes. Crawled up to lay on top, propping her body up with her elbows. Her soft lips pressed against Korra’s. “I want you up here with me.” Asami statement seemed like more of a question than a request.

“You don’t have to be afraid Sami, just tell me what you want.” Korra whispered against her lips.

Asami grabbed Korra’s hand and guided her to where she needed it to be at the most. “Touch me here, _please_.”

Korra thumb brushed against her sensitive bud making Asami’s hips buck. The was Korra rubbed her the aching bud in circles with her thumb had Asami’s mouth gaped open. Korra’s Thick fingers ran along her core, coating themselves with her wetness. Asami bit her lip while looking into Korra’s eyes, she was beyond ready for the pleasure she was about to receive.

Korra tested out Asami’s slickness, the last thing she wanted to do was have her in any pain. She slowly slid one finger into her, starting off as gentle as she could. The needy scratching at her back and broken moans leaving Asami made her wet all over again. Korra waited until Asami was used to the stretch then she added another digit causing a sharp inhale from the woman below her.

Asami felt her body tingling all over. Her back arch off of the bed as Korra pumped into her dripping core working her to her edge. Korra silenced her loud moans with a deep kiss.

After what felt like hours of pleasure Asami could feel it coming to an end. Korra curled her fingers up, hitting Asami’s front wall and she came undone. The built up pressure her body couldn’t hold back anymore all released as blissful cries and Korra’s name left her lips, bouncing off the walls of her bedroom.

When her fingers were free, Korra dropped all her weight onto, panting into the side of her slender neck. Once their breathing was restored, Asami wrapped her arms around Korra’s broad shoulders, holding on tight. “Will you stay with me tonight?” She whispered.

Korra leaned up looking over what she could see of the taller woman’s face in the darkness. She kissed Asami on the forehead then captured her lips in a couple of long kisses. “I don’t want to be anywhere else.”

  


* * *

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize in advance for the quote on quote smut if you think it’s crappy, tt’s my first time writing any. But I hope you guys liked the chapter, let me know what you think! Thanks for reading!


	8. Two Steps Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami and Korra try to figure their situation out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! I found some time to write. To apologize for my absence, here is a 10k word chapter. Enjoy!

The light chirping of the birds woke Asami before the alarm clock had a chance to. She grabbed her phone off the nightstand trying her hardest not to disturb the tan woman sleeping in her arms. Asami took the extra time she had to check through her emails and look over her upcoming schedule as she ran her fingers through Korra’s chestnut locks. Korra being a heavy sleeping didn’t flinch. 

Asami had to check on Korra a few times, the blue eyes woman’s face was buried in her bosom. Thanks to her pregnancy, Asami’s bra size went up a few cups, she had never been above a B. This was all new to her and the last thing she wanted to do was smother Korra with her breasts. But Korra didn’t seem uncomfortable in the slightest, she was snoring softly against Asami.

The time had come to wake her sleeping lover up so that she could go to work. Asami wanted to be selfish and let Korra sleep in but she wouldn’t allow herself to do such a thing. “Korra...Hey, it’s time to get up.” Asami said softly.

Korra groaned and clung onto her tighter. “You have to get up.” The blue eyes woman grumbled something inaudible into Asami’s chest and made her giggled. “What?”

“Is it really six o’clock already?” Korra whined as she turned ever so slightly to the side to be heard.

“Yes”

The tan woman loosened her grip but kept her head on Asami’s chest. Korra didn’t get up and wanted to stay in bed with Asami for just a while longer. But she also knew if she didn’t get up now, she wasn’t going to get up at all. “Can I shower down here?”

“Mmhmm, you are more than welcome to.” 

“Want to shower with me?” Korra asked seductively before nipping at Asami’s exposed neck.

Asami moaned as she tried to push her away, “Korra don’t do that.” 

It sounded like a great idea, she would love for Korra to take her up against the wall in her shower. However, If she allowed Korra to get them started she was going to want to stop. 

Plus Asami wasn’t comfortable with the idea of showing Korra her body. This had only been the second time they had been intimate with each other and each time they kept the lights off. Right after they finished Asami would grab Korra’s shirt and throw it on. “Maybe next time, I’ll go get some coffee started for you though.”

“Okay, I’ll be out in a bit.” Korra gave her a quick kiss then hopped up from the bed and went to the bathroom.

Asami grabbed her phone giving Opal the go ahead to bring Shea back home. Her best friend had been kind enough to babysit Shea so Asami could have another steamy weekend with on another. After sending the text Asami went to the kitchen.

  


***************

  


After a quick refreshing shower, Korra made her way to the kitchen. She snuck up on the taller woman and wrapped her arms around her midsection, “Good morning.”

“Morning” Asami turned in Korra’s arm so they were face to face, she laid her arms over Korra’s shoulders. “Are you coming over tonight?” Asami liked the idea of Korra being in her home and bed more frequently. 

“I want to, I can’t make a promise that I will though. I have to stay at the gym for maintenance. What about tomorrow?”

“I have dinner with some of my employees. This week is going to be so hectic.” Asami closed her eyes and groaned just thinking about how packed the beginning of her week was gave her a headache.

Korra ran her hands from Asami’s waist up her sides, “It’s okay don’t worry about it. We have our first official date on Wednesday night and then we can go from there.”

Asami pouted, “That’s so long from now.”

“The week always goes by fast when you’re busy, it’ll be here before you know it.”

“I’ll see you later this week?” Korra gave her a firm nod. Asami walked Korra to the door, gave her a hug and kiss. “K, have a good day at work.” She waited until Korra was down the stairwell before she closed her door.

Asami couldn’t think of the last time she was excited to go out on a date. Usually Opal was trying to play wingman and set her up with someone. Asami always ended up canceling or making up an excuse to leave early.

Not this time though, and Asami felt even better because this this time she landed a date by herself. Sure, she and Korra kind of did everything out of order. Last weekend when they went to the gala Asami didn’t intend on sleeping with Korra. She hoped they’d at least kiss but things headed in a different direction. Asami didn’t regret any of it. Especially now that her night ended up getting her a date with the woman she has been crushing on for months. It wasn’t orthodox so to speak but Asami wouldn’t have it any other way.

  


***************

  


Korra had just finished up for the day and was headed back to her office to catch up on paperwork. The past couple of weekends she had been spending a lot of time with Asami. So, with the bit of down time she had left, it only made sense for her to get caught up.

“Where have you been? I have only seen you at work and you’ve been flaking out on our morning runs these past weekends.” Korra looked up to find Kuvira leaning in the doorway of her office.

She already knew her friend wasn’t going to leave and would keep pestering her until she gave up details. But Korra would never, go in depth, she would just give her the gist. Korra looked back down at her papers, “If you must know, I’ve been at Asami’s.”

“Ohhhhh well at least you’re burning calories.”

“Kuvira!” Korra chucked her pen in the taller woman’s direction. Kuvira quickly ducked away from the flying projectile.

“Hey, you could have hurt me!” Kuvira glared at Korra wide eyed.

“Relax, if I wanted to hit you, I would have.” Korra said as she retrieved another pen from her desk 

Kuvira slowly slipped into the office door and sat on Korra’s desk. “Sooo shacking up with Asami already, I see.”

“No... It’s not like that.” Korra tried to focus on the papers in front of her. She tried her hardest to ignore the snarky, comment coming from her friend.

“Well, what is it then?”

Korra sat and thought for a few moments, “I don’t know honestly, we haven’t had a chance to talk about it.” She was snapped from thoughts when she heard her friend chuckling, 

“Yeah that’s because you’re too busy getting busy.”

“Shut up Kuvira!” Luckily, Kuvira escaped Korra’s office before she caught a hold of her. She went back to her papers but not before shutting her door.

Kuvira was kind of right though, everything happened so fast neither of them had the time to sit down and discuss their status yet. Which necessarily wasn’t a bad thing to Korra, they’re both adults capable of making choices on their own. For now, Korra just wanted to go with the flow of things because all that mattered to her was taking things at a pace, she and Asami were comfortable with.

  


* * *

  


Just like Korra said, the week passed by quickly. Asami was ecstatic to go out on a REAL date. It had been ages since her last one, she had made sure to pick her dress the night before, so that as soon as she got home from work, she’d shower and change. Steph even offered to watch Shea for a few extra hours, all she had to do was let everything fall into place.

Asami made sure she was a day ahead with all her work, she didn’t want to focus on anything but Korra for the next few hours of the night. She sent off the reminder of her emails and shut down her computer, just when Asami grabbed her purse a knock came from the other side of the door.

Her secretary opened the door after Asami told her it was okay to come in. “Ms. Sato?”

“Yes, Julie.” The young woman looked nervous.

“Ummm...There is a man here that says he needs to speak with you.”

“I have to be somewhere, tell him he has to schedule an appointment or come back tomorrow.” Asami made sure not to schedule any meetings for the day. And she was absolutely certain because as soon as Korra asked her to dinner Asami mapped out her schedule.

“I tried but he didn’t listen, and he made himself comfortable in the boardroom.”

Asami huffed and dropped her purse on the desk, “Thank you, Julie, I’ll handle it.” She marched down the hall of her building thinking about how on all the days in the week, someone wanted to be funny and popup at her company. She wasn’t sure who the hell this guy thought he was walking into Future Industries calling shots but she was about to put him in his place.

Asami knew exactly who it was when walked past the glass windows of the boardroom. _Of course_. She could spot that business ‘fuckboy’ haircut, slicked back with way too styling gel anywhere. Xavier Williamson, the spawn of demons from the underworld had the nerve to be in her boardroom with a team of his staff. 

He was the owner of a competing company, well in Asami’s eyes he wasn’t much competition to begin with. The only reason he came out on top a few years back was because the scandal involving her father. But right after it blew over Asami and Future Industries were back to being number one.

“Ahhh Asami Sato, so lovely to see you.” He was up to no good and Asami knew it just by the way he spoke. Everything about his demeanor hollered ‘Sleazy’, he was cocky, arrogant, and an entitled little prick that never worked hard for anything and always expected things to go in his favor. He had another thing coming he thought Asami was going to bow down to him.

“Hello, Mr. Williamson. I can’t say the feeling is mutual. Is there any specific reason you are invading my boardroom?”

“Invading? That’s a bit harsh Asami-”

“-Ms. Sato will do fine, thank you very much.” Asami corrected him, the last thing she wanted him to think was that they were on a first name basis. “Now what do you want?”

“Well Ms. Sato, I’m here to make a proposal to you. Seeing that Future Industries is a fierce competitor of mine, I’d like us to be able to work together. All I ask is for a few moments of your time. My team and I won’t be long.”

She gave them the floor because the last thing she wanted was Williamson spreading rumors about the way her company conducted business with competition to investors. Asami rolled her eyes and sat at the head of the table, she went to look for her purse but remembered it was still in her office. Just her luck to not have her phone in her when she most needed it. She began to panic a bit, and prayed Korra didn’t get the idea that she was flaking on their date. It was too late to run and grab her phone to give Korra a heads up, one of the presenters had begun to speak.

Half way through the presentation, she was regretted giving him a chance. Everything they were talking about was fluffed bullshit. She knew what was going on and wasn’t going for anything they were trying to pitch. Asami had been around the business too long to fall for the newbie mistakes. Nevertheless, she let them finish their presentation because she wanted to light a fire under Xavier’s ass in front of his employees to show everyone, she was not one to be toyed with. 

Silence fell when the speakers finished and Asami took a deep breath, “You think I’m stupid don’t you.”

“I-I beg your pardon, Ms. Sato?” The young man standing at the front of the table asked.

“No not you sweetheart, I understand you are just doing your job. But your boss here on the other hand happens to think I’m an idiot.” Asami turned to Xavier, “Mr. Williamson would you do me a favor and explain to your employees what this proposal is all about.”

“We are just pointing out the-”

“Shush.” Asami demanded as she held up her pointer finger. She stood up from her chair and slowly walked to the front of the room where the young employees were standing. “See unlike your boss, I don’t like to sugarcoat. What he’s doing is suggesting a buyout... Aren’t you?” 

“Yes, yes I am. Not only would Future Industries become an even more powerful, but you’d become a very rich woman.” He smiled cheekily.

Asami scuffed, “First and foremost, I’ve been rich, money is nothing new to me Mr. Williamson.” Even though she didn’t want to bring it up, there was a valid point behind the statement she had made. Her mother taught her to be humble and not to throw her status in others faces but her father taught her to trade blows with heavy hitters when they didn’t want to play fair. “With that being said, I’m not selling my company to you or anyone else.”

Asami could see Xavier was starting to get mad and she was loving every bit of it. Just as she was about to walk to the door he spoke up, “...We all know a big company like this is too much for a young woman like you. I’m sure you never have time for yourself or your family. I mean you just had a child-”

“-Enough!” Everyone around flinched and stayed still, afraid they’d face her wrath when her voice rang through the room. “You have no right to bring my son up, I don’t care if you were just making a point. I spend a lot of time with my child, just because I have a demanding job doesn’t mean I’m not a dedicated mother. So, I’m going to say this once, and only once. Don’t ever come back to my company unless you schedule an actual meeting, don’t ever try to come into my boardroom trying to sucker me into a buy out because it’s not going to happen, and don’t ever speak on child in my presence, EVER.” 

Asami wasn’t going to back down to anyone. Most of the others watched on as Asami and Xavier glared at each other intensely, the other few employees scurried their stuff together, “I’m sure you’ll be able to find your way to the exit, seeing that you slithered your way in here. Goodnight.” Asami concluded before tossing her hair over her shoulder and leaving the room.

The first thing Asami went for when she entered her office was her phone. The time flashed over the screen, Xavier had wasted forty-five minutes of her night. Asami cursed to herself as she rushed out of the building to her car. She would have been home getting ready to head out with Korra but now she was stuck on the freeway. Asami decided to call Korra because it wasn’t looking good for her at all. 

“Hey Sami, is everything okay?”

“No, I had a pop-up meeting at work and I didn’t have my phone and now I’m stuck in traffic.” It was bumper to bumper at the moment, even if she wanted to take the streets it would still be hectic. Asami knew Korra was probably sitting in the restaurant alone, patiently waiting for her. Those blue eyes searching for her in the crowd of people in the room. She could feel the tears welling up in her eyes, but she held it together. “... I don’t think I’m going to make it there. I still have to get Shea from Steph too.” It was a wrap, Asami cried quietly on the other end of the line. All she wanted was a nice date with Korra.

“That’s okay Asami, how about I grab us, some food to go and I’ll meet you at your house?” Korra said softly.

“Mhmm” was the only sound that would leave her mouth.

“Alright, see you in a few.”

  


***************

  


Asami was thankful Korra wasn’t mad at her for having to reschedule their dinner and she happy that she was going to be able to spend some time with Korra but overall, she felt defeated. Sure, she had won the battle with Xavier, but it costed her the date she had planned with Korra. Instead of a night out she was stuck in the house once again.

Asami sat on the couch nursing Shea for the final time of the evening when her phone buzzed on the cushion a few inches away.

 **Korra** -8:37pm:  
I’m on my way upstairs.

 **Asami** -8:37pm:  
K, I left the door unlocked for you

Within a few minutes the door opened, Korra quickly slowed down when she noticed Shea in Asami’s arms. She held the food up grinning before she went in the kitchen to put it down, this gave Asami a few seconds to unlatch Shea and place her breast back into her bra. 

“He sleep?” Korra asked quietly.

“Yeah, he just went down” Asami whispered back.

“Want me to put him in the crib?”

“Please so I can get ready for bed.” Korra can over to the couch and Asami gently placed her sleeping baby in her arms. Asami snickered watching the blue eyed woman trying to be as quiet as possible while carrying Shea to his room.

By the time Korra come back from laying Shea in his crib, Asami had already made it to her room. She decided to fix their plates before her stomach digested itself. Korra set the plate on the dining table, when she turned around to go grab their glasses of water Asami was standing behind her. She gasped, “Hey, you scared me.” 

Asami didn’t say anything, she walked over to Korra, buried her face in Korra’s neck, and clung onto her taking the deepest breath her lungs would allow. Korra wrapped her arms around Asami’s waist and held her as close as she could.

Korra pulled away from their embrace slowly, “You must’ve had a really long day.” Asami nodded. “Let’s eat first and then we can talk about it if you’d like.” The green eyed woman gave her a small smile. 

Korra lead them to the table where their food was waiting. The majority of the dinner was eaten in silence, Korra patiently waited until Asami was ready to speak. She eventually opened up and told Korra about Xavier. She didn’t hold back on any of the details either, her hatred for that man ran deep and she made it well known.

After they finished their meal and did the dishes, they took the rest of their conversation to Asami’s bedroom, “Wow, that guy is an ass.” Korra said as she sat at the end of Asami’s bed.

Asami sighed, “I’m glad I’m not the only person that thinks so.”

When Asami got quite Korra could see there was something still on her mind. She reached out for Asami’s hands and pulled her closer so that the taller woman was standing between her legs. “What else are you thinking about?”

Asami chewed at her bottom lip debating if she should tell Korra or not. She tried to shrug it off, but it was like Korra could see right through her. She climbed in Korra’s lap, straddling her lower body and held onto her sides before looking back into her eyes. “…I’m still a little bothered by what he said to me, I guess.” 

“Don’t second guess yourself, you are a damn good mother. No one should ever be able to tell you otherwise.” Asami nodded and kissed Korra deeply.

She was getting to a point in her life where she is just tired of questioned and judged. She was the CEO of a large company for crying out loud. but she was always constantly having to prove herself to everyone around. It was exhausting. Thankfully Asami had a few people in her corner, and it felt good to have their support when she needed it.

Korra rolled over positing Asami flat on her back without breaking their kiss. They separated for air and Asami ran her hand over the sides of Korra’s face. “I’m really sorry about tonight.”

In return Korra flashed a bright smile then kissed her forehead, “It’s okay, shit happens.” Korra leaned down to reclaim Asami’s lips but was met with an unexpected yawn.

“Oh my spirits, I am so sorry!” Asami apologized covering her mouth as she frantically looked up at Korra. Neither one of them could do anything but laugh.

Korra shook her head smiling, “Let’s sleep.” Asami agreed and they crawled to the top of the bed. Korra laid on her back and Asami took her place at her side placing her head on Korra’s chest. They were out just as soon as they had laid down.

  


* * *

  


Another day at the office just in a different week. For the remainder of the day Asami was looking over some sketches for the new Satomobile idea. She liked the overall body of the model, but something about the shape was bothering her. Asami annotated the images leaving notes for the designers to look over and change. She glanced over at the clock, only a few minutes longer and she would be free. No talk talk about work, no outside distractions. It would be just her, Korra and-

Asami’s office door swung open, “Good evening Ms. Sato.”

Asami’s eyes widened in disbelief, “Ms.Robinson, hello.” She said trying to hide the surprise in her voice.

Vera Robinson was a powerful woman and was well respected in the corporate and engineering world. Asami heard stories from her father about when he and Vera were interns. Vera came in on her first day, resolved costly problems and reduced their failure rates. Asami didn’t have a lot of women to model herself after growing up and quickly took a liking to Vera. Asami admired her confidence and ability to hold her ground in a career full of men, she was probably one of the only people Asami found intimidating. Asami hadn’t been the game as long as Vera but she aspired to be like her one day.

“I’m here for our five o’clock meeting. Surely you haven’t forgotten.”

Asami hopped up from her chair, “No absolutely not, but I thought you’re flight wasn’t coming in until tomorrow.” 

The older burnette fixed the sleeves on her blazer before she spoke again, “Change of plans, I was hoping we could get this meeting going today.”

“Okay, r-right this way.” Asami walked the older woman to the boardroom. “Take a seat in here and I’ll be right back with you. I’m going to make a quick phone call.”

The woman nodded her head and smiled, “Sure thing, hurry back.”

 _This can’t be fucking happening!_ Asami cursed to herself as she sped to her office. She took a deep breath before pressing Korra’s name in her phone hoping, things wouldn’t go bad. At the same time, she knew she couldn’t turn Vera away from the meeting even if it was a day ahead.

And of course, Korra picked up on the second ring not giving Asami much time to think about how to break the news.

“Hello”

“Hey Korra.”

“I just got done with my last client, so I’m going home to get ready for tonight.”

“About that... The investor came in today and we are about to have our meeting now. Can we reschedule again?” Asami whinced after asking the question.

“Yeah, that’s okay.”

Asami didn’t need to be in Korra’s presence to see the mood shift. She could hear the disappointment in Korra’s voice. “Korra, I promise I’ll make it up to you.”

“You don’t have to promise me anything, I understand. I know this is important for you and your company.” 

“Thank you… I’m really sorry.”

Korra snickered, “Asami stop apologizing. Call me later, and tell me all about how you knocked her socks off.”

Asami smiled at the support Korra was giving her, “Okay bye.” She scurried back to the boardroom.

  


***************

  


Korra couldn’t lie, it felt horrible getting canceled on for a second by Asami. At the same time, she knew Asami was the key to her company’s success and Korra would never put Asami in a predicament where she had to choose between Korra and her company.

She decided to hit up a couple of bars with Bolin, earlier that week he mentioned it to her. Now that her plans had fell through Korra took him up on his offer. After she got dressed Korra made her way to his apartment.

Bolin must’ve just gotten home when she arrived, he was still in him work attire when he opened the door. She sat on the couch and patiently waited for him to change. A couple minutes later Opal came through the door, it kind of startled to Korra on her couch. 

She walked in and sat down next to the blue eyed woman. “Korra, what are you doing here? I thought you had a big date planned for Asami.”

Korra averted her gaze down to her hands, “I did but she couldn’t make it tonight. She was caught up at the office, her investor came in a day early, so she kind of had to cancel last minute.”

Opal’s brow furrowed, she knew how much this date meant to both Korra and Asami. “I’m sorry Korra.” She said kindly as she placed a hand on Korra’s arm.

Korra put on her best smile, “It’s no big deal. We are about to go out to the bar, you coming?”

“Oh no, I’m in for the night. My big bowl of popcorn and I will be binge watching Living Single. Thank you though, have fun. Please look after Bolin for me.” 

“Of course.”

Opal gave Korra a hug before going to her room. Soon after Bolin came from down the hall and they headed out.

  


***************

  


“Hey Steph.” Asami greeted as she trudged into her apartment.

“Hey Ms. Sato.”

“Is he sleep?”

“Yep, I just put him down about twenty minutes ago. I’m going to head out.”

“Okay goodnight.”

“Oh before I forget, Korra came down and dropped some food off. I put it on the stove for you.”

“Thank you, goodnight.” Asami went to the kitchen and read the note Korra left with the meal. The sweet gesture made her smile but there was still a ping of sadness in her chest.

**I’m sure you didn’t eat anything while you were at the office, so I brought you down something. Hope this is better than the takeout you were going to order. :)**

**—K**

She heated up her food and sat on the couch staring blankly at an episode of Law & Order. Shea was asleep, Korra probably went to bed too, so Asami moped around the house hoping she would eventually get distract from thinking about her failing dating life. 

Twenty minutes into the show she couldn’t take anymore, Asami washed her dish and went to take a shower. When she got out, she went to check her phone for any final emails but found an unread message from Korra.

 **Korra** -10:46:  
How fid thr meetiubg go?

Asami frowned, she had a clue about the question Korra was attempting to ask but she decided to call her just to make sure. “Hello? Korra are you okay?” From all the commotion in the background of their phone call Asami could tell Korra was out somewhere.

“Hi, I’m fine. I-I’m a little drunk.” Korra said giggling softly into the speaker. She didn’t expect Asami to call but wasn’t to hear her on the other side of the line.

“Where are you at?”

“Bolin and I are at a bar about 15 minutes away.”

“Oh I’m sorry I’ll call you back later.” Asami began to feel bad for interfering with Korra having a night out with friends.

“No it’s fine.” Korra interjected quickly as she leaned against the cold bricks on the side of the building. She would rather talk to Asami anyways. “I want to hear your voice. S-So did you close the deal?”

“Yep” Asami said popping the ‘p’, “she is a hundred percent on board with Future Industries.” 

“W-Why don’t you sound happy then?”

 _Because I wanted to spend time with you._ “... I am... I just didn’t want my night to turn out like this.”

“How did you picture it turning out?” Korra asked lowly.

Asami bit her lip as she traced over the cleansed skin above her chest with the tips of her finger. “Me with a belly full of the wonderful food you cooked. Then we’d snuggle up in bed and I’d lay in your arms while you played in my hair and kiss me until I fell asleep.” Well, that amongst other things.

Korra couldn’t help the smile that split across her face. What Korra wouldn’t give to be tangled in the sheets with Asami right now. She tried her hardest to play it cool though, “One out of two isn’t bad, I could still come over i-if you wanted.”

“No Korra, you go enjoy yourself. Besides, you should be able to have a fun night, without me ruining-”

“-Sami stop, you didn’t ruin anything. It’s okay.”

“No it’s not, this is the second time.” Asami rubbed her forehead getting agitated thinking about canceling on Korra twice.

Korra let out a light sigh, “Life is going to get in the way of plans sometimes. None of that was in your control, It’s fine.”

“Yeah... well I’ll let you get back to Bolin. Talk to you later.”

“Okay, N-Night.” Korra hiccuped.

“Goodnight Korra… Shit!” Asami hung up her phone and stared at the ceiling. She was beyond frustrated, she threw herself into her bed and fell asleep to force herself to forget about another unsuccessful dinner planned with Korra.

She jumped slightly out of her sleep when the buzzing coming from the nightstand began to sound. Asami wasn’t sure how long she had been sleeping but it felt like it had only been for a few seconds. Without even looking at the screen she answered. “Hello?” Asami spoke into the phone groggily.

“Come to the door.”

Asami held the phone back squinting and saw Korra’s name on the screen. She hopped out of bed and went to the dooring it for Korra.

Asami didn’t have time to ask any question because Korra grabbed her by the hips and slowly backed her into the wall. It startled her at first, but she knew it wasn’t meant scare her. Korra cupped her face with one hand gently and she got lost in those glazed over blue eyes. 

Before she knew it Asami had Korra’s lips against hers. The taste of alcohol on her breath was strong but not overbearing. A faint huff of Korra’s name was all Asami could get out when the kisses began to trail down the side of her neck.

“I wanted to see you.” Korra whispered into her skin as she pressed herself closer to the taller woman. She brought her hands under Asami’s thighs and lifted her legs until they were secured around her waist. “And hold you.”

They kissed passionately as Korra carried Asami to her bedroom. She placed her down on the bed softly and ran her warm hands over Asami’s smooth thighs.

“ _Korra_ ” Asami chanted as the kisses on her neck continue. Her body was beginning to tingle from her head down to her toes. Korra was a lot more assertive when she is inebriated. _She’s drunk_ , the voice in the back of her head reminded her. That was how Asami wanted to have Korra. “Korra, wait.” Asami said trying to catch her breath.

The tone shift in Asami’s voice snapped Korra out of what she was doing, she sat back on her knees and dropped her head into her hands. “...I’m sorry Asami, I’m being stupid, I wasn’t thinking.”

Asami sat up as well and pulled Korra’s hands away from her face. “You’re not stupid Korra.” 

“I just couldn’t stop thinking about you after we got off the phone. So, I thought it would be a good idea to come over.” Asami reached up with both hands pulled Korra to her until their lips met, the kiss was soft and long. She hopped off the bed and signaled Korra to get up.

“Let’s take this stuff off.” Once Asami stripped Korra down to her underwear, she pulled back the covers, “Okay, lay down I’ll be right back.” Asami went to the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water, theme she stopped by the bathroom to get a few painkillers from the medicine cabinet. “Sit up, take these.”

Korra finished the water and waited for Asami to get in on the other side. While Asami opened her arms to Korra she slid over and laid comfortably against Asami. Just when Asami thought Korra was sleep, she began talking. “Wait a minute, isn’t this supposed to be the other way around?”

Asami smiled, “You can hold me next time.”

“Okayyy, I’ll tell Genevieve to add it into my planner.”

“Who the hell is Genevieve?”

“My imaginary assistant.”

The joke earned a laugh from Asami, “Korra, go to sleep.”

“K, night.” Korra kissed the middle of Asami’s chest before sleep finally took over.

  


***************

  


The next morning Korra was wake by a hint of sunlight seeping through the blinds. Asami wasn’t anywhere to be found, Korra got up to find her to apologize for her antics last night. She tried not to make too much noise with her heavy walk. When she rounded the corner of the hallway, she saw Asami leaning against the wall starting out of the window in the living room. She seemed troubled, lost. Korra walked over slowly, to the raven haired woman turned in her direction the moment she heard footsteps approaching, “Hey.”

“What’s wrong?” Korra could tell she had been crying, Asami’s eyes were puffy with a tint of red under them and on the tip of her nose.

“I’m okay, for the time being.” Asami tried to put on a small grin to ease Korra’s worries. She reached out for Korra’s hand and walked them over to the couch.

Asami took a deep breath as she gathered her thoughts. She had been up since five, at first, she was taking care of some work related matters. One minute she was watching Korra lay under her content and peaceful sleeping. All of a sudden, everything shifted, the next minute she was reflecting on how their “romantic life” hadn’t even gotten off of the ground and it was already crashing. 

Was that how it would be when if they decided to be together? Asami having to constantly cancel, Korra coming back to her drunk and in the mood, Asami end up rejecting her because she doesn’t want to take advantage of Korra’s drunken state, and they’d end up apologizing until they fell asleep. 

That wasn’t the way Asami wanted, it to be with Korra. Asami felt Korra deserved so much more, so she knew what she had to do. “Korra, I don’t want to keep canceling on you.”

“It’s okay, I understand. I don’t mind rescheduling-”

“No Korra, it’s not.” She looked over at Korra and her eyes started to water. “I’m not sure this is a good move for me right now. I have a lot going on at the office.” Asami was trying her hardest to get the whole ordeal over with. “All of this is just too much for me right now... I really like you, and the time we’ve spent together has been incredible. But...”

Korra caught on at the last part, she knew what was coming and felt like her heart begin to crack. She stood up “...Okay.”

“You understand right?”

“Yeah...” Korra grabbed the back of her neck, forcing herself to not look back at Asami. “Of course, yeah, no worries.”

Asami rose from the couch and held Korra’s hand in her own trying her hardest to get Korra to look her in the face, “Please don't be mad with me.”

Korra shook her head, “I'm not...” She gave Asami had a soft squeeze before releasing it and went to Asami’s room to put on her clothes. When she was finished, Korra left the apartment without so much as a glance in Asami’s way. 

Only after the door shut softly did Asami let her tears fall.

  


* * *

  


For the past couple of days Asami had been working from home. She tried to do anything to keep her mind busy and off Korra. She stayed late at the office, she stayed up working on research. Asami worked until she passed out, so her mind didn’t have to chance to wonder about Korra. She knew it wasn’t good for her health but right now it was her way to cope. She didn’t want to get in her feelings and be a crying mess, even though it was bound to happen.

Asami jumped from the couch when she heard a knock on her door. Her heart dropped when she saw it was only her best friend. “Hey Opal.” 

Opal caught on to the somber tone Asami greeted her with, “What's wrong with you, Mopey?” She asked as she closed the door behind herself.

Asami huffed and went back to the couch, “Not now Opal.”

The green eyed woman plopped down on the opposite end of the couch. “Someone sounds frustrated.”

“Yeah I’m stressing out. I have to get all of these plans revised before we make any more moves at work.” Well that and the fact that she put drove a wedge between her and Korra’s relationship. Asami wasn’t sure they’d be able to go back to the way everything used to be. Especially not after the way Korra walked off from her a few days ago.

“I bet you Korra could help you relieve some of that stress.” Opal playfully suggested. “Where is she at anyways?” She was surprised Korra wasn’t hanging out at Asami’s.

“I wouldn't know, I haven't seen her in a few weeks.”

“Why?”

“Nothing bad happened.” Asami shrugged trying to play it cool. “We just came to an agreement to stop before things got to deep.” 

The frown etched on Opal’s face was a clear indication that she didn’t believe her best friend. “I’m not understanding... You two have literally been inseparable since she moved here and now you tell me you just all of a sudden stopped seeing each other. You’re not telling me something.” They had been friends for too long, Opal knew there was much more to the story than Asami was telling her. “That’s it?... Asami talk to me.” 

Asami started by telling told Opal about how her investors meeting got pushed up to the day she and Korra were supposed to have dinner. She recounted the majority of the detail but left out most the ones involving the kiss they shared at the door. It pained her to retell how she end it with Korra. 

“Have you spoken to her since?”

Asami nodded, “But that didn’t go over to well either.

_... It had been a little over a week since Asami had “broke things off” with Korra. On Monday morning, Asami was getting off the elevator when the door for the stairwell opened and Korra stepped out._

_“Hey.” Asami greeted trying not to sound too elated._

_Korra gave her a crooked grin, “Hey Asami.”_

_“Where having you been?”_

_“Just working and stuff, getting things in order with the gym.” It was more like she was trying to get Asami out of her mind. “How’s work at Future Industries going?”_

_“Great, are you busy right now? I was just about to go out and grab some breakfast at CBC if you want to join me.”_

_“Yeah, sure. I don’t have to be to work yet, so might as well.”_

_Breakfast wasn’t awkward as Asami thought it was going to be. They talked, laughed, exchanged stories, it was like they were getting back to where they were before. When they finished, Korra offered to walk Asami to her car and she accepted._

_“Thank you for coming with me.”_

_“No worries, I’ll see you later.” Asami leaned in and hugged Korra._

_The hug was nice, Korra smelled so good. She hoped Korra was enjoying it as much as she was because she didn’t want to let go. A voice went off in the back of her head telling her to let go. By then it was too late, Korra pulled back was staring right into Asami’s eyes. Next thing she knew, they were connected at the lips, she didn’t mean for it to happened, her body just reacted._

_The kiss only lasted for a few seconds before Korra broke it, “Asami wait” She shut her eyes tightly and took a breath before looking at Asami again. “What’s going on with us? One day you’re telling me we can’t be with each other then today you’re kissing me like you want to be with me. I need you to be clear with me because I’m starting to get confused and I honestly can’t take it.”_

_There was a saddened look in Korra’s eyes, like she knew Asami was about to crush her all over again, and Asami didn’t know what to do or say. “I-I don’t know, I mean we are friends, right?”_

_“Is that what you want?”_

_Asami held her hands together in front of herself and cast her eyes down to the ground. Her heart was screaming no. “...Yes.”_

_Korra nodded her head with a small frown. “Okay, then friends it is... I have an appointment in forty-five minutes so I have to get going, I’ll ummm see you around.”_

_“Yeah, see yo-”_

_Just like that Korra was gone. She must’ve been pissed, she didn’t wait for Asami to respond. Asami got in her car and took a deep shaky breath trying to stop the tears from falling. A familiar feeling settled in her stomach as heart arched in her chest..._

Opal sat there quietly watching Asami fiddle with her hands. “Can I be honest with you?” Asami nodded. “It sounds like you care about her and you didn’t want to let her go but you were scared and being impulsive.” 

“I don’t know Opal.” Asami sighed and covered her eyes. “I just don’t know.” Korra was everything Asami could ever want but with all of the random obstacles she had to hurdle over the last few weeks her taking a toll on her. She took it as a sign that a relationship wasn’t something she could juggle at the moment. “My lifestyle is to get on the way of our relationship. She’s going to get tired of me canceling and not being able to spend time with her, then she’s going to leave me.”

“Asami-”

“-It's better this way Opal.”

“No it’s not Asami.” Opal snapped, “I get it you want to protect Korra, but you are actually hurting her... and you’re hurting yourself too.” It was evident to Opal that Asami had guilt tripped herself into believing that she wasn’t worthy of being with Korra.

“I like her so much Opal, I really do.” Asami looked at her best friend with tears welling up in her eyes.

“Well then give it a chance.”

“It’s scary to just throw myself back out there. I’m not a young teen.” Her life is filled with priorities, she is a grown woman with a busy life. Asami’s can’t just throw caution to the wind. “I have a lot of baggage now. A baby, a company, and a guarded heart is a lot to bring into a new relationship. Korra deserves someone that can give her their all and that person just isn’t me.”

“What makes you think you aren’t her person?” She hated that Asami was giving up so easily, “Korra didn’t back out before and she isn’t going to go anywhere now. Asami just talk to her.”

“Opal I appreciate you trying to fix this...” Asami could stop herself from getting choked up about it all over again. “Now just isn’t the time okay and... and I just can’t right now, okay?”

“Okay.” Opal held Asami as she sobbed on her shoulder. “Okay, it’s alright.”

Opal stayed by Asami’s side letting her cry on her shoulder until Shea woke up from his nap about an hour after and then she went to tend to her child. Opal decided to stay at Asami’s for dinner, she didn’t want Asami to close herself off from the outside world like she usually does when she’s feeling down. They cooked together, well Opal did the cooking and Asami helped with a few basics. Opal already knew Asami was as useful as a seven year old in the kitchen. They She did her absolute best to evade any discussion that involved Korra.

“Dinner is served.” Opal announced be for she excused herself from to go to the restroom. Asami put Shea in his highchair before going to get their plates and setting at the table. She was able to eat bits and piece of her own food but spent more time feeding Shea, he would get agitated if she didn’t keep up with him.

“Mmmm, good...” Asami giggled watching Shea devour his rice, “My little greedy guy.” She hummed as her son took another spoonful. “Mmmm.”

“Mmm” Shea hummed back when he finished swallowing his food, “Mmm ma... mamamama.”

Asami’s eyes widened as she covered her mouth, and she scooted back. “Oh my spirits! You’re speaking. My baby is spoke.” She didn’t know it she was going to cry or jump for joy, it was all happening so fast.

“Mamama mama” Shea said as he looked up at his mom’s face kicking his feet and holding onto the arms of his highchair.

Asami unstrapped him from his seat and held him close to her chest. She pulled him back and kissed all over his face. Shea was a laughing mess in her hand and she couldn’t have felt more proud of her baby boy. “Yeah! That's my baby! I have to tell Kor-...” Asami stopped herself mid-sentence. It was a moment she would have loved to share with Korra. But with the turmoil going on between them, she didn’t want to make it worse. “Opal come here, hurry!” 

Opal came sprinting down the hallway, “What, what happened?!”

“He said Mama.”

The tan woman placed her hand over her chest as she took a breath, “Don’t freaking scare me like that!” 

“Sorry!” Asami laughed with tears in her eyes. There were mixed emotions in the air, the most obvious was overwhelming joy. Her baby said his first word, and her best friend was there to witness. But there was an unsettling feeling that lingered because she knew someone important was missing for such a big milestone in her son’s life.

  


* * *

  


Asami decided to start their weekend off by going grocery shopping. Technically she didn’t have a choice, Asami’s fridge was practically empty and if she didn’t want to starve, she had no other option. Asami hated with a passion, she didn’t know what to get because she didn’t know how to cook. Her cart always ended up full of snacks, and TV dinners. There were a few items in the cart for Shea. But he had enough baby food to last for a while.

Asami wondered aimlessly through the ales, while Shea sat in the basket completely occupied with a bag of pasta, he was trying so hard to figure out what how it opened. She stopped in front of the canned foods reading the label on the back, trying to seem like she knew what she was doing. She looked over at Shea in the cart when he began laughing historically.

Even her own son knew her shopping abilities were a joke. When she glanced at the labels, his laughter started up again and it was much louder. He was looking at something on the side of her, and whatever it was had his full attention.

“What are you laughing at silly boy?” Asami turned around and saw Korra holding up magazines acting like she was hiding behind them. When she peaked through them, Shea went berserk and it made Korra laugh too.

“Awww man you got me. Hey there, little man!” Shea practically leapt from the basket to get to Korra when she got closer. 

She picked him up and held him in the air before bringing him back down to her chest into a hug. He was so happy, he really loved Korra, it showed. His face lit up whenever he saw her, it always made Asami feel warm when she witnessed the bond they shared. “I should have known it was you. He doesn’t laugh like that with anyone.”

“Wow look at this guy! Where did all of those teeth come from buddy?!” Korra held Shea’s chin between her thumb and index finger and examined his mouth.

The central incisors at the top and bottom of Shea’s mouth had came in. “They just started sprouting up out of nowhere.” Teething was a bitch, there were night when Asami wanted Korra to come down to help out. But she never built up the courage to call her, she was too afraid of getting rejected. “H-How have you been?” Asami asked hesitantly.

Korra gave her a warm smile. _Missing you_ is what Korra wanted to say but held back. “I'm good, got some big things going for the gym but I don't want to jinx it, so I've been trying to be quiet. What about you?”

“Just the usual working, we finally got the ball rolling with a new model Satomobile and now I'm trying to keep Shea from gnawing on everything in his path.” She turned her attention to her son, away from the blue eyed woman.

“That’s great... I haven't seen this kid in a month and he's already had a growth spurt too.”

“Yeah, he said his first word last week.”

Korra looked at the infant then back over to his mother with a bright smile on her face, “What?! No way! I missed your big moment, what did he say?”

“Mama” 

And she missed it, Korra hated herself for not being there to see it all. Her smile began to turn into a sad one. She missed Shea a lot and she missed Asami like crazy. Korra missed being able to talk to her, hearing her laugh, being next to her, and holding her close-

A loud chime came from the phone in her pocket breaking up moment they were sharing. Korra fished for the device in her pants, “…Kuvira’s calling me, I have to go now.”

“Okay, we'll see you around. Say bye Shea.” Korra tried to hand the young boy back to him mother but he held onto her shoulder tightly. Asami had to pry his little hands from Korra’s shirt. When he was back in his mother’s arms, he twisted his body toward Korra sniffling and extended his arms to her.

“Awww don't cry, it's okay.” Korra held onto one of his little hands with a few of her fingers. It was breaking her heart that she had to leave, like this. Things between his mother and her were kind of weird at the moment. The worst part about it was, she wasn’t sure if it would ever be the same again. 

“Korra, I don't want you to be late for work, he is just being dramatic.” Korra looked up at her with glossy eyes. “He'll be fine, go.” Asami added with a warm smile.

“Okay, I'll see you later little man.” She held back her tears as she cupped his face. When she wanted nothing more than to hug the taller woman, but she froze up when her eyes met the beautiful green ones that haunt her dreams. “B-Bye Asami”

“Bye Korra” 

Korra waved before walking away. Asami stood in the aisle cradling her crying child trying to calm him down. “I know baby, I miss her too... I miss her too.” She whispered before kissing the top of his head, staring in the direction Korra disappeared.

  


* * *

  


The next couple of days weren’t emotionally easy for Asami at all. Seeing Korra brought up feelings she couldn’t suppress. Asami stood at the window in her office thinking about how just seeing Korra make her regret everything she said that morning. It seemed like the best decision to make in that moment. Now, she wished she could turn back the hands of time.

Was this what their friendship had come to? Awkward conversation in a grocery with no substance to them whatsoever? Asami wasn’t even sure if Korra considered her a friend anymore. She wouldn’t blame her if that was the case either.

A few light taps at her door brought her focus back. “Come in.”

“Ms. Sato?”

“H-Hey, Julie.” 

“I just wanted to give you this, the photographer from the gala dropped it off.” He was kind enough to go through the photos and put the ones that had Asami in them on a separate thumb drive. 

“Thank you.” The young woman sat it on Asami desk and exited the room.

Asami was done with the work she had planned, so she decided to look through the pictures on her computer. The first image file to pop up was when they initially walked into the building. Korra was staring at her with a lopsided grin and Asami had no clue.

She clicked the right arrow at the bottom of the image program to the next picture. The second on was when Korra realized there was a photographer in front of them and turned to the camera. In that picture Korra wore the biggest child-like smiled Asami had ever seen, her blue eyes shining as bright as they possibly could be. She looked absolutely beautiful.

The rest of the pictures were mostly of her socializing with the other guests in the room. Towards the end there was another with Korra. Asami had her hands over her mouth laughing as Korra leaned over to her ear smiling about something. She remembered it was when Korra made that corny joke about rocks. The picture became her favorite so far, it captured a sweet moment.

A small gasped left her mouth and tears were brought to her eyes at the second to last image. The photographer was able to get a photo of the slow dance she and Korra shared. Her arms were over Korra’s shoulders as they looked into each other’s eyes talking about something. She studied the picture for a while before clicking over to the last one. The final picture was of them dancing again except now Korra’s head on her chest as Asami cradled the back of it. Her eyes were closed, and she was biting her bottom lip to hide her smile but wasn’t doing a very good job. It was like a fairytale looking at imagines of her very own fairytale. And instead of feeling happiness Asami was feeling heartbroken and crying because she ruined her happy ending.

“Ms. Sato.” Julie was peeking her head in doorway. Asami didn’t hear when she knocked. Her secretary came in with a concerned look on her face, she made sure to shut the door behind herself. “Is everything okay?”

Asami turned away in her chair to dry the tears on her face. “Yeah... Yeah, are you going home now?”

All that could be heard was Asami’s sniffling. Julie walked closer and kneeled down in front of her boss, handing her a few pieces of tissue. “No, I can’t leave you alone like this.”

“It’s okay Julie, I’m just ummm... I’m sorry.” Asami’s began balling again. 

Julie held onto her hand, “You have nothing to be sorry for Ms. Sato, you’re allowed to have emotions. You’re human.”

Asami decided it was in her best interest to leave the office. She wasn’t in the right frame of mind to continue working on anything. To show her thanks Asami gave Julie a ride home for staying with her until she stopped crying. The young secretary ensured Asami that she wouldn’t speak with anyone about what happened back at the office before she got out of the car. 

The drive home wasn’t too unpleasant, there was no traffic, and the radio drowned out her thoughts. Thankfully, Steph was able to put Shea to sleep earlier than his usual time. She wasn’t sure she could handle him cry, she herself was on the edge of an emotional breakdown. As soon as Steph was gone Asami ran the water in the tub. A relaxing bath was the escape she needed.

  


* * *

  


After a few days of going over everything, Asami felt like she was ready to face her fears and speak to Korra. She left work an hour earlier than usual, giving herself a time cushion to get over to the apartment Korra and fix what she has ruined before having to pick her son up. She was nervous as hell and prayed her mouth wouldn’t fail her when it came time to speak but she knew what she had to do. 

Her were legs felt weak when she got out of her car after parking it but that didnt matter. Her stomach was doing flips as she stood in the elevator going up to Korra’s floor, but that didn’t matter. Her hands were shaking when she knocked on Korra’s apartment door but that didn’t matter. Asami knew all that mattered at the moment was laying everything on the line to Korra. No matter the outcome she had to apologize and tell Korra how she really felt. Asami brought her hand up to knock a second time, but the door opened.

“Hello” She was met with a pair of brown eyes. “How can I help you?” Asami stood there, rattled. Who was this girl, and why the hell was she opening Korra’s door?

The young woman stood in the doorway with her hair all over the place like she had just rolled out of the bed. It was only six in the evening on a Saturday, so she knew there could be only a few reasons why anyone would be slumbering so early in the evening. All reasons but one were knocked off the list, considering she was in an apartment that’s wasn’t hers and she was were a baby blue shirt on that was two sizes two big. It went down to the middle of her thighs and Asami was sure there was nothing else underneath. 

She instantly knew who the shirt belonged to when she noticed the word ‘trainer’ embroidered on the right side of the chest. She tried her hardest not to react and stay calm. “H-Hi is Korra here?”

“Oh, she's sleep.” Asami felt like she was about to pass out, she could hear her heart beating through her ears. Her world had been flipped upside down in a matter of seconds. “Do you want me to get her.” The young lady asked pointing over her shoulder.

“No. No that's okay. I'll just stop by later, thank you.” Asami got down the hall as fast as she could. She didn’t turn back when the other woman asked for her name. 

Once behind the doors of her own home she crumbled. Her breath was short, she felt her mind spinning, Asami got to the couch and dropped her head into her hands. None of what she had planned to say to Korra mattered anymore, Asami was too late. Once again, Asami Sato messed everything up before it even began.

  


* * *

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know... Everyone probably wanted happy Korrasami fluff but i couldn't help throwing in an angst curve ball. How about kick ass corporate Asami though?! I think that was my favorite moment while writing this chapter and Shea reaching a milestone in his little life :)
> 
> I have some good news, I have an out life and some parts of the next chapter finished and even better news, my semester is almost over so I'll have more free time to write! The only downside is I don't think the next chapter will be as long as the previous 2 chapters. 
> 
> Anyways, Thanks for reading!


	9. Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra takes a stand.

It had been a rough couple of days. Korra spent most of her time tiring herself out so she’d knock out as soon as she got home. From sun up to sun down she kept herself active, she’d close the gym, she’d stay late to finish paperwork, anything to busy her mind. 

After a high intensity workout to get the day started, Korra went to the steam room. She knew her body was going to have hell to pay for it later. There weren’t many people in the gym at five thirty, so she had the room to herself. Korra laid back on the bench, arms stretched above her head with her eyes closed. The strong smell of eucalyptus was a soothing distraction to disrupt her thoughts. Korra heard the door open but stayed in her position not caring to see who it was. 

“Who stole you Tonka Trucks?” A voice came from over her head. Korra opened one of her eyes to see who it was when a finger poked the tip of her nose. It was Sasha. 

Korra sat up and place her feet back in her sandals. “Huh?”

“I was just wondering why you are in here pouting like a kid who had their toys taken.”

“Oh, it’s nothing. Why are where so early?”

The brown skin woman sighed heavily, “Nothing major just felt like I needed a detox. What about you?”

Korra cast her eyes away from Sasha’s brown ones, “I’m just... I guess you could say I’m here for the same reason.”

“Relationship issues?”

“Yes and no...”

“Want to talk about it?”

Sure, the woman was flirtatious as hell, but she was harmless and quite nice. It wasn’t like she had ever give Korra a reason to believe she couldn’t be trusted with personal information and she needed someone to talk to right now. Keeping everything to herself wasn’t doing the trick. “I was kind of talking to someone and I’ve been having a crush on her for a while. But I was scared to act on it because we are friends, she has a kid, and I didn’t want to push anything. One night we went out, ended up in bed together, and I thought everything was cool. I’d go over and sleep at her house and stuff, we were even trying to go out on dates. But she her job is... well, rigorous and we couldn’t catch a break. So, she kind of broke up with me before we started dating, if that even makes any fucking sense.” 

Korra slouched and took a deep breath before continuing. “It just came out of the blue, one minute we were good, the next we aren’t. Now, I’m just down in the dumps trying to get myself together.”

Sasha’s hand came to rest on Korra’s bare shoulder, “I’m sorry Korra.”

“Thank you, I’ll be okay.” Korra said as she ran her hands down her sweaty face.

A comfortable silence fell upon the room for a minute until the brown skin woman spoke up again. “You know if it’s really bothering you this much, maybe you should talk to her about it.”

Korra frowned, “Like apologize? I don’t think I should be the one saying sorry.”

“No Korra” Sasha turned her body towards Korra. “Maybe it would be a good idea for you to have some sort of closure, ya know?” 

Korra sat in silence taking Sasha’s words in. She had a good point, there was so much left in the air with Asami. The least she could do was get a solid reason and maybe she’d be able to move on. “Here let me give you an example, remember when you ‘Client-Zoned’ me.”

“What-I...” Sasha rose her brow at Korra knowing she was about to attempt to sugar coat everything that went down like she always does. “Okay fine, yeah.” Korra admitted in defeat.

“You rejected me with no explanation and I couldn’t for the life of me figuring out why you wouldn’t go out with me. I would try so hard to catch your eye, I would wear my best perfume, I even asked my grandmother for advice.” Sasha stopped speaking when she saw a frown grow on Korra’s face. 

It suddenly struck her that Kuvira was actually right in some kind of way about Sasha trying to woo her. “...Y-You were really feeling me that hard?” Korra asked quietly.

“Yeah and you didn’t even notice me.”

“Damn, I’m sorry.” The blue eyed woman rubbed the back of her neck. She didn’t realize how oblivious she was to all that was going on around her.

“Oh, come on don’t get all soft on me and sound like you are about to offer me a pity date.” Sasha said as she tilted her head to the side.

Korra shrugged smiling at Sasha. “Maybe. I mean-”

“Don’t get my hopes up now!” Sasha gave Korra’s shoulder a small push. Just like that a lighter mood was restored to the room with the playful banter. “But anyways I was upset at first because I REALLY liked you. So, I finally asked you why you wouldn’t go out with me and you told me the reason you turned me down. It sucked but I respected your reasoning and I moved on. Plus, I’d never ask anyone to compromise their morals.”

“So why do you flirt with me now?”

“Because it’s hilarious to see you all mush mouthed and stuttering. It’s kind of my way of getting revenge to show you what you are missing out on.” The brown skin woman winked over at Korra.

“So cruel.” The blue eyes woman put her hand over her chest and gasped playfully. “... You know, you don’t have to do all that stuff to catch anyone’s attention.” 

“Oh really?”

“Yeah...” Korra nodded. It wouldn’t hurt to be open with Sasha since she was being open with Korra. “I’m not even going to lie, I’ve thought about going out with you a few times. You’re pretty, smart, and I like your spunky personality. If I would have met you before you signed up for my gym, I don’t doubt I would have asked you o-” Korra frowned in confusion when Sasha suddenly jumped up from the seat next to her before she finished the rest of her sentence. “Where are you going?”

“To the front desk to cancel my membership, right now.” Korra’s eyes were stuck wide open and Sasha fell out laughing before returning to the seat next to Korra. “Relax, I’m only kidding.”

“You are too much.” Korra shook her head at the shorter woman chuckling.

“Oh, I know.” Sasha said as she threw another playful wink at Korra.

“May I ask you a personal question?” Sasha nodded with a smile. “Are you single? I-I’m not trying to hit on you or anything.”

The brown skin woman giggled before answering, “Yes, why?”

“Because I know someone that would love to take you out.”

“And who would that be? Do you have a sister who is just as fine as you are that I don’t know about?” Sasha asked jokingly.

Korra snickered, “Nah, we aren’t related. She isn’t nearly as attractive as me, her body isn’t as nice as mine, she kind of obnoxious too, but once you get past all of that she a good person.”

“It’s Kuvira isn’t it?” Sasha concluded that she was correct by the weary smile on Korra’s face. “You’ve got to be kidding me Korra, she like everyone.”

“That’s true to an extent but she’s single so she can do whomever she pleases.” Kuvira was kind of known for being a player but Korra knew for a fact Kuvira respected boundaries. Being single gave Kuvira the freedom to sleep around but she only messed around with other single people. “She likes you, though... a lot.” Korra had actually caught Kuvira staring at Sasha the other day and not her typical “I’m trying to smash” stare. It was evident to Korra, Kuvira wanted to talk to Sasha and Korra being the great friend she is decided to see if she could make it happen. “I can tell.”

Sasha crosses her arms and narrowed her eyes at the tan woman beside her. “She put you up to this didn’t she?”

Korra quickly shook her head, “No, she has no clue I’m doing this.”

“I don’t know, I’m going to have to put a lot of thought into this.”

“How about this, if she isn’t as good of a person as I describe her to be, I’ll give you a free year membership.”

“Seriously?” Sasha raised a brow at Korra. “You have that much faith that we will click?”

Korra nodded. “It’s just a feeling.” 

Sasha stared at Korra momentarily debating. “...Okay, you have yourself a deal. One date.”

“That’s all I ask.”

Sasha groaned instantly regretting her agreement with Korra as she got up. “Send me her number later then.” She stopped just as she got to the door of the steam room and turned, “And Korra, just try to talk to her. Your pouty face is cute and all, but I don’t like seeing you sitting in steam room looking hopeless. She’d be a very foolish woman to pass up on you.”

“Thanks Sasha, I appreciate that.” They exchanged smiles before Sasha exited the room.

Korra hit the shower fifteen minutes later. She used the time to go over what she wanted to say to Asami. She wanted to be able to say everything she had been thinking for weeks, but she didn’t want to come off as hostile. There was so much she wanted to get off her chest and she knew she had to think it through because there was no doubt her emotions get the best of her if she didn’t.

After getting dressed, she got all her belongings out of the locker and headed up to her office. Everything she went over in the shower vanished from her mind the moment she picked up her phone. Korra couldn’t even think of how to strike up a conversation with Asami. She didn’t want it to seem rehearsed or fake nor did she want it to seem like she was just trying to bury the hatchet and move on. So much could be misinterpreted through text messages, Korra thought as she looked over the blank message box on her screen. _Maybe it would be a better choice to talk to her in person_. Korra sighed and put her phone in the back of her desk, now wasn’t a good time to open wounds she wasn’t ready tend to yet.

  


* * *

  


The first couple of days after Asami broke things off with Korra, she would come home from work, feeling empty and pathetic. She had the bright idea to go out and party her sorrows away, but it made everything worse. She’d end up drunk, alone, and nine times out ten, she ended up crying herself to sleep.

Now, Korra was back to square one, sitting around sad, heart weighing heavy in her chest. It wasn’t as bad as it had been in the beginning of the week. She was finally able to eat something without losing her appetite on the first bite. Talking to Sasha had been helpful but it wasn’t enough. Korra still hadn’t figured out how to approach Asami so they could talk about everything. It wasn’t making any sense to Korra because Asami was all she thought about at times.

A soft knock on her door brought her out of the vicious cycle her mind was in. She got up from the couch and hurried to see who it was. On the other side were a pair of green eyes but they weren’t the ones she had been hoping to see. “Opal? Hey what are you doing here?”

“Nothing just went to check on Asami, but she isn’t there.” Asami hadn’t been to work in a few days, and when she was at work she stayed cooped up in her office. She was getting desperate, and worried about her best friend’s mental state. Opal refrained from asking Korra if she know of Asami’s whereabouts. “But I also came to check on you too.” Opal also knew Asami wasn’t the only one hurting in all of this after all. 

Korra smiled sadly and welcomed her into her apartment. Opal followed her to the kitchen, she knew the other woman was itching to ask her questions. “I’m fine Opal, as long as I keep moving. I’m fine.” Korra reassured her.

Opal knew it was a lie, “What happens when you stop moving?”

Korra shrugged her shoulders, “I’ll let you know when I find out.”

“You look tired... Have you been sleeping?” Opal could clearly see the bags under Korra’s eyes.

“Not as much as I need to, but I manage.” Korra said as she began to rub the back of her neck. “I went to on a little vacation to see my parents though.”

“That’s great, I’m sure they were excited to see you.”

“Yeah.”

“Well I’ll get out of your hair now...Korra?” Her eyes meet Opal’s, but she didn’t say anything. “Don’t let this turn you into someone you are not.”

“How do you know this is who not who I really am?” Korra asked.

“Because for as long as I’ve known you, you’ve been caring and kind to everyone that crosses your path. I don’t want you to go turning into an emotionless zombie on me. You’re too good of a person. Even if my best friend is being an idiot.” Korra swallowed hard and glanced down at the countertop beneath her hands. 

“Don’t let her fool you, she misses you more than she’d admit out loud. I know she is being a hard ass but please don’t let her get away from you so easily. She’s going to be stubborn, don’t just let her cut you out of her life… I’m so worried about her Korra.” The green eyed woman began to sniffle.

Korra quickly walked over to where she was standing and pulled her into her arms. “Come on Opal, don’t cry.” 

“S-she needs you.” Opal hiccupped.

A long sigh escaped Korra, “I know... Me too.”

  


***************

  


Kuvira convinced Korra to go on a night run after she walked in and Korra was in a zombie like state on the couch. They decided to run around the neighborhood instead of driving up to their usual trail. It was far too dark and unsafe, neither of them wanted to be running around constantly worrying about the predatory animals lurking in the shadows. So, they caught a Lyft and had it drop them off five miles from their apartment building.

The cool breeze of the night air was refreshing blowing against Korra’s skin. It wasn’t much of a distraction though, no matter how loud her music was playing, Opal’s words rang louder. _She needs you_ , played over and over in the back of her mind.

Kuvira stopped a few feet ahead of Korra when they the hit four and a half mile mark. “You have to admit these little vests really came in handy after all.” Kuvira said in between breathes.

One year during a Black Friday sale on impulse Kuvira bought a couple of the neon reflective running vests. They were equipped with a few secret compartments for phones, keys, and other things someone wouldn’t want to hold while running. They even had a pouch on the front for a water bottle if needed. Kuvira claimed to buy them for safety purposed but Korra already knew her friend picked them up because they looked cool. 

Both women grabbed their water bottles from their vests as they began walking the last half mile back. Kuvira’s face scrunched up in disgust as she watched Korra try to find a place on her shirt to wipe her face off with. There wasn’t any success her shirt was practically soaked, “Yuck, I thought I sweat a lot, sheesh Korra.”

“Shut up I know.” Korra unstrapped the vest from her body and pulled a shirt from the little compartment in the back. She pulled off her drenched t-shirts and put on the dry long sleeve compression tee.

About ten minutes passed when they had made it into the parking garage of their building. They heard a bunch of shuffling, they didn’t pay much attention to it until they saw who it was.

Asami was at her car struggling to arrange her stuff to get it up to her apartment in one trip. She had Shea, his car seat, his diaper bag, and a handful of bags from a department store.

Kuvira leaned over to Korra as they watched on, “She not going to make it up the stairs with all of that stuff.”

Korra nodded, “Would you mind taking my vest up, I’m going to stay back.” She knew there was more to what Kuvira was trying to tell her with her statement. Korra huffed because Kuvira was right. Now, was the perfect opportunity to talk to Asami.

“Good thing you changed your shirt. Don’t fuck this up.” Kuvira teased with a smile as she took the vest from Korra and headed for the stairs.

Korra slowly walked over to Asami and stopped a few feet away. “Do, do you umm want some help?”

Asami jumped a bit when she heard the voice from behind her and she didn’t even need to turn around to know who it was. “No, I got it.”

“Let me help you-”

“-I'm fine Korra.” Asami took one glance at Korra and continue arranging her belongings.

 _She’s going to be stubborn._ Opal’s voice sounded of in her head. Korra sighed, “Asami, just let me help you.” 

The taller woman stopped and faced Korra and was about to say something but Korra cut in before she could protest. “The elevator is out, and I don't want you to hurt yourself trying to carry all of this stuff upstairs. So, will you please let me help you?” Asami looked away and nodded.

Korra carried Shea, and the diaper bag. His car seat was a lot heavier than an average one considering it had the stroller attachment built on and with him inside it was easily over thirty five pounds. Not that she was doubting Asami’s capabilities or anything but carrying that up three flights of stairs was a challenge and trying not to wake a sleeping baby while doing so was an even bigger challenge.

The walk up to Asami’s apartment was painfully silent. When Asami opened the door Korra headed straight to Shea’s room and got him ready for bed. He was already sound asleep, so she just took off his sweat suit leaving him in a white onesie. 

“Do you have anything else you need me to grab?” Korra asked after she closed the door to the baby’s room.

Asami didn’t turn around, she just continued to unpack the bags they had brought up. “No, that was everything.”

Korra leaned against the wall with her arms crossed and watched Asami. “I don't get a thank you?”

An aggravated huff let Asami’s body, “Goodnight Korra.” She didn’t have the patience at the moment to be playful with Korra.

“What did I do, we were fine a few weeks ago when you saw me at the supermarket.” She didn’t understand why the woman was being so cold all of a sudden. Whatever it was Korra wasn’t leaving until she said what she had to say.

“I never said this has anything to do with you. I really need to get to bed-”

“-Then tell me what's the problem is.” Korra challenged the taller woman. She refused to go back to her apartment without resolving issues with Asami or getting the closure that she wanted.

“Nothing, you’re free to go now.” Asami waved her off. 

“No, I’m not leaving until you tell me what’s going on.” 

Asami wasn’t in the mood for picking a fight with Korra. The taller woman turned around a looked Korra in the eyes before walking away towards the living room. 

Korra followed her, “Asami… Asami would you just stop and talk to me.” She was able to catch a hold on Asami’s wrist.

“We have nothing to talk about.”

“Then why are you upset?”

“I’m not, now let me go.” 

Asami tried to free herself but soon found herself tangled close in Korra’s clutches. 

Korra had freed her wrist but quickly took hold of her body. “No, tell me what is going on.”

Asami stopped squirming and dropped her hands to her sides. She made the fatal mistake of looking into Korra’s eyes. They were lost, searching for answers Asami didn’t have. She swallowed hard and looked away because she herself didn’t even know how to answer the questions Korra was asking. Or maybe she wasn’t ready to say them aloud. 

Asami pushed off Korra’s chest with one hand as the other tried to pry Korra’s arms from around her body. Korra was too close, her touch was too familiar, and it was all beginning to be too much for Asami. It was a reality she wasn’t ready to face. Korra belonged to someone else now, “... Please let me go. I’m not comfortable with you holding me like this and I don’t think your girlfriend would appreciate it either.”

Korra frowned and shook her head in confusion, “Girlfriend?”

The black haired woman rolled her eyes, “You don’t have to play dumb Korra.”

“Oh... That girlfriend, Asami-”

“Yeah, she opened your door last week, with nothing on but her underwear and your shirt. The blue one that says trainer on the front.”

“Asami-”

“I had wanted to tell you that- you know what it doesn’t matter now, you’ve clearly moved on. I’m sure she is waiting for you so-”

“Asami!” Korra said a little bit louder than intended with her eyes screwed shut. She didn’t mean to shout but it was driving her mad that Asami wasn’t letting her speak. “Just-just shut up for a second.”

“What-”

Korra covered her mouth with her finger, “Shut. Up. And listen for a second… Now this could go one of two ways. When I remove my finger from your mouth you can one, tell me to let you go and I’ll walk out that door, and go back upstairs to my girlfriend. Or two, you be quite and let me explain what the hell is going on. What’s it going to be?” 

Asami crossed her arms over her chest, looked Korra in the face, and said nothing. She wanted more than anything to understand her story and it better be a good one for Korra to tell her to shut up in her own home. 

“Okay. If I hear one peep from you, I’m gone...” Asami remained quiet and Korra began her story.

_Korra stood in the kitchen of her apartment at the crack of dawn waiting for the teapot to sound off. She had just gotten in the house and needed something in her system and was way too exhausted to go down to CBC to buy a cup._

_Just as the kettle went off Kuvira’s door opened. “What a surprise. Look who is up before noon?” Korra quipped when her roommate trudged out of her room. Being the person that Kuvira is in the mornings, she only had enough energy to flip Korra off._

_Korra grabbed an extra mug out of the cupboard for her friend and made her some tea as well. She was about to ask Kuvira about her weekend when Kuvira’s door opened again. She looked over and a woman was tiptoeing out. “Oh, ummm good morning.” She said when she saw Korra._

_“Good morning.”_

_“Sorry didn’t mean to interrupt, my ride is downstairs.” She pointed over her shoulder. “But I’ll see you around sometime?”_

_That question was for Kuvira so Korra turned around to tend to her cup of tea on the counter. It would have been uncomfortable and intrusive to stare them down as they undressed each with their eyes._

_“You sure will.”_

_“I’m serious Korra, you better not just disappear on me.”_

_The cup practically slipped from Korra’s hands when she heard her name. She turned around with lightning speed trying to figure out who the hell this girl was talking to but Kuvira spoke up before she could say anything. “I won’t, I’ll hit you up sometime soon, okay?” The woman nodded before exited their apartment with a grin on her face._

_Korra was beginning to think she was delusional, there was no way in hell that girl just called Kuvira Korra. She rubbed the middle of her forehead. “Am I tripping, or did she just call you Korra?”_

_“No, you heard correctly.” Kuvira stated nonchalantly. She grabbed the second mug by Korra before leaving the kitchen and sitting on the couch in their living room._

_The blue eyed woman nodded her head and drew her lips into a thin line. “Exactly as I thought.” Korra grabbed her and casually walked over to her friend. She sat her mug down on the coffee table, not wanting to spill her fresh tea. Korra took a deep breath and smack Kuvira with enough force in the back of her head to make her lean a few inched._

_“Dude what the fuck?! Oww!”_

_“I told you to stop using my name when you pick up chicks. We’re not in college anymore, that shit’s not cool!”_

_The pale woman rubbed the throbbing spot on her head, “She was really hot, and I didn’t want to walk up to her tell her I was a personal trainer. So, I kind of told her I was you... The owner.” Kuvira trailed off at the last portion of her sentence._

_“Kuvira! What’s going to happen if she comes to the gym looking for you one day and finds out that I’m Korra?”_

_“She doesn’t even have a membership at the gym, I met her at a bar.”_

_“And that makes it better?!” Korra yelled as she flailed her arms in the air._

_“I know, I know, I wasn’t thinking. I’m sorry, It won’t happen again, I promise.”_

_As much as Korra wanted to be mad she just decided to let it go. Kuvira was just an idiot, it has gotten better over time. But on occasion, she is still an idiot. “Did you guys have fun... at my expense?”_

_A sinister grin appeared on Kuvira’s face. “We sure did, all weekend long.”_

_“Gross, I hope you sanitized everything.”_

_“Nope...”_

_“Ewwww sick!” Korra shrieked as she stood from their sofa._

_Kuvira held her stomach as she laughed at Korra, “I’m kidding. How are your parents?”_

_“They’re good, actually.” Korra smiled, she had a great time with her parents that weekend. It was short and not planned out well, but she had a great time. “They are retired, in love, and living their best lives.”_

_“Mmm, sounds boring.” The green eyed woman checked the time on her watch. “Welp, I need to go shower. It’s almost time for me to go to work. See ya later dork!”_

Asami felt like an ass.

“I have a roommate remember, we are both trainers at my gym. She was with Kuvira, she left that morning when I came back. I was gone all weekend, look.” Korra grabbed her phone from the pocket on the back of her shorts and pulled up an email.

**Confirmation Number: Q5AHPZ**

**Korra Southern,  
Thank you for choosing our airlines! This notice contains information you’ll need to know about your trip.**

**Date: Thur. July 2 Flight: 4218**

**Arrive at: 12:35pm**

**Safe travels!**

 

If Korra wasn’t so hellbent on getting Asami to be real with her, she would have reassured Asami that she had nothing to worry about in the first place. She found the taller woman’s jealous rambling cute. “I have no fucking clue who that girl was, she wasn’t with me.”

Asami stood there quietly, taking in all the information presented to her. If she would have only waited and not jumped to conclusions all of this could have been avoided. “So, you’re not seeing anyone?” She asked meekly.

“No, I’m not dating anyone, I’m sleeping with anyone either if that’s what you’re going to ask next...” The blue eyed woman sighed. “Truth be told, I haven't been with anyone since the last time you and I were together Asami.”

There were a whole range of emotions Asami was feeling but the only thing that came out as a dry laugh. “This is all just fucked up.” That laughter transitions into a sob, her lower lip began to quiver, and her eyes were watering.

“Don’t cry, okay maybe it was kind of cruel to let you think I was the one sleeping with that girl.”

“No, no. It’s alright, I actually kind of deserved that.” Asami said wiping the tears from her eyes. “It’s just everything is a mess and it’s all my fault b-because you can’t be around the way I want you to, and we can’t just be friends without me messing it all up again.” Her mind was spiraling, there was so much to say, and she didn’t know where to start. “You said you'd be there for me and when I need you, you aren’t here because I keep pushing you away.”

“Why is that?”

“I got scared.”

“Of what?” Korra asked softly. She saw her window to get Asami to open up and tell her what was really going on. “Of what, huh? Tell me.”

Asami shrugged. “Because I know myself and I know my lifestyle. Nothing remains happy in my life for too long. So, I try to put an end to things before I get comfortable...”

Just when Korra thought Asami was about to open up, she shut Korra out yet again. It made her want to scream. Korra let go of Asami and backed away a foot or two. “That’s it?” Her response seemed to catch Asami off guard, there was nothing but a confused expression on the taller woman’s face. 

Korra was tired of playing games, If Asami wasn’t going to be upfront then why should she keep trying? She could feel the anger heating her body. “Okay let me tell you how I feel and maybe you will be able to see the big picture. I started crush on you hard the morning after I met you and I tried even harder not to catch feeling for you, but I did. The more I spent time with you, the stronger they got. I absolutely meant it when I told you I would be here for you no matter what it is.”

Before Asami could get a word out Korra continued. “But I need you to understand that it eats me alive knowing that you just want to be friends and I want more. Do you think it’s fair that I have to sit in your face and act like I’m not hurt?” Asami shakes her head and looked down at her hands.

“Asami, I want to be the one you talk to after you had a crappy day, but I also want to be the one who kisses you and makes your night better. I can't just shut those feelings off Asami, it might be easy for you, but I can’t.” Lately it had gotten to the point where Korra couldn’t even sleep, every time she closed her eyes, she thought of Asami. “I care about you and I want nothing more than to be a part of your life, but you don’t want me the same way I want you. So, I tried my best to fall back before I ended up hurt but look at me now.”

Korra felt she had gotten everything she wanted to say off of her chest. “Now you know how I feel, so I need you to give me a real answer because that one wasn’t good enough and if I leave out that door, I’m not coming back... So, try again.” She gave Asami the floor, whatever the taller woman decided to say could make or break their rocky relationship.

Korra’s words didn’t sit well with Asami. To her it kind of felt like Korra was setting her out to be some sort of emotionless robot. Asami may not be the best with displaying her emotions but knew that was a cheap shot and it hurt her that Korra would stoop to such a level. 

“I do like you and I want us to try to be together but I’m afraid, okay! I’m afraid that you’re going to leave me because I can’t give all of my time to you. It’s happened to me in the past and I wouldn’t be surprised if it will happen again. You’ll feel unappreciated and you leave me, just like...” She stopped herself before her ex’s name could leave her mouth and took a deep breath. “We were together for three year, we were about to get married, and what happened? She left me six months pregnant, just packed all her shit up and left.”

“I didn’t intend on catching feelings for you either, it’s not easy when my heart jumps into something before I have a chance to think about all the repercussions.” With Korra, Asami is always ready to just be all in and throw everything out of the door and it’s probably what scares her the most. Not having control over herself when it comes to Korra. 

“Everything I said before is true, my reason is real! I learned the hard way that nothing will remain happy in my life. My mom died, my dad turned his back on me, and I didn’t have the most loving background to begin with. When I got older, that still didn’t change. I’ve been in relationships where I was lied to, I’ve been in ones where I was cheated on, my ex fiancé dumped me, and I ruined our relationship before it even began!” Her chest rose quickly as she laid everything out for Korra. Asami threw her arms up and let them fall back down to her sides. “It’s hard to let people in my life and you just said what everyone one else has seems to show me, that no matter what I do, I’m just not enough.” After those words left her lips, all of her pinned up emotions hit her at once. She turned her back to Korra and dropped her head in to her hands. “I’ll never be enough.”

The hard expression on Korra’s face suddenly disappeared at the shocking untrue confession Asami bestowed upon her. “A-Asami...” Her brows furrowed, and her shoulders sunk when Asami didn’t budge. “...Asami.” Korra softly called her name again but didn’t get a response. She felt like an idiot, she saw were she was misunderstood that wasn’t what she meant when she told Asami her answer wasn’t enough. “Asami I-I….”

Asami shook her head, “I-It’s fine, I’ll be f-fine.” 

No, it wasn’t fine, Korra’s intentions were never to come in Asami’s home and hurt her. None of this was ever supposed to hurt Asami. She took caution steps until she was standing behind the weeping woman. Korra put her hands on Asami’s waist and rotated her around. “Can you look at me?” Her own voice began to give out, “...Look at me please?”

Asami wanted more than anything to be able to look at Korra but she couldn’t. She was so ashamed and hurt, she didn’t want Korra to see. “I can’t.”

Korra kept her hands on Asami’s waist, she thumbed over the fabric of her blouse. “What I wanted you to do was give me a reason to give you another chance and I wanted to take my feelings into consideration about all of this... I’m sorry about all of the horrible stuff that has happened in your life, but it wasn’t fair for you to make a decision that should have involved my input too Asami.”

Korra gently took Asami’s hands away from her face. It took all the strength in her not to crumble, looking into Asami’s eyes. She placed Asami’s arms over her shoulder before wrapping her own around Asami’s middle. Korra held Asami as close as she possibly could and didn’t want to ever let go. 

Asami dropped her head into the crook of Korra’s neck. “I’m sorry Korra.” Quietly left her mouth and in response Korra held her tighter.

They stayed like that for a while. Korra was patient and gave Asami all the time she needed. The taller woman’s crying subsided to small hiccups in between her breathing. She finally had the courage to speak again and give Korra the apology she deserved. “The reason I came to your door last week was to tell you that I made a mistake and that I do want to be with you… I guess I was trying to protect myself from getting hurt all over again. But I'm made the worse mistake possible.” Asami pulled back and looked Korra in the eyes, she brought her hand up and thumbed away the stray tear on Korra’s cheek. “I’ve been selfish and unfair to you, and I’m sorry Korra. You make me so happy, my son adores you, and I want you in our lives too… And I would love it if you gave me a chance please?”

Korra stared into her eyes, and Asami could see she was going debating with herself internally. There was so much uncertainty behind those blue irises and she understood what Korra’s silence meant. Asami’s gaze fell and she began to push away, “Okay.” But didn’t get far at all with the tight grip Korra had on her. 

“Asami wait, I haven’t even said anything yet.” Korra took a breath, “I don’t want to do that whole dating phase, no. Let’s stop with the bullshiting and get right into in. I want you to be my girlfriend, I don’t want to do all of that ‘taking it slow and getting to know each other’ crap. Let’s just say fuck it and be together because I’ve never given you a reason to doubt me before and I want to prove to you that you are more than enough.” Her voice began to fail her, but Korra cleared her throat and pushed through, “So, Asami Sato would you like to”

“-Yes!” Asami’s cheered and kissed Korra was a such force, it knocked them onto the couch. Butterflies rumbled in her belly the moment their lips touched, Asami missed that feeling so much. Week, no months of not kissing Korra finally coming to an end. Her body trembled in Korra’s arms, there was so much longing and pinning, and when their tongues danced together Asami felt herself whimpering. She pulled herself away from Korra’s lips, so they could catch their breath.

“Good because I wasn’t leaving out of here until I convinced you to be with me anyways.” Korra grinned.

Asami laughed, “That was your motivate all along huh?”

“Mhmm, I wasn’t going to let you get away from me that easy.” Korra leaned up and connected their lips again in a slow passionate kiss.

Asami gasped and pulled away, “Korra wait!” She got up and ran to Shea’s room with Korra in tow. When she opened the door, he was still peacefully asleep in his crib. Asami let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding in. They left his room and closed the door quietly. “I can’t believe he slept through all of that.”

“I know.” Korra completely forget he was in there.

“Did you have dinner already?” Asami asked softly.

“Maybe we could watch some Law and Order until we fall asleep?”

“That sounds nice, but I think I’ve had enough drama in my life today. I’d like for you to come to bed with me though.”

Korra smiled, “Yeah, we can do that but before I do anything, I need to go take a shower first. I’m all stinky and covered in dry sweat.” She said as she scrunched her nose up.

“Okay, don’t be long.” Asami was sure if she was going to be able to stay up for the next thirty minutes.

“I won’t, I’ll be right back. Don’t go to sleep without me.” Korra pecked Asami on the lips and ran out of door and up the stairs. 

She took a shower in record time, but it took a while to dry her hair. She hated sleeping on it wet and she didn’t want to mess up Asami’s pillow cases either. Asami had texted her that she left the door unlocked. 

When back down to Asami’s apartment, the taller woman was snuggled under the covers and seemed to be sleeping. She walked over to the empty side of the bed. “Hey, you said you weren’t going to fall asleep without me.”

A sleepy smile appeared on Asami’s face and her eyes slowly opened, “I’m not, I just couldn’t keep my eyes open anymore.” She held the covers up, “Get in here.” She took off her t-shirt and climbed into bed with Asami.

“I believe it is my turn to hold you.” Korra held her arms open for Asami. The taller woman scooted in and rested her head against Korra’s chest. When they were comfortable Asami sighed into Korra’s skin. Korra closed her eyes, she couldn’t be more happy and the smile on her face was proof. “Remind me to tell get Genevieve to cross this off my to-do list.”

“Korra shut up.” Asami snuggled closer and inhaled Korra’s scent. “I missed your annoying ass.” She felt the laughter in Korra’s chest.

“I missed you too.” Korra kissed her forehead.

Just when Korra felt herself drifting off, she heard Asami whisper her name. She lifted her head and looked at Asami.

Asami was looking back at her with her lip caught between her teeth. “...Korra, I don’t want my heart broken again.”

This was probably the most vulnerable Korra had seen Asami. “Do you trust me?” Asami nodded staring into the tan woman’s cyan eyes. “Then believe me when I say, I’m not going to break your heart.”

“...Promise?”

Korra gentle stroked Asami’s cheek to ease the worry from those peridot eyes looking up at her. She smiled and leaned down giving Asami a long sweet kiss hoping Asami could sense all the emotions she was feeling. 

“I promise.”

  


* * *

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays everyone! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, let me know what you think!


End file.
